


А если было так?

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [46]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), Historical RPF, Homeland, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Продолжение «Огня и сериалов…» Судьба Рихарда, освобожденного от Тени, и первый фанфик, написанный героинями о непредсказуемом прошлом - уже не только Янки с близкими, но и Сони с Еленой. В нескольких вариантах.





	1. Пролог и часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Как и в "Огне...", сериал "Родина" задействован только в качестве своего российского ремейка. Так что альт!Кэрри Мэттисон - это героиня ремейка Анна Зимина.

#### Пролог

_В один из дней, когда и Соня с Еленой в гости пожаловали, Янка спросила:_

_– Может, придумаем что-нибудь эдакое? Сонь, у тебя на лбу написано такое желание._

_– Нам давно пора, да, и мы давно хотели все, и мы должны, то есть в основном должна я, настоящему Рихарду, не Тени, его Долго и Счастливо. Тень свое уже получил._

_– У тебя есть идеи? _

_– Смотри, пусть у тебя все хорошо, ты уже в Эренделле или в Смолленде, с родными, а вот я в свои семнадцать ушла бродить и попала в другой мир. А там медальон, а в медальоне Елена…_

_– Идея отличная. Только вот я еще не там, и не там, а только заблудилась из обычного мира, как и ты, Сонь. _

_– А почему ты не хочешь, чтобы у вас уже все было хорошо? Или никогда и не переставало?_

_– Кто сказал, что не хочу? Я просто недосказала. Положим, у меня любящая приемная семья, а я отправилась просто погулять. Или на тренировку. И незаметно для себя перешла некий Барьер. И в том Междумирье встретила тебя. _

_– А-а, ладно, давай так. Вдвоем-то веселее приключаться!_

_Янка достала пачку бумаги и свой карандаш и приготовилась к работе. _

_– Итак…_

##  **Часть первая**

#### 1

Семнадцатилетняя девчонка, мерзлявая, куталась в куртку и шла, куда глаза глядят. Все надоело. Дружить с теми, «кого завезли», молчать о самом главном, подлаживаться… Все, нахрен, подальше от всех! Пусть локти себе кусают, раз не смогли оценить! Соня (а это была она) ничего не замечала вокруг себя, просто шла. К маме всегда успеет. Но тут вышел конфуз: местность резко поменялась. Была московская улица, а стала лесная чаща, почти непроходимая!

Она что же, правда шла-шла и пришла в Нарнию? Или куда-то вроде? Совы кричали где-то в глубине леса, да изредка выли волки. Охренеть, как весело! Где же говорящие звери? Где ее проводники в чудесный мир? Соня покрутилась на месте – и тут нос к носу столкнулась с какой-то незнакомкой. По виду старше себя. То есть, старше ее, Сони.

– Привет! Ты что-то знаешь об этом месте?

– Привет. Сама хочу понять, куда занесло…

Соня искоса разглядывала девушку в штанах с кармашками, ветровке и кроссовках, да синей футболке.

– Ты тоже шла, шла и пришла, так?

– Ну да, – кивнула незнакомка. – Прости, не назвалась, Яна. Я просто на тренировку шла, а пришла вот сюда…

– Соня. А я просто хотела попасть куда-нибудь подальше. В сказочный мир.

– Уверяю, это сказочный мир! Потому что до нашей встречи я успела заиметь кое-какие бонусы в виде этого, – Янка метнула в дерево что-то светящееся. – Тренироваться времени нет, лучше разобраться, куда занесло… А ты здесь по какой причине?

– Потому что надоело молчать и скрываться, одни несознательные кругом! Ого, ты научилась творить чудеса?

– Я пока только их заимела, надо еще разобраться, что у меня такое завелось, – усмехнулась новая знакомая. – Ладно, пошли пока найдем выход к людям, а там поглядим.

– Ага, пошли! Вдруг и у меня что откроется…

* * *

Новые знакомые выбрались к какому-то поселку. Мир действительно выглядел сказочно. Невдалеке виднелось строение. Хотелось бы, чтобы это был постоялый двор с таверной. Правда, у них не было денег. А если бы и были – то здесь их не примут. Вот, блин, подстава, – подумалось белобрысой, с короткой стрижкой, Янке.

– Ладно, я попробую что-нибудь создать, но не факт, что это примут в качестве оплаты, – девушка сосредоточилась и просто подумала о чем-то.

Результат не заставил себя ждать.

– Ого! Драгоценный камень!

– Надо же! – девушки расплатились им, даже осталось на проживание. – Слушай, а ты чего так вырядилась, как на Северный полюс? Вроде не так холодно… Или это я просто холода не ощущаю? Тогда прости!

– Я мерзлявая очень просто… До последнего зимнее не снимаю.

– Тогда держи горячий чай! – Янка пододвинула Соне кружку с дымящимся напитком. А сама что-то быстро написала в блокнотике, который всегда носила с собой. – Тебе надо в жарких странах жить!

– Спасибо! Надо, точно… есть мечта свалить на Кубу или во Вьетнам, а может, в Северную Корею…

– Я слыхала, что в Латинской Америке еще тепло, – Янка закончила писать и захлопнула блокнот. И краем глаза наблюдала за входившими.

– Ну я и говорю – Куба… – Соня тоже покосилась.

– Куба – это не Латинская Америка, Куба островное государство, около США и Панамы, в Атлантике. А у тебя, случайно, нет там родственников? Может, ты там когда-то родилась и тебя инкогнито в Россию привезли? – шутливо спросила новоявленная магичка.

– Скорее Центральная Америка, ладно. Да вряд ли, по мне совсем непохоже, что есть такая кровь. И вообще эти вещи не по крови считаются…

– Или хотя бы косвенно.

– Косвенно – это как? Для меня главное – чтоб с людьми можно было взглядов своих не скрывать!

– Ну, может, кто-то с твоей мамой связан был до твоего рождения или еще что? – предположила Янка.

– Кто-то из сказочных миров? Да ладно! Хотя не будь этого, я б сюда не попала! Всегда хотела верить, что со мной случится нечто подобное…

– Про себя так же могу сказать. Ты ж видела, что ко мне прицепилось! Вдруг это неспроста? Значит, попробуем искать твою родню, если она где-то есть!

Соня присматривалась, что новая знакомая все время записывает.

– И твою! Или кого-то, кому нужна наша помощь, кто нас призвал сюда… Рассказ пишешь? Поэтому пометки делаешь?

– Сделаем. А насчет рассказа ты права. Только не рассказ, а большая вещь, – похвасталась Янка. – Начиталась, знаешь, Стругацких и прочей фантастики и решила свой мир придумать, заимствуя только идеи и принципы. Хочешь почитать? – Янка протянула Соне толстую тетрадку из рюкзака, которую тоже таскала с собой.

– Очень хочу. А рассказами я любого объема писанину зову…

Пока Соня читала, Янка разглядывала посетителей, одетых разномастно, как в костюмных фильмах-сказках. И одновременно творила еще закуски себе и новой подруге. Особого внимания на них почему-то никто не обращал. Только на Янкину магию косились. И Соня тоже. Потому что то, что выделывала Сонина новая подруга, в голове не укладывалось.

Наконец к ним подошли.

– Что, колдунья?

– Вы же видели? – осторожно отозвалась магичка.

– Осторожнее, не во всех королевствах поймут.

– Постараюсь, – Янка и впрямь больше не магичила. Пока.

– А что за королевства? – спросила Соня.

– Самые разные. Но так не одеваются ни в одном.

– А мы из другого мира. Обе… Из обычного, где нет магии, – Янк внимательно посмотрела на незнакомку, а та на нее, будто вспоминала, где еще видела.

– Говорят, случается.

– Что именно? – спрашивала уже Соня.

– Путешествия между мирами.

– Мы не специально, нас сюда словно что-то привело… каждую из нас…

Женщине явно хотелось поговорить и узнать побольше. Они осторожно стали рассказывать.

– Вот моей спутнице помощь нужна поболее, я думаю, – проговорила светловолосая.

– А что случилось?

– Хочу найти свою стаю.

– Птичка, – тихо хихикнула Янка. Но совсем беззлобно. И с намерением помочь в поисках.

– Может, рыбка. Или волчица…

– В любом случае – где мы будем искать? Что у тебя на шее? Просто светится походу, Сонь, – заметила подруга. 

– Всего лишь любимая подвеска, мама подарила… Ой, и правда светится, никогда такого не было!

– Можно, я гляну? Я ж теперича магичка, может, что и учую, – улыбнулась Янка.

– Конечно!

Янка взяла кулон в руку и просто прислушалась сердцем. То ли просьба исходила изнутри, то ли призыв. Но новоявленная магичка вдруг спросила:

– Что за… Авалор? – и одним глазом внимательно уставилась на Соню.

– Даже названия такого никогда не слыхала! Авалон знаю, а это…

– Именно Авалор! Тебе мама ничего про него не говорила? Хотя да, откуда она могла знать?

– Да уж неоткуда…

– Но в любом случае… блин, словечко прицепилось… в этой штуке есть нечто, вернее, чья-то то ли душа, то ли личность. И она просит выхода!

– Так давай поможем!

– Нам самим нужна помощь в этом – я еще не настолько сильна, – честно призналась Янка. – Но я должна тебе помочь, и потому я рискну! Пошли в безлюдное место, здесь колдунов почему-то не очень жалуют…

– Не понимают, вот и боятся… Пошли, и спасибо тебе!

– Потом спасибо, когда найдется твоя родня, – Янка несильно хлопнула подругу по плечу и отдала кулон.

Вдвоем они дошли до леса и углубились в него.

– Вот тут и попробуем помагичить!

– Ага, давай! 

Янка сосредоточилась и мобилизовала всю свою Силу, что у нее была. Вскоре результат не заставил себя ждать. Рядом с ними возникла юная девушка с каштановыми волосами и в красном платье.

– Кто вы, сударыня? – как могла учтиво спросила Янка. – И как вы оказались в этом… в этой милой вещице?

– Елена, принцесса Авалора. Меня сюда засадила злая колдунья Шерики, она убила моих родителей и захватила мое королевство. А вы кто?

Янка представила свою подругу и назвалась сама.

– Я вытащила вас, поскольку Соня не обладает силой. Но искра у нее есть. Соня хочет найти свою родню. 

– Я тоже хочу найти свою! Возможно, живы дедушка с бабушкой и младшая сестренка…

– Как мы можем добраться до ваших краев? И где это примерно? Судя по всему, мы в каком-то… зачарованном лесу, – Янка с трудом отодрала репей со штанины.

– В Авалор надо долго идти по морю…

Янка переглянулась с Соней.

– У нас много свободного времени, так что мы готовы, – сказала та.

– Мы поможем! – заверила сама Янка.

– Тогда дело за малым! Найти корабль!

– А где его найти? Где-то есть поблизости государство с развитой историей мореплавания? – спросила Янка.

– Я не знаю, что вы понимаете под «развитым», но порты есть…

– Я имею в виду, что не на уровне средневековья, а ближе к двадцатому хотя бы веку, – буркнула Янка. – И давайте поторопимся! 

– Не поймет она так, у них тут только парусники! – шепнула Соня.

– Пусть будут парусники, так даже романтичней! – подмигнула ей Янка. – Главное, добраться до места!

– Согласна два раза!

– Ну, тогда пойдемте!

#### 2

Вскоре все три попутчицы добрались до прибрежного городка среди скал и отыскали корабль. Пока ждали, Янка оглядывалась. И на эту троицу тоже оглядывались местные. Конечно, девушки бросались в глаза. Особенно одна из них, белобрысая, с короткой стрижкой. Да, Янка ловила на себе пристальные взгляды.

– Такое впечатление, что меня с кем-то перепутали или я на кого-то похожа. Мы можем вернуться сюда потом и все узнать подробнее…

– Обязательно так и сделаем!

В местной лавчонке запаслись теплой одеждой на случай шторма и погрузились на парусник. Дорога предстояла долгая и, возможно, опасная. Но скорее пришлось заскучать. Однако эта поездка позволила единственной магичке в этой компании подзапастись жизненными силами и восстановить магические. Соня зачитывалась Янкиными записями, сама же Янка тихо разузнавала у Елены подробности. Очень цветистыми и вопиющими.

– Она не любит музыку? – усмехнулась Янка, услыхав про ведьму. – Она вообще нормальная?

– Конечно, ненормальная! Злая, завистливая и ненавидит чужую радость. А наш народ поет как дышит!

– Значит, мы устроим ей концерт по заявкам трудящихся! – глаза магички сверкнули. – Главное, Елена, не слушать саму ведьму и не воспринимать то, что она попытается сказать. Надо выступить единым фронтом, устроить всеобщее неповиновение!

– Ян, осторожно! – Соня вдруг дернула Янку за рукав и кивнула в сторону какого-то типа, тихо подслушивавшего в сторонке. – Вдруг это ее шпион?

– Да ничего он не скажет! – Янка оперативно его заморозила.

– Вот это да!

– Надеюсь, больше таких нет. Он не оттает и не скажет никому ничего…

– Другие расскажут…

– Посмотрим! А что вы так удивлены?

– У нас и снега-то нет…

– А у нас магии.

– Потом разберемся. А пока… мы приехали?

– Похоже на то! Ой, крылатые ягуары! Они тут прятались!

– Кры…. латые ягуары? – обалдела магичка. Она точно такого не встречала. Соня тоже удивилась, но меньше. Яркие существа ей слишком понравились.

– Они смогут перенести нас в город, – пояснила Елена. И добавила: – Они вне закона теперь, но ничего не боятся! Настоящие авалорцы!

– Ну что ж, мы готовы! – решительно заявила Янка. Она была готова даже драться. Ветровку она сняла и сложила в рюкзак, оставшись в футболке: в этих краях было очень жарко. Соня уже тоже сделала так же. И они совещались в лесу, как настоящие партизаны, бойцы герильи.

– У меня есть одна штука, – из кармана брюк появился плеер с мини-диском, где Янка держала много музыки и песен. – Я попробую усилить звук в несколько раз, магией. Под сей аккомпанемент попробуем нападать. Но сперва надо подготовить народ!

– Конечно! Объявить, что Елена вернулась, поднять боевой дух!

– Только надо это делать осторожно, чтобы был эффект внезапности! Чтобы весь народ единым фронтом поднялся и у ведьмы не было бы ни единого шанса сбежать… Хотя я могла бы ее… приморозить, как того типа…

– Она и контрударом жахнуть может…

– Если ее внезапно не заморозить, жахнет… Мы сделаем по-другому…– магичка прищурилась. Явно что-то задумала.

Елена аж подпрыгивала от нетерпения, не могла даже вникать.

– Ты что, хочешь ее как языка вражеского взять? – дошло до Сони.

– Ну да! – кивнула Янка. И пропала из виду. Только голос ее оставался. – Я скоро приду!

– Осторожнее! 

– Все будет отлично! – донесся голос издалека.

– Она сошла с ума! Там же опасно!

– Янка магичка, хоть и недавно, – проговорила Соня. – Думаю, она знает, что делает…

– Впрочем, я бы тоже полезла! Хоть у меня и только остаточная магия, из кулона…

Соня развернула бумажку, оставленную Янкой, с запиской. Там был призыв потихоньку поднимать народ. В теории Соня очень хорошо знала, как это делается. Настала пора пробовать. И Елена со своей остаточной магией тоже сможет быть полезной. Они вдвоем отправились по Янкиному поручению. Елену сразу узнавали. И хорошо, что без шума.

– Прошу, тише, иначе привлечем внимание врага! – говорила принцесса. – Соберите всех, нам пора выступить!

Этот призыв по цепочке обошел всех. Янка же тем временем уничтожала приспешников и слуг ведьмы поодиночке. Никто из них ничего так и не понял. Чистая работа. Люди видели только сверкавшие на солнце и не таявшие статуи изо льда. Нескольких оставшихся в живых слуг, которые смогли скрыться от Янкиного гнева, люди все ж повязали. Осталось вытащить ведьму. И навязать открытый бой. Это Янка оставила новым подругам, чтобы они тоже проявили себя в общем деле. А сама, уже видимая всем в Авалоре, устроила музыкальный марафон.

За источником-то звука Шерики поначалу и гонялась. Но звук был отовсюду. Как и незнакомый насмешливый голос, с сильным акцентом говоривший по-испански. Кошмар какой-то.

– Сдавайтесь, сеньора, – гремел голос. Женский голос. – Вам уже никто и ничто не поможет!

А потом грянула музыка… Выносящая мозг и вынимающая душу.

* * *

– Она в исступлении, загнана в угол, – говорила Янка в лагере повстанцев. – Ваш выход, ваше высочество! А я подстрахую магией!

И Елена рванула в бой. За ней новые подруги с нехилой поддержкой. И обе могли бы и кулаки в ход пустить, если понадобится. А за ними – остальной народ.

Вскоре ведьма развеялась по ветру. Все возликовали. И уставились на предводительниц. Вернее, на свою принцессу и ее подруг.

Осталось найти родню… Всем.

– А это кто? – спросила Янка, обратив внимание на семейный портрет.

– Бабушка, дедушка и сестричка…

Волшебница (а Янка уже чувствовала себя волшебницей) долго смотрела на портрет, потом спросила:

– Может, их можно как-то… оживить?

– Думаешь, наш маг успел… и правда их туда спрятать?

– Я… почувствовала живые души, – проговорила магичка. – Я попробую. Пусть они оживут! – ее слова прозвучали как заклинание.

И сработало же!

– Сонь, теперь спроси по поводу кулона, может эти почтенные сеньоры что-то знают? 

Они пока только переглядывались.

– Как же кулон попал к вашей матушке, София?

– Да я сама не знаю. Знаю, что он просто был, мама про него ничего не рассказывала…

– Очень странно… 

– А про себя она не рассказывала? Может, с ней самой что-то странное было?

– А давайте она сама все расскажет? – Янка сама не поняла, как у нее это вышло. Но она притащила сюда и маму подруги.

Придя немного в себя, та заговорила:

– Я боялась рассказывать… Но приняла душу вашей невестки, твоей матери, Елена…

Янка пристально поглядела на подругу, но промолчала. Слишком много сил она потратила и теперь постепенно подзаряжалась пока от солнечного света. Тяжело….

Обе подруги ясно понимали, что здесь что-то необычное. Похоже, Соня обрела какую-то родню. Хотя непонятно, как их теперь идентифицировать….

Но разве ж это главное. Соня только в начале этого пути. Хорошо бы и Янке пройти свой. Явно же все это неспроста. Но она пока молчала. Соня не могла вот так проникнуть в ее душу да прочувствовать. Хотя и казалось, что магически – может. Но некрасиво же…

– Мам, мы навсегда останемся? – выясняла она пока другой вопрос.

– Я так точно да.

– Ну, а я должна уехать, – проговорила Янка. – Прошу простить меня…

– Я провожу, Ян, тебе надо что-то похолоднее найти..

– Навроде того, откуда мы приехали сюда? Наверно, – Янка чувствовала себя не очень хорошо. Скорее, перегрелась.

– Поехали скорее!

Янка с Соней раскланялись с хозяевами и погрузились на корабль.

– Ты туда вернешься, Сонь? – спросила колдунья.

– Наверно, да. По крайней мере, пока не вырасту и не смогу хоть что-то сделать для России.

– А искра у тебя есть! – проговорила Янка. Она опиралась о поручень. Ветер хлестал в лицо, пахло морем и деревом, и еще чем-то морским. – А родня у меня настоящая… не знаю, есть ли?..

– Где-то точно есть, на просторах этого мира! А какая у меня искра?

– Опыта у меня почти никакого, но, думаю, внушением ты можешь сделать больше пользы. Ментальная магия, возможно… А насчет родни – очень на это надеюсь…

– Давай вместе искать…

– Согласна. Кстати, как тебе текст?

– Хороший. Добрый, чистый, так сейчас и не пишут. По мне так романтики маловато, но это твое право, так еще уникальнее.

– Спасибо. Это ответ на всю чернуху и порнуху, что на книжных развалах и везде, – вздохнула Янка. – В Сибирь новости не так хорошо доходят, но все же доходят. А мне хочется чего-то светлого и чистого… Сама-то пишешь?

– Пишу. Но фанфики только…

– В интернете фанфиков мало, почти что нет, только на форумах тематических я видела. Но в этой реальности цивилизации как таковой в нашем понимании и нету. В этом и прелесть….

– Это точно. Тем более я пишу в стол и в тетрадках.

Тут Янка с силой хлопнула себя по лбу:

– Я ж даже записки дома не оставила! Родители, приемные, меня уже за погибшую считают! Они ко мне прекрасно относятся, а я так подвела их…

– Так давай их сюда вытащим! Мою ж ты маму вытащила!

– А куда их вытаскивать, Сонь? Мне даже негде якорь бросить! Был бы мой мир реален, который я описывала… Я бы там поселилась и родителей туда бы вызвала…

– Он обязан быть реальным!

– Хорошо бы. А пока, – Янкин взгляд упал на ее же руку, на пальце которой возник какой-то перстень. – У меня его только что не было!

– Родовой знак?

– Без понятия, Сонь… Как думаешь, примут меня?

– Если родные – конечно!

– Пошли, проверим? Мы, кажется, приехали!

#### 3

Две незнакомки в теплых накидках были одни на пристани. На улице то ли утро, то ли поздний вечер. Падал легкий снежок.

– Привет! – кто-то шибко веселый окликнул незнакомок.

Девчонки обернулись. Просто дите малое. Доверчивое и доброжелательное.

– Привет. Что это за место, дитя? – склонилась к ребенку колдунья.

– Эренделл… 

– Я и не слыхала про такой. А, может… – Янка огляделась внимательней. Какие-то сны всплывали в памяти, смутные. – Главное, здесь не жарко. А тебе спасибо! – Янка намагичила мальчишке леденец на палочке.

– И вам спасибо!

Мальчишка убежал. Но несколько раз оборачивался.

– Он что, принял меня за кого-то? – шепнула Янка.

– А может быть…

– Ладно, потом узнаем, – и засмотрелась на дворец. Даже в лице изменилась.

– Что ты?

– Сама не знаю. Такое чувство, что у меня с этим что-то связано. И приемная семья в другом мире… не находишь, связь может быть?

– Должна! Не бывает таких совпадений!

– Да и я немного белобрысая, северной наружности… как в кино – истинная арийка, – прыснула магичка, – характер нордический…

– Ты бы вписалась, да…

«Нечего мне терять», – подумалось Сониной подруге и она намагичила что-то снежное. Не замечая, кстати, что от того дворца кто-то пристально наблюдал.

– Твое, родное!

– Я одна такая наверно, – проговорила сочинительша. – Ты думаешь, что я принцесса-инкогнито, как ты?

– Я почти уверена! И ты более настоящая принцесса, чем я! 

– Сонь, а ты почему решила, что ты ненастоящая принцесса?

– Потому что мама Елены просто сосуществовала с моей мамой в ее теле, а отцы у нас вообще разные…

– Странно как-то, – Янка невольно оперлась о чашу какого-то местного фонтанчика. – А я вообще не смогу доказать ничего…

– Ничего? – спросила Соня немного испуганно и кивнула на сам фонтанчик. 

– Ну это я нечаянно! – пробурчала Янка, глядя на замерзшую воду. 

Кругом уже собирался народ. Что ж, Янка была готова к ответу, бесстрашно оглядывая собравшихся. К ним подошла прекрасная девушка в короне, сильно похожая на Янку. Хотя нет, не совсем – незнакомка была красивей.

– Здравствуйте, я Эльза, королева Эренделла. Кто вы такие и откуда? – и пристально-пристально смотрела на Янку. Прямо в глаза.

Янка назвалась сама и представила свою спутницу. И сказала:

– Мы проездом, из Авалора! – и это не было ложью.

– Вот это да, Авалор – это же так далеко…

«Ну вспомните уже, вспомните!» – Соня уже все поняла и пробивалась через блоки, через запечатанную память обеих.

– Это было… необходимо, мы помогали освободить тот мир от влияния одной… ведьмы, – говорила Янка. – А по поводу фонтана простите, это… моя работа…

– Вы прямо как я… – Эльза на миг замерла. – Сестренка Инге?!

– Инге… Я своего имени-то настоящего совсем не помню… – прошептала названная Инге, не отрывая взгляда от королевы.

– Тебя так давно увезли… Я была совсем маленькой, а Анна вообще только родилась…

– Нам не дали попрощаться, – память просыпалась потихоньку. И Янка робко, безо всякой надежды протянула руку.

Эльза пожала, потом обняла… Инге обняла в ответ. Соня стояла с радостной физиономией. Совершенно бескорыстно радуясь. Из толпы вышла еще одна симпатичная девушка. Видимо, только подошла.

– Анна, иди сюда скорее, Инге нашлась!

Янка с ней долго вглядывались друг в друга, словно узнавая заново. Так оно и было заново – им не удалось в свое время побыть вместе.

– Привет! – Анна чуть принужденно улыбнулась.

– Привет. Я чувствую, что вклиниваюсь между вами… вы, наверно, привыкли вместе, – тихо проговорила Инге.

– Ничего, Эльзочка так давно хотела тебя найти… И мне тоже интересно!

– Постараюсь оправдать ожидания, – кивнула Инге. И в душе ощущала, что связь с Эльзой крепла. – И надеюсь активно вам помогать!

– Спасибо!

– Ага, спасибо! Оставайся!

– Хорошо. Вот только… – Янка обернулась на подругу. – Соню я пока бросить не могу...

– Ну ты так не переживай, мне есть куда вернуться…

– Просто… я не умею пока открывать порталы, – проговорила Инге. – Если ты хочешь вернуться туда, откуда ты переместилась в тот лес… Я дам тебе адрес, предупреди приемную семью, чтобы они не беспокоились…

– Хорошо! Но мама-то в Авалоре осталась…

– Значит тебе надо в Авалор? Спасибо, что помогла мне!

– Тебе первее спасибо!

«Ты слышишь меня, сестренка? Прости, ради Бога!».

Янка написала на листке адрес и передала листок Соне:

– Если вернешься в свой мир…

«Слышу, милая! За что?» 

– Я обязательно свяжусь так или иначе! И соображу историю, которая их не напугает….

«Что вниманием вас обделяю с сестренкой».

– Спасибо, Соня!

«У нас же все впереди, милая!»

– Было бы за что, подруга!

– Что помогла найти семью! – Янка протянула руку.

– Так ты мне первая помогла!

– Надеюсь остаться друзьями и впредь!

– Обязательно!

– Ты… сейчас хочешь вернуться?

Янка боялась командовать вперед царственной сестренки, но ей хотелось дать подруге время отдохнуть как следует с дороги. 

– Да, спасибо, на корабле отдохну, тебе тут есть чем заняться, я понимаю!

Тут Янка задумалась и сосредоточилась: решила открыть коридор сразу в Авалор. И, вроде, это получилось! 

– И еще, подруга. Дай-ка руку! 

Соня подала, еще офигевая от коридора. Между ними возникла вспышка. Или, вернее, Соня сама внутренне как-то засветилась на миг.

– Что это?

– То, что в тебе было изначально, но дремало. Твоя внутренняя искра, – ответила Инге. – Попробуй!

– А что сделать? Я пока только мысли-чувства вижу…

– Ну вот их и проверь! – Янка стояла теперь рядом с сестренками.

Соня осторожно попробовала.

«Лови, считала, они тебя любят!»

Янка улыбнулась. Соня присматривалась к новой подруге, оказавшейся настоящей принцессой. Даже кое-какие жесты были одинаковы! Причем Янка не специально так делала, а как-то само выходило…

Кровь – она резко гуторит, как писал Шолохов.

– Ну что ж, передавай привет там!

– А ты не сомневайся в том, что твой мир существует! – совершенно серьезно наказала Соня, повернувшись от портала.

– Я в это начинаю даже верить!

– Чем крепче веришь – тем скорее обретешь! Как и я, может быть.

– Ты тоже обретешь все, что желаешь!

– Спасибо! Побежала я!

– Удачи! – Портал за Соней закрылся…

«Я вас тоже очень люблю, дорогие!» 

Сестренки обняли Янку. Все, даже вечность, было у них впереди. А пока Инге собралась рассказать новообретенным сестренкам о своих приключениях и заодно узнать, кто же и зачем увез ее из королевства много лет назад… Вот об этом сестрички мало что могли рассказать.

– Нам надо найти того, кто лучше помнит события тех лет. Ясно, что в архивах никакой информации нет… – Инге почесала затылок. – Если так качественно закрыли нам память, то какая-то веская причина для этого должна быть…

– Очень-очень веская, сестричка!

– Кто-то ведь должен хранить хоть какие-то сведения…

– Твоя подруга упоминала про какой-то мир…

– А, это? Это просто походу решила создать кое-что, думаю, где-то мир есть, может быть, – смутилась новоявленная принцесса.

– Я бы так хотела взглянуть, родная!

– И я!

– Да я бы тоже, девчонки, только я не знаю, есть ли он где-то… Это всего лишь моя задумка, и то только в тетради…

#### 4

Янка долго рассказывала все, что помнила. Сестренки обнимали, жалели, что так долго были поврозь. Только и грело, что в Янкиной жизни без них хорошего было больше. Главное, любящая приемная семья. А остальное – только побочные эффекты… И впереди тем более одно хорошее.

Но потом она молчала, уставившись в одну точку.

– Что ты, родная?

– Я не успела предупредить тех людей, что меня приютили и вырастили… Надеюсь, Соня успеет им сообщить, – и вздохнула. – А мне вас не хватало все эти годы! Я только теперь ощутила это особенно остро, когда память начала пробуждаться…

– И мы! Хотелось бы переселить этих прекрасных людей сюда…

– Захотят ли они сами тут остаться? Они там родились…

– С тобой – захотят… Ну или хотя бы мы им спасибо за тебя скажем…

– Думаете, лучше снова сделать коридор? – Янка чувствовала, что сегодня не сможет уже ничего. Она ощущала себя немного опьяневшей без вина.

Эльза тоже почувствовала ее состояние:

– Ты сначала отдохни, родная!

– Наверно, надо… Я даже времени не наблюдаю, – смутилась Инге. – Простите!

– Ты прости, что сразу не устроили тебя!

– Не страшно, – улыбнулась Янка и поднялась с кресла. И старалась держаться на ногах, несмотря на страшную усталость. 

– Идем, родная, устрою в твоих покоях…

– Спасибо! А ты потом с женихом познакомь! – шепнула Янка младшей и подмигнула.

– Обязательно!

Они тепло распрощались на ночь, и Янка с Эльзой ушли. Сестричка осталась у Янки в покоях. Та намагичила еще кровать, для сестренки.

– Хочется возместить тебе столько лет разлуки, милая… 

– И мне того же хочется…

– Я пока побуду здесь. Если что, я на подхвате – меня все равно слушать не станут…

– Если я прикажу – станут.

– В любом случае я буду помогать, сестричка… родная!

– Спасибо, любимая сестренка!

Они обнялись и расцеловались. Янка уже почти задремала в объятиях сестренки: так тепло и по-родному.

«Не отпускай!»

«Никогда!»

Сестренка устроила Инге и заботливо укрыла. И обретшая себя принцесса потихоньку засыпала. Посылая сестренке волны тепла и нерастраченной любви.

* * *

А обрела ли себя Соня?

Странно ощущать, что выглядишь старше сестер, которые родились раньше. И что одна из них знает о тебе, может, больше, чем ты сама. И что обе привыкают: твоя мама – это и их мама тоже, только выглядит теперь по-другому. И захочет ли настоящая покидать свое «убежище»? И как быть с папой? Пока это все не стало для нее реальным, Соне казалось, что такие вещи решаются сами собой. Раз – и родители возвращаются. А может, самой попробовать? Силы стает больше. Это, впрочем, больше сродни не магическому ритуалу, а молитве, воззванию к высшим силам.

– А тебе это точно надо, Сонь?

– А вам разве нет? Чудеса так чудеса…

– Хотелось бы. Ты сможешь?

– По идее, должна. Главное – верить!

Принцесса тоже готова была помочь, с теми силами, что имела. Было их немного – зато через край энтузиазма и горячей веры. Латиноамериканцы – они такие.

Главное, вера в себя и свои силы. И Соня попробовала. И родители Елены и Исабель светящимися силуэтами полетели навстречу друг другу.

– Оживите, пожалуйста! – совсем тихо попросила Соня, с уверенностью в голосе. Это тоже должно подействовать – ведь в своих текстах она так делала и это работало.

И правда – сработало. Этот успех поднял самооценку самой Соне.

– Ура! – воскликнула она, но запнулась, словив взгляды. И резко почувствовала себя лишней. И метнулась к маме.

– Все хорошо, Сонь! – успокоила та дочь, а сама в душе переговорила с Лусией.

Видимо, вместе предстояло воспитывать всех трех. И еще было бы интересно: захочет ли сама Лусия покидать убежище и возвращаться на трон? Хотя как же не захотеть, если тут муж вернулся. Но для Лусии была нужна материальная оболочка. Впрочем, опять же, у Сони они всегда создавались из ничего. Этот день стал днем чудес. И первую скрипку играла Соня. Еще одно чудо в ее копилке магического опыта.

Как она хотела – прямо так и сбывалось. Можно было возвращаться обратно, в Россию… Хотя, во-первых, разве ж там так просто все сбудется? А во-вторых, кто ж так сразу уезжает? Авалор стосковался без шумных праздников, без кипящего на улицах карнавала… Сонина мама только успевала напоминать, что ни народу, ни королевской семье ни в коем случае нельзя терять бдительность. А то ж опять враги налезут… А король с королевой могли бы снова занять свои места на троне и блюсти королевство. Им-то, по большому счету, не до веселья, и даже заборы красить не сбежишь. Но праздники даже королям нужны, чтобы снять напряжение с души. Главное – не расслабляться.

Песни, пляски продолжались до позднего вечера. Здесь всегда так. Соня даже подумывала остаться навсегда. А вот Елену тянуло обратно.

– Ты хочешь с нами, Елена, в холодную Россию, где зимой снег и морозы? – улыбнулась Соня.

– А ты разве не хочешь импортировать туда отсюда революцию?

– Хочу! Тогда пойдем. Мама?

– Если бы там все было так просто, как тут… Но Соня всегда хотела сестру. А я прослежу за обеими!

– Но я хотела бы помочь!

– Да я понимаю. Просто там не сказка.

– Ты помогла мне, а я постараюсь помочь тебе! 

– У тебя одна проблема – ты очень горячая. И лезешь не подумав на рожон. Соню я хоть как приучила помалкивать, и так неприятностей хватает…

– Ну что ж, раз не суждено, то желаю вам удачи в вашей борьбе!

Соня с мамой переглянулись: неужели обиделась? Понять можно, но и рисковать опасно…

– Да нет, поехали, только без меня никуда не лезть!

– Я обещаю, я не причиню вам неприятностей!

Соня вспомнила, как Янка делала портал, и попробовала настроить такой сама. Представить родную квартиру, очень захотеть туда попасть… И вскоре это ей удалось.

– Прости, Елена, это не королевский дворец…

– Ой, да знаю, из кулона видела и всегда считала, что тут офигительно!

– Ну тогда добро пожаловать обратно! – улыбнулась Соня. – Борьба начинается!

– И не заканчивается.

– Уверяю, здесь у нас много работы!

* * *

Мы оставили новоявленную принцессу с вновь обретенными сестрами. Предстояло выяснить важный для себя вопрос. Хоть бы кто-то нашелся, кто знает и помнит.

На чердаке Янка нашла чей-то портрет. Видимо, он лежал тут давно, потому что весь запылился. На нем была изображена молодая еще женщина, белокурая северная красавица. Немного суровая.

– Я не знаю, кто это, Яночка. Но похожа на маму…

– А может… это ее сестра, милая? – Янка держала в руках портрет и вглядывалась в изображение.

– Во всяком случае, какая-то очень близкая родственница.

– И колдунья? Я точно не знаю, или не уверена, но предполагаю… Во всяком случае она может быть колдуньей…

– Да, от кого-то же мы должны были унаследовать…

– Ну, вы унаследовали магию, – улыбнулась Анна.

– Зато у тебя жизнелюбие, храбрость, отвага, – Янка приобняла младшую. – У нас тоже есть, чему у тебя поучиться!

– Спасибо! – Анна расцеловала обеих.

Старшие обняли и поцеловали сестренку с обеих сторон.

…Перед сном Инге решила пройтись и вышла на берег, ожидая королеву. И тут будто из ниоткуда соткалась женщина с портрета. И что-то с ней было не так. Она двигалась быстро, почти бежала. И, кажется, была вооружена. Ну вот здрасьте!

– Ага, вот я до тебя и добралась!

– Да? И что дальше? Мадам, здесь полно стражи! – но Янка не успела договорить и осталась лежать на камнях. А незнакомки и след простыл. Прибежали плачущие сестренки, после того, как им рассказал случайный свидетель.

Сразу привести в чувство не удалось. Наверно, могла бы помочь та, что сделала это. Но она вряд ли вернется… Инге перенесли во дворец.

– Зачем она одна ушла? – младшая начала злиться.

– Ой, даже не знаю…

– Надо найти эту… Или я сама найду…

– Погоди, пусть Яночка очнется…

– Она не очнется! – от двери послышался голос. Та особа пришла сама. – На оружии был яд.

– Ах ты мерзавка! – Анна кинулась на нее с кулаками.

– Подожди, Анна. Пусть она поможет Яночке!

– Действительно, что ж ты так горячишься, племяшка? – усмехнулась незнакомка и достала из кармана какую-то склянку. Там было противоядие, которое «тетя» щедро налила сперва на рану, а потом в рот бесчувственной принцессе.

Сестры переглянулись многозначительно.

– Но чего же ты добивалась, тетушка?

– Я? Это была не я. Мне трудно объяснить, но придется!

Да Эльза и сама чувствовала, что тетя говорит правду.

– Одна злобная ведьма, некогда набившаяся мне в друзья, а потом предавшая, сейчас вселилась в меня.

Тут постепенно очнулась и Инге. И попыталась хотя бы сесть на кровати.

– Яночка, родная!

«Я так рада тебя видеть, милая!»

– Что произошло? Такие ощущение, будто кошки во рту нагадили, – поморщилась Янка.

– Противоядие это! – объяснила незнакомая дама.

– Что, меня пытались отравить? А вы кто? Вы же на меня напали! 

– Это не я напала, а наш общий враг. Простите, племянницы!

– С этого момента можно поподробнее? И назовите себя! – Янка закашлялась.

– Маргит, сестра вашей матери. Когда мне пришлось увезти Яну, та ведьма было дала нам приют. Но на самом деле она, как и все, хотела получить ее силу.

– Силу? – получилось так, что это сказали все три сестренки хором. Янка тоже прибалдела от новости. – И чего же во мне такого… необычного? – продолжила уже она одна.

– Ты умеешь творить миры. Из ничего. Все хотели эту силу, а чтобы ее получить – тебя бы пришлось убить.

– Я пока ничего не создала, у меня еще в процессе, – смутилась Инге. – Но я верю, что оно где-то есть…

– Оно уже точно где-то есть!

– Ну, возможно, я туда как-нибудь выберусь, – и подмигнула девчонкам. – Другой вопрос меня волнует не меньше. Из-за этой моей способности меня увезли из королевства и запрятали… в Сибири? – спросила Янка и пристально глянула на Маргит. – Еще удивительно, как ухитрились найти… Сибирь эту…

– Я искала мир, чтоб был без магии. И то… и там есть экземпляры. Как эта ведьма.

– И чтобы запрятать меня, кто-то изменил память всему королевству? И моей сестренке, – Янка тихонько сжала руку Эльзы.

– Это я была. Иначе тебя нашли бы и убили…

– Спасибо, тетя. И за то, что я попала в любящую приемную семью… А с той ведьмой как рассчитаться?

– Я почти уже. Это моя война, не переживайте!

– Хотелось бы помочь…

– Ты не бессмертная, да и девчонки тебя не отпустят, – усмехнулась Маргит.

– Я точно не отпущу! Ни Яну, ни Анну!

– А мы – тебя, родная! – Янка обняла царственную сестренку. – Тем более, мы только воссоединились!

– Вот и правильно, девочки. Я скоро вернусь!

– Подожди! – Янка сделала хоть какую-то защиту, чтобы с новообретенной тетушкой ничего не случилось.

#### 5

Соня с Еленой и мамой вернулись в свой мир. Тут, конечно же, ничего не изменилось…

– И что будем делать? – с воодушевлением и готовностью помочь спросила принцесса.

– Приглядываться пока… осторожно.

– Ну ты мне расскажи, что у вас тут вообще происходит…

– У власти ворье и сволочи, а у народа промыты мозги.

– Кошмар! Это похлеще того, что у нас ведьма творила! 

– Гораздо, при ней хотя бы все осознавали, как им плохо и что именно у них отняли…

– Чем я могу помочь?

– Пока не знаю, главное-то затаиться, выучиться и не предать… Так что прежде всего компанией!

Елена рассматривала фото на стене. Вообще-то она и из кулона как-то видела, но теперь это было удобнее и можно было присмотреться.

– Это кто? – кивнула она на один из портретов. – Я долго не смогу держаться. Но если это нужно для общей борьбы – то я буду ждать!

– Вместе справимся. Это Рамзай, Рихард Зорге, советский разведчик, мой учитель выдержки, можно сказать.

– Красивый, строгий… Он жив?

– Ну так-то вечно… Но казнен больше полувека назад.

– Казнен? За что?

– Так он же добывал сведения для нашей страны. Рискуя жизнью. И враги его раскрыли.

Елена задумалась, сложив руки на груди.

– Если бы он был жив, мог бы помочь нам в общей борьбе…

– И не говори! Дух-то его жив, безусловно…

– А той магией, что сейчас у нас обеих, это можно сделать?

– А… тебе зачем? – насторожилась Соня. – Да и вряд ли кто-то из нынешнего поколения примет это… Хотя может и примут…

– А из старшего? И вообще что значит «зачем»? Не «зачем», а почему!

– А, ты хочешь, чтобы он стал во главе нашего движения за свободу? Это идея!

– А то ж! Нам нужен нормальный наставник!

– Ну что ж, можем попробовать! – Соне идея понравилась. В самом деле, если соберется группа единомышленников, такая же молодежь, как она сама и Елена, Рихард вполне мог бы выступить в роли наставника и руководителя. А то где сейчас возьмешь.

Другой вопрос, как на это все посмотрит мама Сони? И так стало на одного жильца больше… В Авалоре, конечно, есть сокровища, но новую квартиру на них не купишь.

* * *

– Я, наверно, очень много пропустил, – медленно говорил Рихард, после того, как его… «воскресили».

– Да, очень много…

– Война закончилась, как видно. И кто победил?

– Наши.

– Я так понял, юные барышни, что я для чего-то нужен?

– Для всего, – не удержалась Елена.

– Мы вам готовы быть вместо дочерей, – добавила Соня. Принцесса покосилась на нее – мол, вот это лишнее, у нее свой отец есть и Соню он тоже готов принять…

– Хм, как интересно. – Рамзай задумался. – Вся моя борьба тогда была зря? Снова в стране затевается что-то нехорошее…

– Конечно, не зря! Иначе и нас бы уже не было. Но сейчас как нам без героев былых времен…

– Хорошо. Вы сами или у вас есть единомышленники, барышни? С кем хоть имею честь?

– Пока одни, названые сестры. Елена с Кубы, я местная – Соня.

– И мы не барышни, мы товарищи!

Соня про себя улыбнулась: как быстро Елена втянулась и примерила на себя новую роль! Просто нравится же… Отменная у нее сестра.

– Извините за барышень, привык. Думал, вам приятно…

– В каком-то смысле приятно, да, – улыбнулась Соня, разглядывая своего кумира из-под ресниц.

– Что ж, я готов вести за собой. Похвально, что молодежь с такой активной жизненной позицией! Нам надо составить план деятельности нашей группы, если она есть.

– Пока только мы трое.

– Но мы можем раздавать листовки. Я уверена, что за нами пойдут многие!

– Одними листовками многого не добьешься, девочки. Надо что-то более… действенное.

– Агитация? Так я бы могла помочь!

– Реальная помощь людям, прежде всего! Тогда заодно и пропаганда.

– Согласны! – хором отозвались Соня и Елена. – Вам бы как-то обосноваться и документами обзавестись…

– Это проблема, да. Кроме вас, никого не знаю, а вас тут стесню…

– Да и вы, Рихард, простите… физически давно мертвы… Вам проще документы на другое имя устроить…

– Это понятно. Но вы непохожи на тех, кто может снабдить документами нелегалов.

– Вы еще мало знаете Соню, сеньор Зоргфальт! – хмыкнула Елена. – Она может то, чего не могут другие!

– Впрочем… если вы смогли воскресить меня во плоти, это же невозможно…

Соня не знала, говорить ли ей про подругу-магичку или нет. Ведь та помогла открыться способностям Сони. Сказала без конкретики:

– Мне помогли выйти за пределы возможного.

– Ну что ж, давайте попробуем! – Рамзай был готов для первого этапа.

Соня взяла обычный лист бумаги, сложила книжечкой. Рихард наблюдал с любопытством. Просто даже понятия не имел, что она делает. А девушка принялась магичить над обычным куском бумаги. Выглядело… бредово и завораживающе. Рамзай даже в самых смелых мечтах не мог этого представить!

– И… кто я теперь? – спросил он, поочередно глядя то на «документ», то на Соню.

– Кто что захочет, тот то и увидит. И сам имя назовет!

– Это… чудеса! – только и смог проговорить герой-разведчик.

– Все для вас!

– А почему бы вам не воспользоваться своими способностями для общего дела? – предложил вдруг Рихард.

– Я пока только учусь… глаза отводить. А лезть в чужое сознание… ну не знаю.

– Ну, у нас еще все впереди, посмотрим, – подмигнул Рамзай.

– Хорошо…

– Давайте я вам покажу комнату? – выступила Соня.

– Почту за честь!

– И да – может пельмешков?

– О, не откажусь. Только сейчас понял, как проголодался.

Юная хозяйка наварила целую кастрюлю. Уж где она столько взяла – гости не вдумывались. Может запасы на черный день, может Соня сама… как это… наколдовала. Вкусно было до невозможности. Первый этап обсудили, даже документы сделали на имя Романа Заботина. Пока все было гладко.

Гостя разместили в отдельной комнате – пускай отдохнет и наберется сил перед великим делом.

– Ну ты даешь! – присвистнула Елена, когда они с Соней остались в соседней комнате. В третьей спала Сонина мама.

– Это скорее ты! Я уже по итогам!

– И подругу решила не засвечивать?

– Это избыточная информация, полагаю…

– Ну так-то да. Она никак оттуда не сможет помочь…

– Блин! Я же обещала ей подать весточку ее семье приемной! – спохватилась Соня.

– Ты до сих пор не?.. Нехорошо.

Соня посмотрела было на стоявший в углу на столе компьютер, но тот был пока бесполезен без интернета. Придется написать обычное письмо и бросить в ближайший почтовый ящик на почте – Янка написала и нормальный адрес с названием города, улицы и номером дома.

– Я завтра напишу, обещать не могу, как ситуация сложится, – зевнула девушка.

– Ну ладно.

В следующее мгновение обе уже спали. Утомились от переизбытка впечатлений. Да и для первого раза они сделали достаточно.

#### Интермедия

_– Ну что, подруги, – объявила Соня, – сейчас в нашей истории появится новая любовь Рамзая. Только… блин! Вот это я налажала с датами! Придется считать, что в моем мире уже начало двухтысячного!_

_– Выходит, я тоже свалила не в 97-м, а в начале нулевых! – Янка откинулась на спинку кресла._

_– Свалить мы могли и тогда, как изначально прописали, но время должно пройти. События «Родины» – это лето 1999-го, а до событий эта история никак не могла произойти._

_– Ну тогда ваша организация могла просто работать, изображать из себя реконструкторский клуб или клуб по интересам. _

_– Значит, пару лет так и проработали, пока нас не заметили спецслужбы… Или конкретно Зимина. До этого, видать, моего морока на документы всем хватало._

_– Вообще-то, тебе бы Силы побольше, да и морок бы ты покачественней навела бы, – проговорила принцесса._

_– Да не в этом дело, Зимина просто аномалия, потому что у нее мозги повихнутые. В «Докторе Кто» были научно-технические обманки такого типа, так называемая психобумага, так вот она была бесполезна против людей без воображения. Тут немного другое, ее безумие делает ее в некотором роде избранной._

_– А, ты в этом смысле, – соавтор кивнула._

_– Именно. Они ж так и должны познакомиться – она проверит у него документы, и опа!_

_– Н-нууу, давай пробовать! Хотя, что там еще в том сериале было?_

_– Смотри. Если бы на начало сериала у Анны Зиминой уже были постоянные отношения, да с таким красавцем и героем – она бы не втрескалась в подозреваемого в терроризме нашего офицера, вернувшегося из плена, пока бы за ним следила. И еще непонятно, когда бы и как его тогда попытались остановить. Я не берусь пока просчитывать. Да и гораздо драматичнее, если после той тяжелой истории Зимина найдет новую любовь и они довычислят этого Брагина уже вместе. Потому что я знаю, что с ним было в американском оригинале, но наши сняли только первый сезон, думай дальше, как хочешь._

_– Если он уже завязал с прошлым, террорист этот, то можно просто поговорить с ним, угостить горячительным, – Янка пожала плечами. – Что еще в таких делах бывает? Рихард не станет ведь Брагина этого по носу бить…_

_– А хорошая мысль! Он же не за бочку варенья и корзину печенья, и не настолько ему в плену мозги промыли… Просто сначала пытали, ломали, потом резко, ни с чего начали комфортить. Главгад доверил ему сына своего, десяти лет. Сказал – пусть его учит русскому тот, кто ничего не сказал под пытками. В тоске по собственным детям Брагин проникся к пацану как к родному. Потом мальчишка погиб, когда наш глава Совбеза, продажный бизнесмен, пытался выпилить главного террориста. Вот тот и сказал Брагину: твои тебя найдут, освободят, встретят как героя, лезь на телеэкраны, в политику, пролезь в доверенные лица этого подлеца и при случае отомсти ему за мальчика… Но когда случай настал, Брагин никого не взорвал, даже таких гадов. Не смог. Сейчас он формально чист, а вот того бизнесмена из политики наши силовики «ушли». Так что и Брагин сидит тихо…_

_– Ну вот пусть и встретятся, что ли, поговорят. Может, Брагин изменит свое мировоззрение…_

_ – Да, пусть изменит окончательно и больше ничего для исламистов не делает. Потому что его американского прототипа они в итоге убили за двойную игру, так и колебался всю дорогу…_

_– Тогда тоже напишем!.._

Анна Зимина шла с совещания. Клятая, собачья, выматывающая работа, чокнешься с ней обратно, а жить без нее тоже никак. В конце концов, она, Анна, больше ничего не умеет.

Еще и года не прошло с того дня, как ее со скандалом уволили из Контртеррористического центра. И не судили только потому, что выплыло ее душевное нездоровье. Анна серьезно лечилась, потом попыталась пожить мирной жизнью. Сестра даже новости при ней не включала.

А потом взлетели на воздух жилые дома – рассчитанные, подлые удары… И начальству занадобились связи Зиминой, контакты, которые соглашались иметь дело только с ней…

Какая может быть гордость, когда в родной стране такое творится! Но разве только поэтому Анна вернулась на службу?

Больше она не выдвигала безумных теорий. Помогла как смогла, а потом взялась приглядывать за молодежными организациями. Ведь то и дело подтверждались слухи, что некоторые «левые» группировки напрямую связаны с кавказскими террористами. Как кого уберечь, если верхушка продажна, а остальные видят только то, что хотят, или попросту ничего не знают?

А ведь тогда она чувствовала себя прямо-таки Рихардом Зоргфальтом, кумиром своей юности. Принесла сенсационную, абсолютно достоверную информацию, а никто не верит. И даже слушать не хочет.

Это теперь Анна понимала, что то был всего лишь сверхценный бред. И эти эмоциональные качели – террорист, не террорист, ошиблась, не ошиблась… И влюбленность эта чертова! Все от болезни, которую теперь-то она побеждает.

А Брагин сейчас живет тихо и спокойно. Помирился с женой, на первый взгляд ни в чем таком не замечен. Лезший в его покровители Басов ушел из политики, вот и Брагин нигде не светится.

И все-таки Анна каждый день вглядывалась в лица. А вдруг мелькнет в этих компаниях, рядом с подозрительными личностями, крутой лоб и упрямый взгляд Кати Брагиной? Девочке шестнадцать. И Анна уже успела убедиться, что за отца девочка порвет любого.

Вот только сейчас, прямо на улице, ей, Зиминой, бросилось в глаза совсем другое лицо. Да ладно. Можно быть похожим на артиста, но чтобы на Героя Советского Союза, да настолько сильно…

Аж захотелось глаза протереть. Она, конечно, псих и лечится, но галлюцинациями отродясь не страдала. Подумаешь, просто похож.

Догнать? Остановить? Спросить документы? И что это ей даст? Она же даже не патрульный. А он не подозрительный. Но своему чутью Анна снова училась доверять.

– Что это за дама? – тихо шепнула Елена.

– Без понятия. Она откуда-то знает нашего гостя. Хотя нет, подозревает, что знает.

– Хорошо помнит товарища Зоргфальта в лицо? Хотя в ее поколении это еще нормально…

– Да, скорее всего, просто кино про него смотрела, вот и все… да фото из архива видела, – заключила Соня.

– Может, историк…

Рихард обернулся:

– Да на ней написано, что спецслужбист она!

– Тогда пойдемте поскорее. У нас спецслужбисты как-то опасения вызывают… если она и вправду в органах…

– Если она пробьется через Сонины мороки – это чревато, да. С другой стороны, мы законов не нарушаем.

– Ну да, мы просто клуб по интересам, возрождаем комсомольские традиции…

– Что-то вроде.

– И собираться тоже в кафе?

– Нет, лучше у меня, – ответила Соня. – На почту зайдем и домой.

Да, надо было наконец отправить письмо. Соня опустила заветный конверт в прорезь почтового ящика. Теперь все будет хорошо.

* * *

Рихард проводил девчонок до дому. Пусть отдыхают, у него еще несколько встреч и по городу пройтись бы, присмотреться… Пообедать он решил в местной кафешке. Его снабдили местными же деньгами, должно хватить. Хотя бы на чай. А там заработает. Думается, уже скоро.

…Слежку он почувствовал кожей, когда сидел в маленькой кафешке. Или даже не слежку – пристальный взгляд. Постарался сохранять спокойствие. Продолжал пить чай даже в тот момент, когда его обзор загородила чья-то фигура. Рихард поднял голову и увидел женщину. Серые глаза будто его пронизывали. Она, похоже, даже не из милиции, а откуда покруче.

– Что вам угодно? – спросил очень спокойно, замечая теперь не только этот взгляд.

Лицо у нее было даже не особо официозное. Человеческое. Только очень нервное и усталое, темные круги под глазами, еще и подводка серая… Светлые волосы, и вся неяркая. Красивая, но жизнь ее переехала, похоже…

Она помедлила и заговорила:

– Простите за такой вопрос… Вы давно в Москве? Так выделяетесь, будто из другой эпохи.

– Совсем недавно приехал. А что? – вот совсем ему такие вопросы не нравились.

– Просто спросила. Таких сейчас уже не делают. Может, вы вообще моя галлюцинация.

– Вполне возможно. И что вы хотели узнать?

– Куда катится Россия и откуда ждать нового теракта.

– Вам виднее. Я всю жизнь прожил в Баку.

– Что, там еще хуже, чем тут? В любом случае, надеюсь, у вас все в порядке с документами. Вы, конечно, не «лицо кавказской национальности», но остановить на улице могут.

Рихард глубоко вздохнул и протянул российский паспорт:

– Но имя и фамилия у меня вполне обычные. Заботин Роман, – тоже привыкнуть еще надо…

– А внешность – не вполне, вы на обрусевшего немца похожи, и когда гражданство успели получить? Так, что это еще за шутки? – она аж глаза протерла. – Это же чистые листы, и вы их называете документами?

– Если вы меня узнали, тогда зачем этот цирк с документами, товарищ? – Рихард пристально глядел в глаза визави.

– Я, конечно, сейчас не при исполнении, но цирк тут устроили вы. И что значит «узнала»? Да, вы очень похожи на знаменитого советского разведчика, которого больше полувека нет в живых, но я же не могу всерьез думать, что вы – это он и есть! А вот ваши штучки с попыткой гипноза на меня не действуют и уже тянут на правонарушение.

– А я и есть тот самый Рихард Зоргфальт, – ответил Ика.

– Да идите вы в пень! Тогда вы точно моя галлюцинация. Ответ, так сказать, на вызовы времени.

– Думайте, что хотите, – вот это ж она подошла близко к истине!

– Я вас еще пробью по своим каналам. Может быть. Кстати, я Анна. И возьму себе тоже чаю, подсяду к вам, если позволите.

– Рихард Зоргфальт, – еще раз представился он. – Да пожалуйста, пробивайте, а чаем еще и угощу.

– Когда и если пойму, что вы мне не мерещитесь. Хотя я вас вижу уже второй раз, и в прошлый вы шли в компании молодых ребят обоего пола.

– И стал вам подозрителен?

– Конечно. У нас сплошь и рядом молодежными организациями рулят темные типы, которые пособничают террористам. Но такого варианта, как ваш, я еще не встречала! Если бы только то, что вы сказали, было правдой! Компетентным органам так нужен кто-то свой. Профессионал, патриот, энтузиаст. А людей не хватает.

– Предлагаете мне подключиться и к вам? Об этом надо подумать и обсудить с товарищами, – уклончиво ответил Рамзай.

– Мне сдается, что ваши товарищи слишком молоды. И предвзяты к правительственным структурам, считают, что у нас тут служат одни сатрапы. А служат-то не режиму, а Родине!

– Да, они вчерашние школьники. И вас лично не знают. Да и я с вами только тут познакомился. Да и кто знает, что у вас на уме?

– Во-первых, я столь же не знаю, что на уме у вас. Во-вторых, я и предлагаю оставить все это между нами. Но имейте в виду, что с этой филькиной грамотой еще нарветесь. Даже цыганка загипнотизирует не любого.

– Я потерял документы в пожаре, так что, надеюсь, вы поможете с их восстановлением, – промолвил Рамзай. – А по поводу остального… Я намерен помогать юным товарищам в создании неформального союза молодежи. С вами, тоже надеюсь, мы договоримся. Вы видите то, чего никто больше не видит, поэтому нам с вами нужны хорошие отношения.

– Я часто вижу то, чего нет, – она шумно вздохнула. – Но мне нравится, как звучат ваши слова. Оформлю вас как своего информатора, и все будет в порядке. Только ни при ком больше не называйтесь именем Зоргфальта, – она выразительно повертела пальцем у виска.

Он только кивнул:

– Это для вас.

– А с документами помогу. Мой вам совет – заявляйтесь как реконструкторский клуб. Не как политическая организация. Тогда к вам и провокаторы не полезут, что им ловить с любителями, условно говоря, деревянных мечей…

– Вы совершенно правы. Да и ребята вполне готовы для этого. И отличное прикрытие.

– Вот именно. Напишите, какие данные вам нужны в паспорт, коллеги все сделают. И – я слежу.

– Хорошо, – он на салфетке написал по пунктам то, что ему нужно, и передал листок Анне. – Паспорт на имя Романа Заботина, журналистское удостоверение на его же имя и возможность регистрации клуба по интересам.

– Сделаем. Вам не идет имя Роман, хотя…

Они допили чай и пока распрощались. Анна проводила взглядом высокую фигуру и задумалась: было или привиделось?

Но и утром салфетка, исписанная его рукой, оставалась вполне реальной.

#### 6

Маргит пропала куда-то на время. Сказала, что разбираться с той ведьмой. Но ведь и ее Янка тоже не помнила! Что, тетушка решила не травмировать психику и стерла память и о Римме? Скорее всего так. Зачем такая травма шестилетнему ребенку? Если сперва Римма и правда прикидывалась добрым другом… Единственное, что она «оставила» девочке – огонь, который прорывался время от времени наружу. Но принцесса не помнила, откуда он вообще у нее взялся. Ну и Бог с ним! Маргит потом все расскажет. А пока Янку, или Инге, заботило другое: стал ли реальным ее собственный мир, который она начала создавать? Сестренки и Соня были убеждены, что обязательно стал. Может, просто настроиться правильно и навести портал? Инге так и поступила. Но сперва надо было хоть сообщить девчонкам, что придется ненадолго уехать.

– Ой, а ты что, при нас портал открыть не можешь? – подняла брови младшенькая. – Не получится – так утешим, а получится – так около него и подождем тебя…

– И правда, родная, а я так и с тобой бы отправилась…

– Да я сама не знаю, что у меня получится, – вздохнула Инге. – Я ж наобум иду, в неизвестность… если что, я оттуда позову вас обеих! Обещаю! – и улыбнулась.

– Но мы должны держать тебя за руки при попытке!

– Позволь, родная!

– Ну, ладно! Просто если тетушка вернется, то она никого не застанет во дворце, – Янка приобняла обеих за плечи. И принялась за дело, сосредоточившись.

– С этим не спорим.

– Хоть и очень не хочется расставаться, солнышко, – Эльза прижала Янку к сердцу.

– Простите меня, ради Бога! – прошептала Янка, так же горячо обнимая Эльзу. – Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее…

А портал меж тем открывался. Осталось попрощаться. Обнимались долго. А за порталом уже виделся поселок, шоссе и краешек леса…

– Знаете что? Я оставлю его открытым! Если этот мир и вправду такой, как и был задуман, то никому и в голову не придет проверять, что с этой стороны. Да и вы спокойно пройдете, дорогие!

«Я очень буду скучать, родная!».

«И я ужасно!»

Сестренки дружно кивнули. Янка улыбнулась обеим и скрылась в портале.

* * *

Воздух тут был чистым и вскружил голову. Но шумы – современные ей, а она в Эренделле уже поотвыкла… Ну, а в целом тут было точно-преточно так, как она себе представляла и как описывала.

Под ноги прикатился футбольный мяч, который девушка изящным пинком отправила на спортплощадку, находившуюся неподалеку. Да и особо никто на Янку не глазел – она оделась так, в чем прибыла на истинную родину: штаны с кармашками, футболка, кроссовки и ветровка. На нее поглядели вполне приветливо. Сперва стоит, конечно, найти хоть какую-то кафешку и хотя бы попить кофе.

И этот взгляд от незнакомого парня в той группе. Она его не придумывала. Или?..

Ладно, сначала кофе. Намагиченных бриллиантов вполне хватило.

И тетрадка, что Янка обнаружила по дороге, в траве. Все и впрямь оказалось реальным… Даже дополненно реальным. Мир жил, дышал, вполне самостоятельно развивался. А дневник лучше бы отдать тому, кто был хозяином. Но хозяина Янка почему-то «убила». А какое тут сейчас время, интересно?

Ну это она спросит у тех, кого… создала. Поселок неподалеку, но идти никуда не понадобилось: Янка нос к носу столкнулась в дверях кафе с рыжей молодой женщиной. И долго глядела.

– Простите, – промямлила она.

– Все в порядке. Мы знакомы? Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Вы… Рина? – наобум спросила Янка.

– Да, а с кем имею честь?

– Яна. Собственно, это я создала ваш мир и все, что с ним связано, – выпалила принцесса.

– Вот это да! Я вам верю, чувствую сильную магию! И необычную. И как вам мир вживе?

– То, что я и рассчитывала… только с вашим братом некрасиво вышло… Он хотел смотаться в прошлое и отменить свадьбу с Сарой…

– Правда? Я и понятия не имела! Если бы он это сделал – не слишком ведь вышло бы хорошо…

– Можно на «ты»? В общем, вот тетрадка, кажется, дневник, – Янка протянула колдунье тетрадку. – Похоже, мое подсознание ее тоже вытянуло. Там написано… Извини, но пришлось прочитать…

– Тебе можно, ты автор, – Рина взяла тетрадку, открыла и вздохнула. – Да, это точно Алекса…

– Я тут на разведке, Риш. Убедиться, что я все делаю верно, – вздохнула ее высочество. – И, возможно, мне придется вернуться домой…

– Понимаю, Ян, хотя если хочешь – оставайся навсегда.

– Я-то хочу, но Вселенная еще не готова дать мне такую возможность…

– Ну, может быть, все впереди! Буду ждать твоего возвращения хотя бы в гости!

– Хорошо.

Рина проводила новую подругу до портала.

– Если что, я зайду, даже портал закрывать не буду. Не одна зайду…

– Да, отлично.

– Скучать по вам точно буду. 

«Если слышишь, подруга, можем и так связь держать».

«Здесь слышу. Постараюсь и дальше держать связь, подруга».

– Удачи нам обеим. 

Янка вернулась домой в прекрасном расположении духа. Все, что она творила, сбылось. Стало быть, ее способность творить миры стала причиной того, что ее, маленькую девочку, увезли из королевства. Сестренки сразу налетели с объятиями и расспросами.

– Все сбылось с точностью. Только мне мало удалось написать…

– Ну так а ты продолжай, родная…

– Хорошо, милая. Но первым делом для меня помогать вам, и тебе, сестренка!

– Спасибо, я тоже готова…

– И я!

– Я знаю! – Инге приобняла обеих сестренок.

– Мы же не расстанемся? Ни в каком из миров?

– А зачем нам расставаться? Надеюсь, нас насильно никто не разлучит…

«Это было бы ужасно, солнышко».

«Абсолютно!»

* * *

Тут взгляд обеих упал на большой толстый конверт, незнамо как появившийся. Девчонки переглянулись.

– Новый способ отправки писем? – прыснула Инге, разглядывая подпись.

– Ой, это от твоих приемных мамы с папой…

– Да.

Наверно, Соня придумала, как им сказать и не напугать. Сообщила, что Янка уехала за границу.

– Я, коза драная, даже не предупредила сразу их… – вздохнула Инге.

– Ну разве ж у тебя была возможность…

– У кого возможность? – вернулась младшая.

– У Яночки, приемной семье о себе сразу сообщить…

– Я Соню просила передать весточку им, – сказала Инге. – И вот как-то передалось письмо… Но как и кем? Ладно, давай я пока прочитаю, переведу вам.

– Да, послушаем…

Янка переводила сразу. К концу дрогнул голос, но дочитала принцесса до конца.

– Они такие хорошие люди…

– Да… А я даже не имею возможности пригласить их… Я же тут не королева, не могу распоряжаться… Да и они привыкли жить там, где родились. И вряд ли поверят…

– Я даже не знаю, если своими глазами увидят – так точно поверят…

– Я-то их знаю, точно не поверят, хотя и как дети в душе… Простите, девчонки!

– За что?

– За все плохое, что я делала… – Янка аккуратно положила письмо в конверт.

– Ты не переживай, – ободряюще сказала Анна. – Просто возьми и перенеси их сюда.

– Сестренка, я даже не могу туда портал навести!

– А Соне не ты в этом помогала?

– Меня туда не пускают. А Соня-то ушла в Авалор… С нее запускали…

– Тогда стоит подождать тетушку. Она-то их знает.

– Подождем! Я скоро вернусь, не пугайтесь только, – предупредила Инге и вышла на улицу.

– Ну ладно…

Но она долго не возвращалась. Сестрички забеспокоились и побежали на улицу. Янка сидела там и пыталась заживить обгоревшую руку.

– Яночка, как же ты… – Эльза кинулась сама охлаждать и исцелять.

– Да я сама не ожидала. Получилось все вот так. Думала, нормально все пройдет…

– А что ты делала-то?

– Мне надо было вспыхнуть, но не могла же я в помещении! Вот и вышла, чтобы не спалить все… А оно меня чуть не спалило…

– О Боже!

– Надеюсь, Маргит вернется… 

– Должна, а то сможем ли мы помочь…

– Все сможем! – внезапный голос аж напугал. – Тем более, таких неприятностей больше быть уже не должно. С ведьмой покончено раз и навсегда!

– Спасибо!

– Тетушка вернулась! Все хорошо?

– А то у нас тут на Яночке, похоже, проклятие!

– Оно уже должно уйти, проклятье. Все отлично, племяшки!

– Хорошо бы так… За Яночку очень переживаю.

– Все с ней хорошо будет, я уверена! – тетка подмигнула Инге.

– Как там, в том мире, Маргит? – спросила вдруг Янка. – Сколько времени там прошло? Я ушла, когда там был 97-й год…

«Я за тебя тоже, родная!».

– Сейчас примерно двухтысячный. Но Соня регулярно пишет письма твоей приемной семье.

– Кстати, я недавно получила пухлый конверт от них, – улыбнулась Янка. – Весь вопрос в том, кто и как его прислал? И… я не могу туда сунуться ни порталом, ни сознанием…

– Это надо через меня и Соню.

– Хорошо. Что ж, пойдемте, хоть шоколаду поедим! – Янка обняла девчонок.

– О, с удовольствием!

– Спасибо, родная!

Потом все вчетвером сидели у камина и поглощали вкусняшки. Отдыхали, восстанавливали магию, у кого была. Вечерком Маргит забрала себе Анну – слишком долго не общались. А старшие сестры уединились у себя.

– Яночка, как ты теперь? Проклятие правда ушло?

– Да, солнышко, я чувствую себя гораздо лучше! И ты тоже помогла мне! – Янка обняла Эльзу.

– И всегда буду помогать, все, что смогу, сделаю, и больше! – Эльза прижала сестричку к сердцу.

– Если хочешь, солнышко, оценить то, что я пишу? Прости, непонятно выразилась…

– Очень хочу!

– Если что, ты просто спрашивай, что непонятно, я объясню, – попросила Инге и поцеловала сестренку.

– Обязательно! – и расцеловала в ответ.

* * *

Работа у Янки продвигалась: она просто продолжала начатое. И где-то достраивался и сам мир, и отношения между персонажами. Может, там, за порталом, что-то менялось прямо сейчас. У Янки накопилось две или три толстых тетради, которые надо было отредактировать. Но пока некому… Может, тетушка согласится. Или Соня, она у мамы подрабатывает… Ну а пускай первыми читателями побудут близкие и родные люди! Это же так здорово. Янка с легкой душой отдала тетради тетке и девчонкам. Сама была готова объяснить, что непонятно.

– А может, ты нам вслух будешь читать? Или как тебе лучше, солнышко?

– Я с радостью! И переведу сразу, – кивнула принцесса. Так и повелось вечерами у камина.

Хватило надолго.

Янка поймала теткин взгляд, как бы спрашивающий: сама-то уверена, что он есть, твой мир?

И ответила вслух:

– А я там была! И там все в порядке!

– Ух ты, вот это да!

– Я пока не знаю, когда еще туда сунусь. Там-то должны знать, что со мной все хорошо.

– Может, вместе как-нибудь сходим?

– Хорошо. Если бы моя жизнь сложилась с худшим сценарием, было бы все это?

– Кто знает, давай об этом думать не будем, милая…

– Ты права, об этом лучше не думать… А то уже один раз кошмар даже приснился, что меня не признали… Слава Богу, что то был всего лишь сон, – и приобняла любимую королеву.

– Никогда такого не будет! – и прижала сестричку к сердцу.

– Конечно не будет, милая. У меня самая лучшая в мире семья! Вернее, две – те люди, что меня вырастили – тоже семья!

– Навестить бы их…

– Я бы тоже хотела, но мне нет больше туда пути…

– Тогда их сюда!

– Я не уверена, что они останутся… Это не их мир…

– Но там же ты, а они одинокие пенсионеры…

– Я просто думала довести свой мир до ума и переселиться туда, а потом и приемных родителей переселить.

«С тобой переселиться, милая сестренка».

«А так правда можно?»

– А это вариант…

«Если ты хочешь, родная».

– Там была бы привычная им атмосфера – они привыкли. Хотя пусть сами решают…

«Очень хочу!»

– Так поговорить хотя бы…

– А ты можешь устроить, тетушка? – пристально взглянула на Маргит Янка.

– Думаю, да!

– Хоть лично попрошу прощения, что свалила без предупреждения! – хмыкнула принцесса.

– И правильно.

#### 7

Вскоре они стояли друг перед другом: интеллигентного вида пожилая пара и молодая девушка в длинном платье с высоким воротником. Янка улыбнулась им:

– Честь имею представиться, принцесса Инге. Которую вы знали под другим именем.

Приемная мама едва в обморок не упала, у отца тоже в голове не укладывалось.

Янка по очереди обняла обоих. И представила своих сестер. Маргит они знали и так: ведь именно она привела к ним Янку.

– Да, Яночка, нам надо было догадаться. Ты ведь сама чудо, в нашем клятом мире таких не делают.

– Я еще и магичка, как моя милая сестренка, – и тихонько пожала руку Эльзе.

– Добрая волшебница, как в сказке? Да, это так и должно быть…

– Ну так и сам мир – сказка. И вы простите, что так резко свалила тогда, даже записку не оставила. Я ведь планировала вернуться сразу после тренировки, а попала в другой мир…

– Да, наверно, это не так просто…

– Вселенная решила, что мне нет больше резона возвращаться в ваш мир и мое место здесь, дома. И я не могу даже к вам перейти…

– Как грустно… Ну хоть повидаться иногда…

– Это уже через тетушку…

– Спасибо вам! – повернулась приемная мама к Маргит.

– Это вам спасибо, что сохранили и вырастили Янку! – с чувством проговорила Маргит. Принцесса уловила что-то другое, что хотела сказать тетка, что-то очень важное и тайное. Ну да это потом. А пока она одарила их роскошными подарками. Они такого и представить не могли! Бриллиантовая брошь для мамы и отличный костюм из люксовой ткани для отца. И правда роскошь. И пожизненное счастье для обоих. А пока королевский ужин организовала сама королева. Не расставались долго. Но все-таки их тянуло домой. В гостях хорошо, но дома лучше, пусть хоть какой дом. Обещали друг другу не теряться.

– На прощание, – Янка протянула приемным родителям необычный кошелек. – На случай, если совсем туго станет, просто подумайте – и деньги всегда найдутся! Я знаю, вы бережливые, любите откладывать, так что ничего необычного даже самые наглые и любопытные не заметят.

– Вот это да, милая!

– Это все, что я для вас пока могу сделать! – Янка обняла приемных родителей. Ее близкие тоже поблагодарили их от всей души, прежде всего за саму Янку.

Расстались очень тепло. Янка на прощание помахала им и долго смотрела вслед, даже когда портал закрылся. Потом вздохнула.

– Что ты, милая?

– Они вернулись туда, обратно… что даст им тот мир?

– Так давай их к нам заберем!

– Они не впишутся к нам, они уже сказали, солнышко… Мне надо заканчивать с отладкой мира!

– Я могу как-то помочь?

– Ты уже помогаешь, милая моя. Ты отличный критик, что касается простых человеческих отношений! – Янка обняла сестренку и нежно прижалась.

– Спасибо, родная! – и расцеловала.

– И младшая наша, с тетушкой – благодарные читатели!

– О да, милая.

– Ну что, пойдемте отдыхать? – принцесса приобняла близких. – Мы семья и нам надо держаться вместе!

«И с тобой хочется побыть вместе, родная!».

«А уж мне как!»

– А ты куда все время пропадаешь, сестренка? – Инге шутливо взъерошила челку Анне.

– Ну-у, у меня есть жених! – сообщила она.

– Здрасьте! И ты до сих пор его скрывала? Вот шифровальщик!

– Да как-то случая не было…

– Надеюсь, это не прынц заморский? Им доверять нельзя. Познакомь нас завтра, хорошо? – и чмокнула сестренку в щеку.

– Обязательно! Нет, он совсем простой парень, но самый замечательный!

– Ну и славно! Я за тебя рада!

– Спасибо, милая!

– Люблю тебя!

– И я тебя очень!

– Мы все тебя очень любим и желаем только счастья!

– Спасибо, родные!

Переобнимавшись, все разошлись по своим комнатам.

Девчонки долго шептались в сумерках. И без лампы им было прекрасно. Расставаться не хотелось ни на секундочку.

– Не отпускай меня! – шептала Янка, прижавшись. – Если что, я тебя заберу с собой!

– Никогда не отпущу!

– Спасибо, родная! Устала? Давай устрою мою королеву, самую любимую?

– Спасибо, родная! Немножко устала, да…

Инге укрыла Эльзу и долго сидела рядом, шептала что-то нежное. И поцеловала ее на ночь.

«Светлых снов, радость!».

«Тебе больше, солнышко!»

Янка еще раз поцеловала сестренку и легла сама. А дописать ребятам жизнь она еще успеет. Лучше и лучше.

#### 8

Анна много думала о случившемся. Списать бы все на галлюцинации, да не дает что-то… Надо прежде разобраться в себе, своих ощущениях и разложить все по полочкам. Самое главное – КАК, каким образом Рихард оказался в этом времени, живой? В магию и ни в какую чертовщину она не верила. Но ведь все это явно никуда не вписывается. Непохоже на актерство или что-то подобное. В общем, решила Анна, разбираться надо основательно. И, желательно, не привлекая коллег. Поставит их потом перед фактом, а пока проследит.

Теперь ее интересовали молодые люди в организации, к кому Рихард более часто обращался. Вдруг именно они что-то могут знать? Начать с тех, у кого он живет. А потом она выйдет и к другим.

Итак, Софья Уфимцева. Ни в чем ранее замешана не была. Ходила если на мероприятия, то только на разрешенные. А в основном – университет, учеба, подработка. Вторая девица заслуживала особого внимания. Правда, Соня представила ее как студентку с Кубы по обмену. Но по документам нигде такая не проходила. Елена Кастильо, понимаешь, Флорес.

При разговоре Зимина подозрительно косилась на Елену, пыталась выведать, как, что и к чему. Та умненько помалкивала. Делала вид, что русского языка не понимала. В контактах с террористами точно никто из них не был замечен. Просто обычный реконструкторский клуб по интересам. Хорошо бы посидеть на сборищах и послушать, о чем все тут говорят. Но ведь не пустят… Надо по-хорошему. Тогда хотя бы вступить в их клуб, сперва узнать, реконструкцией какой эпохи занимаются.

* * *

Соня иногда присутствовала при мимолетных встречах Зиминой и Рихарда и явно ощущала ее интерес к разведчику. Впрочем, кто бы не, она и сама… но она девчонка, а тут состоявшаяся личность и прекрасная женщина… Надо бы помочь им сойтись. Вообще-то соваться в чужую жизнь не комильфо, но Рихард вроде и свой как бы, раз взялся руководить молодежной командой. Однажды, как бы случайно, она шепнула:

– Товарищ Зимина к вам вроде как неравнодушна.

– Это она вам сама сказала? – глаза улыбались.

– Я как-то не представляю, чтобы она стала обсуждать это со мной… Но у нее на лице написано…

– Я не хвастаюсь, но скажу, что всю жизнь окружен подобным. Это бывает весьма полезным… но не между соратниками, как правило.

– Ну вы решайте сами, товарищ Рамзай, я только дала наводку…

– Благодарю, я подумаю. Человек она неплохой и обездоленный, но, увы, внешне очень похожа на жену посла Отта, ты ее должна помнить, у нас был паритет – не показывать никому, что когда-то пересекались в левых кругах. Не выдавать друг друга. Она на меня, пардон, вешалась, и даже посол бы против не был, такой он мне был «лепший друг»… Но против был я.

– Понятное дело, – с этим Соня не спорила.

– Она тут не виновата, но при ее ранимой психике нельзя давать даже тень надежды, если я не смогу соответствовать. Искренне. Я со своими не притворяюсь.

– Но вы-то сами какие-то чувства испытываете? Простите за прямоту…

– Симпатию, но пока не более. Ты это ради нее делаешь или просто хочешь свадьбу?

– Честно? Ради вас обоих! Вы один, она тоже – в смысле, без пары, – Соня покраснела. Все-таки она сунула нос во взрослые дела. – А вы вместе так красиво смотритесь со стороны!

– Может, у тебя и чутье на такие вещи… Но ты точно не Елену хочешь обезопасить?

– Нет, моей сестренке не нравятся мужчины сильно постарше, ей отцовской любви вполне хватило, – «в отличие от меня» повисло в воздухе.

– Вон оно что. Значит, не Елену…

– Значит, не Елену, – смущенно улыбнулась Соня, сидя на подоконнике.

Рамзай сделал шаг назад, на всякий случай.

– И правильно, твоя судьба тебя еще ждет.

– Может, и вы тоже провидец, товарищ Рамзай?

– Просто исхожу из опыта.

– Хорошо бы, если бы еще это был свой человек, каменная стена…

– В той компании, что мы сколачиваем, обязательно найдется.

– Что ж, будем надеяться найти каждый свою судьбу!

* * *

Она бы попросилась хоть на одно собрание, послушала бы, о чем они общаются. А для этого надо попросить Рихарда (ну не могла она называть его Романом, какой тут Роман хоть с любой буквы?!), чтобы он ввел ее в сообщество, как-то представил, чтобы не вызвать у ребят никаких опасений. Куратор из спецслужб – это явно перебор. А нужен ли им еще один взрослый? Да и сам Рихард тоже как-то подозрительно на нее поглядывал. Или даже скорее с легкой неприязнью, которую пытался скрыть. Анна заметила, когда передавала документы. А ведь тогда, в кафе, нормально общались, откуда это усталое раздражение сейчас, белым днем? Тем более он вручил в ее руки свою судьбу, легализацию!

Надо просто позвонить, договориться о встрече.

– Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, Рихард, – начала она, когда они снова оказались вдвоем на нейтральной территории.

– Да, слушаю, – и этот его прищур, с юности знакомый по фоткам, и взгляд, цепкий, пронзительный…

– Какими такими играми вы у себя занимаетесь? В самом деле бегаете с деревянными мечами?

– Это лучше, чем пить пиво в подворотне, и лучше, чем бузить в компании сомнительных бунтарей.

– Не спорю. Но все ли это? Можно к вам… присоединиться? – спросила Анна в лоб. – Или я не подхожу по параметрам?

– Да подходите, и организация не политическая. И вы нас в некотором роде прикрываете.

Зимина только кивнула: мол, договорились. Но почему он глаза отводит?

– Мы… с вами уже встречались ранее или я вам кого-то напоминаю? – Анна потягивала кофе.

– Простите, точно напоминаете. Неприятного человека из прошлой жизни, но вы-то сами тут совсем ни при чем.

– Теперь понятно, – женщина усмехнулась уголком губ. – Ну что ж, постараюсь произвести на вас хорошее впечатление! Тем более, мы будем видеться часто, в меру возможностей каждого из нас.

– Пусть так и будет. Оно того стоит, я верю.

– Может, тогда признаете, что и про пожар сочинили?

– Правда слишком невероятна.

– Тогда закажем еще кофе.

* * *

После своей казни в сорок четвертом, так он рассказывал, спокойно, буднично, он променял рай на странствия. Пока его не призвали сюда, в Москву, в начало нового века.

– Что значит «призвали»? Ваши ребята занимались столоверчением? Проводили какие-то ритуалы?

– Да ну что вы. Им просто был нужен лидер, взрослый друг, потому что родителям некогда. Да и не у всех они, что называется, сознательные. И я появился среди них, у одной из них дома, у Софии. Как вы и сказали в нашу первую встречу: ответом на вызовы времени.

– И я должна этому поверить? Дух героя из прошлого нисходит на землю, обретает плоть, иллюзорные документы… А деньги у вас тоже иллюзорные?

– Деньги настоящие. Из партийной кассы, так сказать. Только их немного. Сейчас все продается и покупается. Так говорят те, у кого и можно приобрести все нужное. В том числе документы. Но на это у нас пока денег нет.

– Зато есть я. А у меня – выходы на обозначенных вами продажных субъектов. И я почему-то все это для вас делаю.

– Вы уже сделали очень много, и я не устаю благодарить. А деньги обязательно верну. Когда начну получать гонорары за статьи и переводы.

– С этим разберемся. Мне пока важнее понять, кто же вы на самом деле и чего хотите вместе с подопечными.

– Я же сказал – приходите. Я так и скажу ребятам, что вы наш человек в органах. Так же можно?

– Если они не выгонят. Пусть будет можно. Хотя бы на вашей территории.

И так хотелось поверить, что все по-настоящему. Что они не просто прощупывают друг друга, притворяясь, что доверяют. Пожить хоть чуть в своих грезах. В своем безумии. Где в мир приходит давно почивший герой, потому что поднять знамя больше-то попросту некому.

* * *

На заседаниях клуба было уютно. Как будто Анна снова сидела рядом с папой и его товарищами. Только в те дни она одна там была подростком. А сейчас что, в лучшее верят только юные, наивные и чистые? Им не нравятся нынешние порядки, но, к счастью, хватает ума не делать глупостей и не попадать в милицию. Они даже вне клуба не светятся ни символами, ни лозунгами. Только делами, адресной помощью людям, а еще организуют походы и экскурсии.

На удивление, Зимину ребята приняли, пусть и не сразу. Там был кое-кто из офицерских семей, так что про «служилое сословие» все понимали все. Кто-то же должен поддерживать порядок! И постепенно сплачиваться, менять что-то изнутри.

И все-таки не реже, чем на собраниях, Анна виделась с Рихардом наедине. В основном все в той же кафешке. Они много разговаривали, она рассказала, как ее отец поведал ей о нем, о Рамзае. И во многом поэтому она и решила пойти по отцовским стопам. Сейчас папа на пенсии, а его лучший друг стал Анне наставником и начальником.

А Рихард рассказывал ей, и она все больше верила, что уже пережил и девяносто девятый, и двухтысячный, и даже две тысячи первый. И что там, откуда он, в две тысячи первом закончилось уже вообще все.

– Там вообще многое по-другому. Нет таких телефонов, как тут, и твою организацию создали позже, и первая чеченская позже началась… И тут странным образом у народа квартиры больше.

– Ты мою видел? – вырвалось у нее.

– Когда-нибудь очень надеюсь.

Анна вдруг почувствовала на своей руке его. Так скоро он переобулся? А они даже и не пили, ей и нельзя, таблетки.

Она поглядела на него не то чтобы оскорбленно – скорее потрясенно. И заговорила, как-то, впрочем, забыв отнять руку:

– Ты себя не пересиливай, я вам и так продолжу помогать. Нам ни к чему эти игры. Мне такого уже хватило.

– Чего хватило? – не понял Рихард.

– Была у меня история. Совсем недавно. Вот так же в меру случайно сталкивались в кафешках. Он считался погибшим, а спустя шесть лет наши освободили его на Кавказе из плена. У меня была информация, что некий наш офицер был в плену перевербован и устроит у нас теракт. Я думала на него. Только одна я. И мне никто не верил, прямо как тебе с двадцать вторым июня.

– Прости, перебью, там сложнее было, немцы несколько раз меняли даты, часто гнали дезинформацию, не было прямо уж такой одной шифровки от одного меня.

– О как. Ладно, это я как-нибудь отдельно обдумаю. Там тоже было сложно, я его подозревала, следила за ним, а он, наверно, хотел понять, сколько мне известно, вот и играли в сближение. И у нас был роман, недолгий, но бурный, я всерьез увлеклась, он – не знаю. Я проговорилась о подозрениях, он обиделся, пришла информация, что перебежчик – другой человек, которого потом застрелили после покушения. А этот меня сдал. Может, я все же не ошиблась насчет него и он боялся, что я его вычислила. Иначе я не могу объяснить, зачем он сказал столько всего моему руководству. Да я под трибунал не попала только потому что вскрылся мой психиатрический диагноз! У меня, чтоб ты знал, МДП, или, как сейчас говорят, биполярка, – она перевела дух и взглянула в глаза собеседнику.

Ему захотелось попросить прощения. Он тоже смотрел на Анну, не отрываясь. Наконец промолвил:

– И ты с этим живешь?

– Живу как-то. Работа усугубляет, а без нее как-то вообще никак. У моего папы было так же. Особенно после того, как мама от нас ушла. И слушай, меня выгнали, я еще бегала, орала, чтоб за ним следили, потом мне казалось, что все это всего лишь больной энтузиазм маниакальной фазы. Ничего же не случилось. Но вопросы по тому покушению остались. Я-то махнула рукой, лечилась, свалила к сестре… и прикинь, позвали снова работать. Ты же знаешь, как оно, когда контакт ни с кем, кроме того, кто его вербовал, общаться не будет! И я пошла. Сейчас вот почти консультант, приглядываю за молодежью, а нет-нет да и царапает: а вдруг я тогда не ошиблась? Вдруг исламские террористы еще отдадут ему какой-то приказ?

– Если один раз поймали на крючок, то уже не отпустят, – проговорил Рихард. – Может, тебе отойти от дела? Прости, глупость сказал. Но ради того, чтобы защитить.

– А работать кто будет? Найти бы этого Брагина, расколоть, может, перевербовать… Черт, вот я тебе все это вываливаю, а еще неизвестно, кто ты такой на самом деле и чего от меня хочешь! Знаю только, что я тебе выгодна, но несимпатична!

– Не бойся. Эта информация умрет во мне, – заверил он. – Хранить тайны – это у меня профессиональное. Ты все еще не можешь поверить, что я –это я, которому небо выдало мандат на возвращение, что мой позывной и вправду Рамзай.

– Просто ну да, я сумасшедшая, но не настолько. С галлюцинациями еще не разговаривала. Но верить чутью и сердцу боюсь. Когда Брагин меня предал, просто лежала лицом к стене, пока не увидела его по телеку в зоне покушения… Тогда опять забегала как бешеная.

– А если я попрошу свидетелей подтвердить, как я оказался здесь, на Земле и в это время? – улыбнулся Рихард. – Или тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть?

– Да. Привыкнуть и поверить. Не только в твое существование. Еще и в твою искренность. Так что не надо со мной флиртовать, закрыв глаза и думая об отчизне.

– Ты настолько уверена, что я именно так сейчас и поступаю, а не искренне и от всей души?

– Ну слушай, у тебя работа такая! С чистыми глазами вешать людям на уши лапшу!

– Не соратникам.

– Ой ли. Я же твое прикрытие, полезное знакомство.

– Ты не просто прикрытие, – он взял ее руку и поцеловал. – Я всю жизнь мечтал о таком прекрасном прикрытии. Ох, опять я флиртую. Но на сей раз это правда, ты мне нравишься, как человек!

– Было бы у меня еще другое лицо… – она попыталась вздохнуть, но от поцелуя, от слов, от вибраций его голоса, от горячего дыхания на коже дыхание перехватывало. – На кого я там похожа?

– Да забудь… На жену посла Отта. И то с налету и если не приглядываться.

– О черт. На одну из тех дамочек, с которыми ты как раз спал с отвращением. Потому что так было надо.

– Я избежал такого. Не было того, что мне так рьяно приписывают все, кому не лень.

– И как только тебе удавалось их отшивать, если только при виде тебя они в штабеля укладывались? Не мог же ты им объяснять, что у тебя в Москве жена и ты ее любишь! Впрочем… недосягаемое всегда притягательно вдвойне…

– Ну вот как-то приходилось включать недотрогу, – ответил Рихард, не выпуская руки Анны из своей. – Иногда это срабатывало.

– Я б на это посмотрела! – она нервно засмеялась. – И неужто они тебе не впаривали, что без тебя с ума сойдут или покончат с собой? Потому что ты можешь подумать, что я делаю именно это.

– Впаривали, и очень даже. Но у меня в душе была Катя, а другие – они просто были… не близкими. Или соратницами, а это вообще другое. Нет, я насчет тебя так не думаю. Мы просто хотим узнать друг о друге побольше, вот и все.

– Спешить не надо, согласна, тем более самое страшное про меня ты уже знаешь. И можешь обдумать, надо ли оно тебе. Ты же всегда детей хотел до сумасшествия, а мне скоро сорок, да и какие дети от безумной…

– Какая разница, сколько тебе лет? Родить можно и в пятьдесят, если организм позволяет. Но это уже твой выбор и тебе решать. Я в любом случае приму твое решение.

– Ты как-то вообще нереально прекрасный и понимающий. Но старательно обходишь тему моего диагноза.

– Прости. Я просто предположил, как бы могло быть. И это просто… считай за мечты. Мечтать, как говорится, не вредно.

– То есть если бы я была нормальная и с другим лицом? Это как я в юности про тебя думала – если бы он жил в мое время! Я всегда восхищалась… твоей, так сказать, легендарной личностью. Тогда не было принято фанатеть от героев, обожать их, вы для нас, живых, были как пантеон, но тем не менее.

– При чем тут твоя внешность? Я давно про это забыл думать. Внешность у тебя обычная, даже весьма милая. И да, я же живу в твое время.

– И все еще остается самое большое «но».

– Какое?

– Сумасшествие.

– Для меня это не преграда… ты мне нравишься и такой. Я не вижу недостатков, а если и вижу, я их игнорирую. 

– Смотри. Если испугаешься и повернешь назад, меня уже никто не вытащит. Говорю сейчас, на берегу, не для того, чтобы ты был со мной из жалости.

– Кто испугается? Я? – Рихард засмеялся. – Нет, этого не будет. Я же говорю, я не из жалости, а из простого человеческого чувства.

– Это чувство как-то тоже не любовью называется. Хотя чего захотела, еще и так скоро!

– Хочешь, я с ним встречусь? – предложил неожиданно Рэмзи. – Он же меня не знает, а про тебя я не скажу. Просто научу его любить Родину и объясню политику партии. 

– Ты про Брагина, что ли? Впечатляющий порыв. Рискни, хуже не будет. Изложу тебе все, что знаю или подозреваю, официально он абсолютно чист.

– Хочется посмотреть ему в глаза и найти в них совесть, – отозвался Рихард.

– Совесть у него есть, это точно, иначе он бы тогда взорвал себя вместе с кучей политиков и военных. Надо, чтобы он порвал все связи с Бен Джалидом и его бандой, а еще лучше – стал работать на нас под прикрытием.

– Положись на меня как на журналиста. Язык у нас подвешен хорошо. Не люблю хвастаться, но реально с этой стороны смогу помочь. Какая еще информация о нем есть?

Дальше они долго и профессионально обсуждали личность майора, а с недавних пор полковника спецназа ГРУ Алексея Брагина. А Рамзай в уме прикидывал, как начать с ним разговор. Не двинуть с порога в морду он сможет, уже хорошо. А там два офицера ГРУ завсегда разберутся. Эх, еще бы удостоверение годное, если потребуется… Хотя неофициально, пожалуй, даже лучше.

#### 9

Рамзай подкараулил Брагина у гаража, где тот собирался молиться Аллаху.

– И как, помогает? – его слова прозвучали, как гром среди ясного неба.

– А ты еще кто?

Рихард показал лишь журналистское удостоверение:

– Имею несколько вопросов. Ты ж не откажешь прессе?

– Я одного чуть в кому не отправил. Но ты из другого теста, больше на одного из наших похож. Говори прямо, чего надо.

– Много тебе твой Аллах помог? – спросил напрямую Рихард. – Сам понимаешь, в каком дерьме ты оказался…

– Во-первых, никто ничего не докажет. Во-вторых, Басов жив, но из политики убрался. А значит, никто меня уже ничего делать не заставит. А если заставит – пошлю их.

– Я же все равно раскопаю, – пообещал Рихард. – Проведу журналистское расследование, всю подноготную выведу.

– Я же сказал, что завязал! Чего тебе еще от меня надо?

– Обещай мне, как офицер офицеру. И с этим твоим Аллахом тоже завязывай. Он тебя только в тупик завел…

– Обещаю. Только вера – вопрос отдельный. В плену больше не за что было ухватиться, и ну не было там христиан, а общая молитва была. Сам-то крещеный?

– Не помню, маленький был. Отец лютеранин, мама православная, не знаю, что они там за меня выбрали. Но сам неверующий. Коммунист. И под пытками тоже им оставался. До конца.

– Это ж где тебя так переехало? На войне атеистов не бывает.

– Ты все равно не поверишь.

– Ты так странно сказал – до конца. Тебя вытащили из пыточной или?..

– Или, – Рихард смотрел прямо в глаза Брагину. – Там, наверху, решили, что я еще нужен миру, и дали путевку на Землю, – он назвался своим настоящим именем. – А мой позывной ты, может быть, знаешь. Рамзай.

– Охренеть. У тебя такие глаза, что я поверю. Я слишком близко видел и смерть, и безумие. Только неужто же ты не видел Бога Единого?

– Может, и видел. Но это лишь большой разум. И свет. И уж он точно все видит и слышит! И поступки каждого оценит!

– А говоришь – неверующий.

– Я не верю, я – знаю. Я там был. А ни одна из адаптированных людьми религий не помогает, ты вот сменил одну на другую…

– Ну что ж, – Брагин протянул руку. – Стоит за это выпить? За такую встречу и все прочее?

– Пойдем куда-нибудь в приличное место, – Рихард ответил на рукопожатие. – А то тут как-то не слишком удобно. Угощу.

– Сейчас, жене только скажу, что друг из дальней командировки вернулся и мы идем отмечать.

– Я подожду, – кивнул Рамзай. 

…До вечера они просидели в кафе. Говорили обо всем, но имени Анны ни один из них не упомянул. Только служба, работа в газете, журналистские расследования…

– В общем, бывай, – сказал Рамзай напоследок, – если что – звони. Я и на Бен Джалида управу найду.

– Ну, судя по твоим связям в мире средств информации, я не сомневаюсь.

– Я не только в журналистике. Среди политиков знакомых хватает. Поживем-увидим!

– Да. Бывай и ты!

Расстались почти друзьями.

* * *

Принцесса по вечерам, когда сестренка спала уже, потихоньку продолжала записывать в тетради свои мысли. Очень уж хотелось поскорее отшлифовать мир, да переселиться туда. Или поселить там приемных родителей… Приходилось искать золотую середину между скоростью и качеством. Перед глазами был уже другой мир, давно позабытый Янкой за много лет жизни в «цивилизации» – неоткуда было брать идеи… А если с Соней связаться? Янка покосилась на спавшую Эльзу – только бы не разбудить, – и погрузилась в транс. Но с первого раза пробиться не удалось. Значит подруга не в Авалоре. Вот и что теперь делать? Ладно, завтра Янка поговорит с Маргит, может тетка поможет: у нее-то есть выходы во все миры… А пока Инге тихонько пригладила сестренке волосы и поцеловала. И уснула до утра. Тетрадка осталась открытой на столике… А утром в ней обнаружилось несколько новых строк. Другим, не Янкиным, почерком… Сестренкиным… Когда же родная успела? Та, видно, рано поднялась – в комнате ее не было. Что ж, королевские заботы. Янка пошла искать. Выглядела она в своем синем платье не хуже сестренок – такая же важная.

– Ваше величество!

«Спасибо, милая!»

«Было бы за что, я только чуть-чуть попыталась… моя Яночка так переживала…»

Вслух она приветствовала сестру как подобает. Инге чувствовала на себе взгляды и смущалась. Не хотела она затмевать сестренку. И попыталась как-то внушить, что не она тут главная, а Эльза. И вроде получилось.

«За это и спасибо, родная!»

«Сейчас освобожусь и все-все обсудим, солнышко! Тебе спасибо тоже!»

«Помочь тебе, родная?»

«Просто побудь рядом, пожалуйста!»

«С радостью!»

Янка краем глаза узрела какого-то парня рядом с младшей, но спрашивать пока не стала, безошибочно решив, что это и есть тот самый жених. А сестренке просто подмигнула.

«Да, оставим их вместе!»

«Сперва поженим».

Прием, слава богу, закончился, и можно было расслабиться и поговорить просто так. 

«Да я имела в виду – прямо сейчас пообщаться, пока мы с тобой отойдем…»

– Я нормально начала, сестричка?

– Ты чудо, родная! Я как раз застряла.

«Прости, не поняла сразу».

– Давай и дальше вместе? – и поцеловала.

«Ничего страшного, золотце».

– Я только за, солнышко! – и поцеловала в ответ. – У тебя отлично все получается!

– Ой, я так рада!

– Сделаем все, милая! А потом и сами уедем…

– Да, сестричка!

«Главное, не расставаться».

#### 10

Однажды Соня увидела снова их вместе – Рихарда и Анну Зимину. И нет, сердце не защемило, а в самом деле сказало ей – какая прекрасная пара… И скорее бы уж Рамзай определился, скорее бы они уж сошлись поближе! Но не лезть же им в головы, еще не хватало! Соня поскорее убежала – найти Елену. Поделиться. А вот насчет того, кто бы приглянулся ей, Соне… Есть у них парень, вернее, уже не совсем парень – уже отслужил в армии. Лет на восемь ее постарше. Они как-то на вечеринке познакомились. Его имя то ли Юра, то ли Георгий. Серьезный такой… Хотя нет, иногда вылитый поручик Ржевский! И с первого взгляда, помнится, он Соне и вовсе не глянулся… Но это и к лучшему.

Чем хороша безнадежная любовь к идеалу – так тем, что после нее на дешевки не размениваешься. А уж выберешь так выберешь… О себе Юрий почти ничего не рассказывал. Ну работает в милиции, обычная мужская работа. Может, хитрил? Может, он не в милиции, а какой-нибудь секретный работник? Ну уж кто-кто, а Соня знает все про офицерские семьи и засекреченность. Главное, Юрий был того же Бога, что и Соня – а она любила все, связанное с СССР. Вроде находили общий язык. Но Соня и про Елену не забывала ни на минуту. А то затеряется сестренка в непривычном мире… Лучше будет, если Соня с ее новым знакомым постепенно тоже сойдутся. Елена считала, что вариант подходящий. А сама пока о парнях и не думала.

Для обеих главное – чтобы Рамзай как-то ближе с Зиминой наладил контакт. И, желательно, на всю жизнь. Потому что ощущалось – это будет правильно. А Соня будет просто ждать своего счастья.

А Елена? Ее судьба, по идее, в ее мире. Может, там и помочь найти ей кого-нибудь? Если сама захочет. Или все случится само. Вдруг там, в Авалоре, на Елену кто-то уже положил глаз, хоть до сих пор и не признался? Принцесса все-таки. А… если новый Сонин знакомый глаз на Елену положит? Если Юре чем-то именно принцесса приглянется? Соня совсем запуталась. Пусть идет как идет. Пусть сестренка решает сама. Главное, чтоб правильно. Но сам ее вид говорил, что Юра ей не приглянулся. Может это только на первое время? Человека надо узнать и оценить.

Ну да у них обеих куча времени впереди. Они еще совсем юные.

* * *

У Рихарда с Анной из спецслужб дела на личном фронте хоть и медленно, но продвигались. Трудно было без оглядки друг на друга. Соня вспомнила, что у нее есть кое-какая магия, и хотела незримо «подтолкнуть» Рихарда. Но так было бы нечестно. Да и сломаешь еще что в сознании. Так что пусть все идет естественно.

Брагин вернулся домой после того разговора с Рамзаем. И зажил, забегая вперед, нормальной жизнью, в ладу с собой. Они с женой окончательно взаимно простили друг другу измены.

…А Рихард направился прямо к Анне. Та ждала его. И хотелось расспросить, как встреча прошла и до чего договорились.

– Все будет хорошо. Правда, я сделал две вещи, о которых меня никто не просил. Во-первых, я ему сказал, кто я такой. А во-вторых, почти что пообещал ему голову Бен Джалида.

– А вот где мы будем эту голову искать, я не представляю. Насчет тебя, может, и рано было раскрываться. Но, думаю, ты знаешь, что делаешь…

– Небесная-то кара его и доконала, в лице твоего покорного слуги. И с головой тоже разберемся. Никогда не был на Ближнем Востоке…

– Там очень опасно!

– Для вас, женщин, опасно, – уточнил Рихард.

– А вот за это сейчас и по шее можно схлопотать, и не посмотрю, что Герой Советского Союза!

– Там же вашу сестру за человека не считают, – промолвил Рихард. – Я ж за тебя боюсь.

– Вот в отличие от тебя, я там бывала много раз и знаю, что там почем.

– Ладно, поедем как муж и жена.

– Ух ты, вот такого я ни в твоей, ни в своей карьере не припоминаю!

– Ну наконец-то я тебя впечатлил. Чувства ведь надо делами доказывать!

– Так вот ты к чему… ну да.

– А ты как думала? Что я из жалости к тебе?

– Ну если и не из жалости – то и не из прям уж вспыхнувшей любви… Не бывает так.

– Почему не бывает? В ваше время, может, и не бывает, а вот в мое – вполне реальное чувство. Тогда было все по-настоящему.

– Когда быстро и бурно начинается – хорошо не кончается. В ваше время людей быстро разлучали войны и политика… поэтому не все успевали понять, что поспешили пожениться.

– Может, ты и права. Вот и давай теперь проверим наши чувства и поймем, есть ли у нас будущее в этом плане.

– Предлагаешь проверять совместной работой и прикрытием в виде брака?

– Именно. Хотя ты сама первая об этом заговорила. Так что поехали и на месте посмотрим.

– Я была не первая, но это как посмотреть. Осталось выбить туда командировку и еще тебя с собой взять, они тебя знать не знают. В смысле, мое руководство. И у нас даже зацепок никаких! Хоть бы кто из моих информаторов что сказал…

– Брагин не знает, но я еще что-нибудь придумаю.

– _Шукран_.

– Что?

– По-арабски – спасибо.

– Пока еще не за что, будем искать по своим каналам. Ну что ж, за дело, боевой товарищ!

#### Интермедия

_…Писавшая Янка отложила карандаш. _

_– Складно выходит. Но если и дальше писать и тебя с тем… новеньким сводить в организации, то лучше сделать так, чтобы не сбывалось…_

_– Как раз это уже сбылось. А вот если что-то менять решим – то да._

_– А ты хотела бы что-то поменять?_

_– Может, да. Но страшно._

_– В смысле? – не поняла принцесса. – Блок-то ведь сделать можно, чтобы не… это… не исполнялось! И оставалось только на бумаге! _

_– Да я уверена, что можно. Просто иррациональный страх._

_– Давай сделаем тебе блок – и не бойся! – на полном серьезе предложила Янка. – А что конкретно ты хотела бы видеть в тексте, что хочется изменить?_

_– А вдруг у меня был бы вариант в сказочных мирах, а у Елены в нашем?_

_– Это было бы здорово! Ты у Елены тоже спроси, согласна ли она, если ей в фанфике такую партию отвести? _

_– Она намекала уже, ей очень интересно._

_– Ну так в чем проблема? – пожала плечами губернаторша. – Вот с тобой все складно вышло: и родню нашли, и единомышленников в лице Рамзая и других. А я вот снова намедведила… Нет у меня толку про себя писать, – и махнула рукой._

_– Почему намедведила, что не так-то? Спроси вон сестренку, ей, по-моему, нравится… Мы с ней помочь сможем?_

_ Янка кивнула. _

_– Давай попробуем. Я как тот бессмертный пони гоняю тележку по кругу… Все равно страх чего-то остается… Давай пока тебе поможем!_

_– Ну я, можно сказать, просто развлекаюсь, проскочила подростковый период… А тебе надо круг в спираль превращать!_

_– Помогать тебе – я имела в виду сделать блок, чтобы не было реальным то, что ты хочешь придумать, – пояснила Янка. – А со мной, наверно, да…_

_– В этом смысле да, спасибо, бесценная помощь! А тебе надо с каждым разом все раньше обретать семью и память!_

_– Мы с сестренкой часто об этом говорим, – Янка тихонько пожала руку принцессе. – Давай к твоим вернемся._

_– Ну если не скучно, а то я бы вас оставила… вместе побыть…_

_– Нет, не скучно, особенно теперь, когда у нас появились идеи по поводу того, какого принца найти тебе и какого – Елене. _

_– Спасибо!_

_Ради юмора Янка схохмила:_

_– Давай тебе Хансика сосватаем?_

_Потом добавила:_

_– Ладно, шучу, не обращай внимания. _

_– Ну понятное дело, подруга! По приколу могу и этого перевоспитать! Но вообще мне парни из простых нравятся, типа Аладдина._

_– И где будем его искать? _

_«Солнышко, тебе, правда, не скучно?» – передала Янке сестренке._

_«Ничуть, милая, надо бы еще Елену позвать… Для равновесия»._

_«Сейчас я призову ее сюда», – и тихонько щелкнула пальцами._

_– Искать – ну на празднике каком-то, наверно…_

_– Только вот в каком из миров устроим? Лучше в Авалоре, наверно? Потому что в реальный принцы ну никак не попадут… _

_– Конечно, в Авалоре, я вся такая типа тоже член королевской фамилии, может, ты, сестричка, отпросишься, а я тебя буду заменять, и тут… Мне нравятся парни-латиносы!_

_– Ладно, найдем тебе какого-нибудь Луиса Альберто, – хрюкнула со смеху Янка. – Или рыбака по имени Рикардо. Прости, сериалов насмотрелась в свое время!_

_Соня не сразу заметила Елену, которую вызвала подруга._

_– Я тоже поглядывала, привет, сестричка!_

_Янка же хитро так прищурилась: еще сериалов вроде мексиканских не было в ее практике! Надо попробовать! Хотя ее собственная жизнь – почище всяких сериалов: увезли из семьи, заблокировали память и магию и оставили в чужом мире. А она вся такая потом вернулась и до сих пор травит своих мозговых тараканов. В сериалах же все больше любви и измены, разводы и роды…_

_– Ладно, Сонь, попробуем устроить тебе латиноамериканские страсти на любовном фронте! – заключила принцесса и хихикнула. – А сперва пошли, я обряд сделаю. Если кто помочь хочет магией – буду рада. _

_– Пойдемте все вместе!_

_Янка грабанула из вазочки по дороге горсть сахара: на всякий случай, если выложится полностью. _

_Но, судя по количеству магичек, ей это не грозило. И сестренка все время под локоть поддерживала. После обряда Соня почувствовала себя как-то по-новому. _

_«Спасибо, родная!» – это сестренке с солидной порцией нежности._

_"Любимая сестричка, я бы для тебя и больше сделала!"_

_«Нам бы как-то с тобой прописать, как у нас все было бы! Ты ж у меня самая мудрая!»_

_"Непременно сделаем!"_

_– Ну что, продолжаем работу? – Янка оглядела присутствующих._

_«Люблю мою родную!»._

_– Конечно!_

_"А уж я как!"_

_– Давайте, примерно поведайте про свои мечты, чтобы все складно уложить в текст…_

_И девчонки принялись рассказывать. А Янка, как всегда, о себе помнила в последнюю очередь. Но сестренка не забывала. И они шептались мысленно. _

#### 11

Во время одной из совместных посиделок, где Соня с Еленой обсуждали происходящее и окружающих, принцесса вдруг замолчала и задумалась.

– Лесь, ты чего?

– Мне, наверно, пора домой, – ответила та. – Я услышала зов от близких…

– Неужто заболел кто?

– Нет, Сонь, скорее важный прием. То ли делегация какая, то ли еще что. Вполне обычные обязанности для принцессы, – и улыбнулась.

– Я бы взглянула, а тебе в тягость, наверно…

– А пошли вместе?

– Пошли!

Соня на миг подумала о той парочке – Рихард и Зимина. Ну да они уже прочно сошлись друг с другом, и за них Соня была более чем спокойна. Она всего лишь оставила записку маме и наладила портал. И они вошли прямо в Авалорский тронный зал. Соня словила на себе любопытные взгляды. Ее тут знали, но в статусе ее как-то не были уверены. Соня в любом случае чувствовала себя как приглашенный важный гость. И только переминалась в непривычном наряде. Но решила все же присутствовать до конца. Вот Елене – той очень хотелось сбежать. Желательно в Сонин мир.

– Слушай, давай я тебя тут заменю? – прошептала Соня.

– Буду рада!

– Как вот только меня тут воспринимают… не очень серьезно. Ну да ладно.

– Привыкнут. Родители указ издадут, если что.

– Ну, тогда я спокойна. Что ж, рада, если тебе в холодной России нравится больше. Я имею в виду, что там снежная и холодная зима! – тихонько рассмеялась Соня. – Ну ты в этом уже успела убедиться!

– Ну и ладно! Когда сердце горячее и сильно бьется, замерзнуть невозможно!

– Ну и надеюсь, найдешь достойного парня! – подмигнула названая сестра.

– Почему бы и нет!

– А здесь может кто меня заметит, – шептала Соня: прием-то еще продолжался.

– Это было бы забавно.

– Давай каждая сообщит о своих успехах?

– Конечно!

Обе доприсутствовали до конца приема и вздохнули с облегчением.

– Гулять пойдем, – предложила Соня.

– Лучше на берег океана! – кивнула Елена. – И искупаться можно.

– О, давай!

Насчет купальника Соня не подумала – собиралась наспех. Придется просто в белье. Девчонки видели, что невдалеке качаются на волнах рыбацкие лодки.

– Ты особо-то далеко не заплывай – у нас тут акулы в океане есть.

– Я плохо плаваю, по-любому бы не рискнула.

– Удачи! – а сама поглядывала с опаской на океан.

– А ты?

– Само собой! – подмигнула Елена. – И еще тебя подстрахую в случае чего. Поплыли!

– Вперед!

Они синхронно, как по команде, бросились в воду и поплыли. Далеко от берега заплывать не стали. И вовсе не замечали одного молодого рыбака, который не мог отвести взгляда от незнакомки. Про Елену он знал, а вот вторая… Она выглядела более хрупкой и приковывала взгляд. Первой устала Соня – в России-то не было таких океанских просторов, а бассейн не в счет. Она отстала от Елены, дистанция между ними увеличивалась. И тут Соня поняла, что у нее кончились силы.

– Соня! – крикнула принцесса и кинулась было снова в океан, но ее опередили.

Вскоре к берегу подплыл тот самый парень с рыбацкой лодки, таща на руках Соню. Та была напугана, отдышивалась, благодарила.

– Не стоит, сеньорита, так долго плавать с непривычки! – улыбнулся рыбак.

– Виновата, переоценила себя…

– Вы не из этих краев, иначе я бы запомнил. Я всех тут знаю.

– Да, я издалека… 

Елена с легкой улыбкой наблюдала за говорившими.

– Надеюсь, вы еще придете, сеньорита… София? – имя он выговорил с трудом. – Я Эрнесто, мы с братом всегда рыбачим здесь!

– Да, я была бы рада снова увидеться!

– Я тоже. Мне пора. Надеюсь, вы придете еще! – Эрнесто попрощался и поплыл к себе на лодку.

Соня помахала рукой.

– О, а ты время зря не теряешь! – подмигнула Елена. – Каков кавалер!

– Иди в мяк! – Соня ткнула ее локтем в бок.

Обе засмеялись и направились во дворец. А издалека, со своей лодки, смотрел им вслед Эрнесто.

#### Интермедия

_…Они закончили кусок._

_– Лесь, тебе, наверно, не терпится тоже познакомиться с кем-то? – спросила Соня у сестренки._

_– Да, только страшновато, опыта-то никакого…_

_– Ну пишется-то этот… фанфик. Там-то можно накрутить все, что душе угодно! – принцесса переводила взгляд с Сони на Елену. – Вы не бойтесь, оно не сбудется…_

_– Я скорее даже боюсь не справиться с написанием…_

_– Ну вы просто озвучивайте свои желания, а я запишу! – предложила Янка._

_– Или кому-то из нас писать за парня, а Елена пусть представит, как бы себя вела…_

_– Сонь, а давай ты попробуй? – сказала принцесса и протянула подруге карандаш. _

_– Хорошо!_

_– А то у меня скоро рука отвалится. Ты ведь за парней неплохо в ролевках писала…_

_– Надеюсь, да, люблю это дело…_

_– Вперед! – Янка пересела к сестренке, освободив место Соне. _

…Перед отъездом Соня еще перемолвилась парой фраз с молодым рыбаком. Душу будоражили незнакомые эмоции. Елена даже немного завидовала, но местные ее как-то не волновали, не то что Соню.

– Может, тебе тоже найти своего парня? – спросила Соня, когда Эрнесто ушел.

– Было бы здорово! Только не тут, тут каждая собака знает, что я принцесса, и это их останавливает. А я робких не люблю.

– Конечно, не здесь, а в России!

– В нашей организации!

– Вот! У нас там много парней, одиноких или просто…

– Ищущих приключения?

– Вот таких, склонных «поматросить и бросить», мы будем отстреливать на подлете! – засмеялась Соня.

– У вас их так много? Или тебе не встречались?

– У нас всякой твари по паре, я просто к тому, что любителей легкой добычи надо вычислять и слать куда подальше.

– Ищем, значит, золотую середину между робкими и наглыми.

– О, помнишь, я одно время с Юрием болтала? – подмигнула Соня. – Ну ты можешь и сама кого найти.

– Помню, но и правда – а можно всех посмотреть?

– Конечно! У товарища Рамзая наверняка дела на наших ребят есть…

– Хотя бы не письменные.

– В общем, присмотрись, – улыбнулась ей Соня.

– Хорошо, и буду советоваться!

– Ага. Ну так и я не такая опытная в этих делах, как хотелось бы…

– А я с твоей мамой и с Рамзаем!

– Договорились! Ну что ж. нам пора… А… если мне остаться вообще тут?

– На корону позарилась? Шучу, мама с папой еще долго проживут… Я б сказала – оставайся, конечно, но кто там будет в головы лазить…

– Да причем тут корона? У меня тут совершенно иной интерес, Лесь!

– А, ну да, этот горячий мачо Эрнесто! – хихикнула Елена.

– Не без того, не без того! Вот он и конфликт между любовью и долгом!

– Так остаешься?

– Все-таки надо побывать дома, увидеться с мамой, – ответила Соня. – И узнать, как там дела у Рихарда и Анны на любовном фронте!

– Вот это мне тоже интересно, хотя так они нам и расскажут, ага.

#### Интермедия

_…Соня отложила карандаш. Оглядела присутствующих._

_– Ян… и тем более Эльза… хочу попросить прощения, тут сейчас может очень нескромный кусок пойти, моей сестричке для просвещения. Вам это не нужно и неинтересно, мы тогда у себя вдвоем напишем?_

_– Ну, вы пошепчитесь, – Янка поняла и хихикнула. И подмигнула. – Что, я в твоем мире не жила и не набралась всякого? В виде информации, естественно… Мы с сестренкой прогуляться сходим, если и она согласна, и вы._

_«Ты как, родная?»_

_«Да, пойдем, милая, вдвоем побудем, мне твои друзья не надоели, но вместе каждая минута дорога!»_

_– Я не к тому, что ты наивная монастырка, – улыбнулась Соня, – а исключительно к тому, что вам это не принесет ни пользы, ни удовольствия._

_– Ну так а я про что? Я же раньше предупреждала, что такие темы обсуждаете только вы с Маргит, как специалисты. Удачи!_

_– И вам приятно погулять!_

_Янка помахала, и они с сестренкой, приобнявшись, отправились в парк. Там было свежо, приятно, и сестренки наслаждались каждой минутой. _

_– Представляю, что они там придумают. Или лучше не представлять? – принцесса прямо угорала. – Давай лучше погуляем? _

_– Да, давай, милая!_

_А оставшиеся в гостиной Соня, Елена и Маргит додумывали самый пикантный кусок в сказке. И, наверно, только королеве-матери тут и не было страшновато. Соня писала о кумире, Елена впервые прикасалась к таинствам любви… _

#### 12

Выбить командировку оказалось почти невозможно. Как обосновать, кто поверит? Нет даже никакой информации. Рихард был глазами Анны у Брагина, общался с ним как частное лицо, потому что для официального пригляда повода и вовсе никакого не было. Жил Алексей тихо, на отшибе, помирился с женой – не ему было попрекать Лену изменой с его же, Брагина, братом, Лена и так прождала мужа сколько могла. А сама, со своей стороны, знала про печальный эпизод с Анной.

Это Рихард просто вычислил. Они с Брагиным никогда не говорили о Зиминой. Рамзай даже ни разу не упоминал, что вообще ее знает. Хотя был почти уверен, что Брагин в курсе. Тоже просто вычислил.

Итак, они порой общались, но в этот раз Алексей позвонил первым. И почти ночью. И, конечно, не Анне.

– Ну, что скажешь? – спросил Рихард. – Выкладывай.

– Приезжай. Не по телефону.

…Они встретились в подмосковном лесочке. И Брагин доложил:

– Бен Джалид едет сюда. В Россию. Его люди вышли на меня. Ему плевать, что его враг Басов ушел из политики и что я теперь тоже никто. Он жаждет расправы. Как у него это всегда – достанется непричастным.

– Спокойно. Что он замышляет и зачем ему ты?

– Возобновить знакомство с Басовым и провести к нему. И мне прозрачно намекнули, что если я нарушу свои клятвы Джалиду – доберутся до моей семьи. Мол, один раз я уже струсил, промедлил, хорошо если не предал. Их слова.

– Понял. Семью защитим, а Джалида должны опередить. С твоей-то информацией.

– Я только тебе и могу сдать его контакты тут. Мне нельзя светиться в конторе, семью зацепит так или иначе.

– Да, понимаю и все беру на себя! – наверно, его голос прозвучал слишком громко в тишине этого леса. 

– Спасибо, знал, что ты не подведешь. Я тоже постараюсь сработать чисто, чтобы ничего не заподозрили. А потом – плевать.

– Плюнуть на себя всегда успеешь, – Рихард протянул ему руку. И почувствовал в ладони несколько клочков бумаги.

Вскоре вся информация была у него. И у дачи Басова террористов уже ждали, и не Брагин.

Там была целая спецгруппа. Хорошо бы тоже поприсутствовать, но там и без него разберутся. Рамзай в это время был с Алексеем и его семьей. Нужно же было доставить их в безопасное место! Точнее, помочь в этом конторе.

* * *

Анна всю операцию просидела дома. Ее задачей было скоординировать некоторые действия. Ведь у нее на руках оказалось и видеообращение Брагина, записанное перед несостоявшимся терактом, и доказательства обратной перевербовки полковника. Уже одно то, что видеообращение он передал сам, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают люди Джалида…

Теперь контора сама все осуществит как надо. Хорошо, что Анне и Алексею больше не придется никогда друг друга увидеть.

Ей бы только дождаться Рихарда.

…В свое время Анна Зимина зачитала до дыр и «Жизнь и бессмертие Рамзая», и «Кио ку мицу – совершенно секретно, при опасности сжечь». Конечно, всегда замечала, что разные источники излагают историю ее героя по-разному. В том числе и то, что касалось личной жизни. Ну да работа у него такая – никто и никогда не узнает всей правды. Теперь она могла, конечно, многое узнать от него самого. И узнавала, хотя не собиралась расспрашивать о прошлом. Может, конечно, все совсем не так, как он пытается подать. Какой-то голос нашептывал ей порой, даже сквозь таблеточное спокойствие: а что, если он просто ищет прикрытия, зацепляется здесь? Играет с ней в сложную игру, приучает к себе, но оставляет между ними дистанцию и клубок загадок…

А плевать. Вот просто плевать. И только жаль, что они так и не испробовали хотя бы фиктивный брак. Но, может, все еще впереди… И пора хоть наконец в гости его пригласить, ни разу ведь еще у нее не был!

Она часто говорила ему как пароль это «кио ку мицу», она так же часто слышала от него «шукран». Но сейчас, сегодня, когда она уже знала, что операция прошла успешно, – из души рвалось наивное-вечное:

_Но любовь не сгорает,_

_Хоть война и страшна,_

_Нас любовь охраняет,_

_Если в сердце она!_

_Дождалась его Светка,_

_До счастливого дня_

_Совершенно секретно_

_Ту записку храня!_

И стоило Рихарду отзвониться, как она его к себе и пригласила. Пока он ехал, кое-как прибралась, хотя и предупреждала, что ее холостяцкая берлога – то еще зрелище. Зато обещала хорошую музыку.

…Беспорядка Рэмзи и не заметил. А песню Анна включила на виниле, на винтажном проигрывателе:

– Пластинку выпустили к сорокалетию Победы.

Рэмзи прислушивался, сидя на диване, с закрытыми глазами. Позволил себе такую слабость. Музыка уносила его куда-то в юность, еще до Первой мировой. Она пробудила в нем острое желание чего-то такого… Она – Анна, товарищ по организации. Вот черт, название еще не придумали, как же существуем-то?

– Кио ку мицу, – она будто услышала его мысли. Он понял – Анна стоит совсем рядом. – И как это еще… _Има ва тоте_ – что должно быть, пусть совершится.

– В самую точку! – уголком губ улыбнулся Рихард. Протянул руки, посадил Зимину к себе на колени, придерживая за талию.

Анна была будто пьяная без вина. Если бы он ее не держал – сползла бы на пол. Так что и сама цеплялась за него. Наверно, это было для нее слишком, но он чувствовал, что именно этого она и хотела. Хотя и самому становилось все труднее сохранять хладнокровие. Да и стоит ли сохранять? А потом он готов жениться. Если ее порадует его предложение… ох…

Рихард удивился прыти Зиминой, пытавшейся стянуть с него одежду. Хотя как будто у нее много в жизни хорошего. Он позволил уронить себя на спину. И тоже потихоньку освобождал ее от покровов. Ощущая себя где-то между «показать класс» и «потерять к чертям голову».

Анна бесповоротно отпустила себя на волю, что, видимо, случалось вовсе не часто. Ика медленно, но верно доводил ее до исступления. Хотя нет, медленно не получалось, Анна с ума сходила. Это ж в каком сне приснится – верховодить в любовной схватке своим героем! Даже если он ей сам позволяет.

Волна накрыла обоих, снесла.

Потом они лежали, сплетясь в единое целое. Она думала – слова не нужны, но Рамзай ее снова удивил:

– Анна, выйдешь за меня?

– А вот легко. Только сейчас не тридцатые, и это ты получишь статус «муж офицера». Хотя поди плохо.

– Почему плохо? Другие времена, другие нравы, – философски отметил Рамзай, сжимая в объятиях свою офицершу. – Может, и привыкнем.

– К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Хотя я, наверно, никогда до конца не поверю, что ты взаправду со мной. Если бы ты только знал, Ика, насколько же давно я тебя полюбила…

– Вполне понимаю, – он на миг коснулся губами ее губ. – Такого уж и героя из меня сделали за столько лет? А ведь я всего лишь исполнял свой долг перед Родиной!

– Вот поэтому ты и герой, – она нежно поцеловала его за ухом, провела языком по коже, – что ни о чем другом не думал, мой единственный. Когда тебя рассекретили, везде о тебе заговорили, я была еще девчонкой. И через тебя в разведшколе оказалась.

– Моя бы воля… Хотя нет, ты из династии, не мне тебе указывать. Зато смогу быть рядом. Так что успокойся, радость, и получай удовольствие! И всю мою жизнь!

– Сильное заявление. Буду пытаться соответствовать, – она засмеялась, скрывая потаенный страх. – Хотя бы мы из одного теста и знаем, куда может вывезти кривая нашей профессии!

#### 13

Соня по мере своих возможностей помогала шлифовать части романа, кое-где подсказывая. Сестренка – та всегда была рядом и уж общечеловеческие отношения, как она сама их представляла, тоже подсказывала. Вот технику, обстановку – нет, но ее фантазии были так милы…

Но это Янка взяла на себя целиком и полностью. Она и так была благодарна сестренке за помощь. Они писали, не расставаясь ни на миг.

Пришло время поставить точку в работе и начать вычитку. Соню тоже попросить проглядеть…

Только вот как сделать текст более читабельным или хотя бы отпечатать? Соня бралась взять домой и набрать.

– Только не потеряй! – предостерегла Янка. Она на всякий случай пометила все страницы и пронумеровала – все-таки было бы обидно, если потеряется то, во что были вложены общие силы.

– Ну нет, ты что…

– Мы с сестренкой пока займемся свадебными делами.

«Спасибо тебе, родная, за такую милую изюминку».

«Ой, да не за что, а ничего, что источник забил посреди улицы?»

«Мир-то хороший, люди тоже, так что все отлично солнышко. И, думаю, это может быть в виде фонтана?»

«Вот, наверно, да, спасибо, сестренка любимая».

«Так что пусть будет фонтан, золотце!»

Соня же пропала у себя, прихватив для перепечатки и вычитки Янкин роман. Хотя нет, общий. Набирала все выходные, не отрываясь.

* * *

Младшая, как и обещала, познакомила старшую со своим женихом. Видно было – они отличная пара. О чем Янка (или лучше – Инге) не преминула сказать Анне.

– И берегите друг друга! – заключила она в конце.

Они будут, все были уверены.

– Если что, мы все поддержим и поможем! – тихонько шепнула Инге младшей.

– Спасибо, сестренка!

– Мы тебя любим!

…Сценарий Янка писать поостереглась: вдруг не получится? И все мероприятие полетит к злым троллям. Пусть все идет само.

Королева сама повела сестренку к алтарю. Янка просто присутствовала и посылала всем пожизненного счастья. Получилось отлично. Белое платье, которое нашли Анне, оказалось мамино. Все в традициях…

Потом Янка прогуливалась с Эльзой.

– Милая, мы уже перебираемся?

– Именно! Осталось только нашу младшую сделать королевой! И узнать секрет тетин! – улыбнулась Инге.

– Да, правда, родная!

Инге поведала сестренке приблизительный план действий на ближайшее будущее. И, конечно же, она все это время с ее последнего визита в свой мир не забывала связываться с Риной. Так что пока все шло хорошо и гладко.

* * *

Пока продолжались торжества с парадом и фейерверками, Янка выловила тетку и упросила ее рассказать свой секрет.

– А ты в самом деле хочешь именно в это время услышать все?

– А чего кота за хвост тянуть?

– Ну тогда сядь хорошо!

В кабинете сидели все три сестры. Пока слушали, молчали. И потом тоже.

– За пределы комнаты эта тайна не выйдет! – заверила Инге. – И что, никто не знал… мама?

– Ну конечно нет!

Девчонки с изумлением и как-то по-другому смотрели на Маргит. Вся жизнь перевернулась.

– Ну что ж, – проговорила Янка. – У нас все впереди, вся жизнь.

– Вечность целая, да?

– Я не вечна… Такая же смертная, как и остальные, – тихо проговорила Янка.

– Но твои друзья вечны, золотце, должны же они поделиться со своей создательницей!

– Я тогда не подумала об этом, родная, когда к ним ходила…

– Но я думаю, что так и будет. Как иначе, сестричка, ты такими их создала…

– Может, заглянем туда? – подмигнула всем Инге.

– Да, наверно, пора!

– Тогда завтра и отправимся! И своими глазами посмотрим, что получилось!

– Жду не дождусь, родная!

– Пока пойдемте прогуляемся – на улице праздник не утихает, – улыбнулась Янка.

– С радостью!

На площадь вышли всей компанией. Там было и правда весело.

Потом, уставшие, разбрелись по своим покоям.

– Осталось короновать Анну… – проговорила Янка.

– Это ничего не стоит, сестренка.

– А потом вместе переселимся! – Инге приобняла Эльзу. – А там я перевезу приемных родителей…

– Отлично, так все и будет, родная!

– Люблю тебя!

– Я тебя больше!

Девчонки обнялись. И взгляд Янкин случайно упал на столик у стены: там лежала груда толстых тетрадей.

– Она все перепечатала, да, милая?

– Ага, солнышко. Смотри, вот и пачка бумаги с текстом!

– Отлично!

– Давай, родная, перечитаем все это вместе? – Инге погладила пока еще королеву по голове.

– С удовольствием, солнышко!

– Хочешь сейчас?

– Да!

– Тогда устраивайся поудобней, родная, и слушай!

Эльза так и сделала. Устроилась ближе к любимой сестре, приобняла покрепче и прижалась. И слушала Янкин голос. Она еще создавала в мыслях картинки, которые сестренка тоже ловила. Восхитительно проводили время. И обе были в предвкушении, что скоро увидят это наяву: ведь пока Янка читала, ее мир окончательно становился реальным и действующим. В таком случае она должна дочитать текст до конца, вложив в это всю магию. Так и старалась, а Эльза помогала.

Многим наверно показалась странной гроза под утро, но именно так среагировала Вселенная на магию демиурга по завершении прочтения. Девчонки расценили это правильно. А спасибо Соне за помощь Янка передаст уже через маму. Так проще – не ждать возвращения подруги в Авалор.

#### 14

На другой день Янка решила снова сходить «на разведку», но взять сестренку с собой. Младшая была пока не совсем готова, все еще находясь под впечатлением от недавних торжеств. Они вышли у того самого фонтана. Янка улыбнулась и приобняла сестренку.

– Ну что ж, пойдем искать тех, кого наши души вызвали к жизни, родная.

– Конечно, идем!

Девчонки еще дома оделись так, чтобы не выделяться среди местных. Эльзе было непривычно. Хотя смотрелось хорошо. Янка первым делом решила связаться с Риной. И предложила, если та не занята, встретиться в кафе на площади.

Подруга согласилась с радостью. Теперь все три сидели за столиком и заново знакомились друг с другом. Вернее, Янка познакомила Рину с сестренкой. Потом официант принес обед. Беседа лилась легко и непринужденно.

– Как у вас тут теперь? – спросила Янка.

– Замечательно! Спасибо!

– Прости, если понаглею, мы с сестренкой планировали и с остальными ребятами познакомиться.

– Я сейчас вас отвезу!

– Ты сама за рулем? – удивилась Янка. – Прости за вопрос. Я-то отвыкла от этой атмосферы за годы жизни на родине.

– А почему нет?

– Это вполне нормально. Спасибо!

Янка помолчала, собираясь с духом. Она планировала вообще переселиться в свой мир. И не одна. Рина ее опередила:

– Не хочешь остаться? Насовсем?

– Мы с Эльзочкой об этом думали, – кивнула Янка. – Вот только домик прикупить ближе к природе.

«И родителей моих приемных переселить в этот мир, солнышко».

«Конечно, родная!»

– Я помогу все обеспечить, – заверила Рина.

– Спасибо, Риш! – с чувством проговорила Янка. – Приехали?

«Прости, родная, что слова тебе не удается вставить».

«Да я сама пока стесняюсь…»

– Было бы за что! Да, мы на месте.

– Даа, разошлась фантазия, – улыбнулась принцесса Инге, оглядывая дом. – Главное, вам тут удобно!

Раскрываться Янка пока не торопилась. Да и сестренка тоже. А имя Эльза тоже ведь распространенное, как и Янкино. Им навстречу вышли все. Рина им уже рассказала. А ребята перезнакомились.

«Яночка, они еще лучше, чем в книге! Такие хорошие люди! Хотя каких же еще могла создать моя сестренка!»

«А моя родная как мне помогала в этом!» – и тихонько пожала Эльзе руку.

Янкин взгляд зацепился за необычную внешность Миллисенты, но принцесса опустила глаза. Это Сонина придумочка.

«Солнышко, я бы хотела сделать и больше…»

«Мы сделаем, родная, когда тут поселимся, в этом мире».

А вслух девчонки поддерживали общий разговор, когда всей компанией устроились в большой гостиной.

«И он продолжит меняться, Яночка?»

Чувствовали себя как родные.

«Конечно! Мои слова ведь сбываются, милая. Так что будем менять, как захотим. И насколько нас хватит – мы пока смертные, золотко».

Рина словно услышала эту мысль.

– Яна и Эльза, от всех нас я хотела бы сделать вам подарок! Дайте руки, пожалуйста!

Девчонки переглянулись и протянули руки:

– Что-то важное?

– На вечность!

– Ого! Я ведь… не заслужила особо…

– Как это? Ты нас создала, вы вместе создали!

– Ну ладно, подруга! – девчонки настроились на обряд. 

И Рина наделила обеих бессмертием.

– Это более чем честно!

– Тогда, если можно, мы поделимся с родными? – поглядела на свои создания Янка.

– Конечно, можно!

– Спасибо вам! А мы, если возможно, вернемся пока домой: нам надо передать младшей сестричке корону, – Янка подмигнула Эльзе. А сама поймала прямо-таки влюбленный взгляд от того, чернявого, и покраснела. Бедный парень, это же не сбудется… Янка потом с ним поговорит. Когда вернется сюда уже насовсем.

А пока предстояли еще торжества дома. И не один день. А там ребята явно что-то задумали: Янка мельком заметила хитрый взгляд Рины перед отъездом. Какие же еще сюрпризы у них припасены… Ну да ладно, ребята плохого не посоветуют.

…Торжества дома затянулись. А в довершение сестренки, уединившись с родными, предложила:

– Мам, Анна, мы хотели бы передать вам кое-что, что навечно останется с вами! – и оглядела и Маргит, и сестренку с зятем.

– Что-то нематериальное? – улыбнулась Маргит.

– Да. Сперва обряд. Давайте руки. Эльзочка?

– Да, конечно!

После обряда у всех были какие-то новые ощущения.

– Теперь мы никто не переживем друг друга. И ты, сестренка, – Янка подмигнула младшей, – и мы все. У нас вечность! А у вас, Анна, еще и пожизненное счастье!

– Вот это да! Чудеса!

– Это наш подарок вам всем! Нас этим наделили друзья, а мы делимся с вами, как с семьей!

– Изумительно! Спасибо им и вам!

– Мы вас любим!

– И мы вас!

* * *

Янка с сестренкой после коронационных торжеств вернулись в тот мир. Хотя, если б она знала, что ей приготовили, позвала бы всех. Но такого не ожидал никто. Поэтому Янка послала зов срочно, когда они с Эльзой были уже в Замке. И все собрались. И стали свидетелями, как саму Янку сделали королевой.

«Недавно совсем младшей нашей ты корону передала, солнышко. А теперь меня отметили. За какие заслуги, интересно?».

«Так за создание же мира, солнышко!»

«Может быть. Теперь мы сюда переберемся, родная. И изменим все, что хотим, и на благо людей тоже».

«Да, я верю, милая».

Новая королева сказала маленькую речь, импровизированную. 

«Теперь осталось переселить приемных родителей, милая».

А потом был бал и ужин для всех приглашенных. Янкины друзья-создания присутствовали тоже, в первых рядах, как ближний круг. Вот это жизнь начиналась!

#### 15

Мы оставили принцессу Елену и Соню в активном поиске своих «половинок». Правда, Соня нашла одного горячего и жгучего рыбака Эрнесто. Вернее, это он ее спас. А вот Елене тоже хотелось найти себе парня. Только почему-то в России. Хотя, почему бы тут и не быть нормальным парням? Не всем же быть принцами! Даже наоборот.

Кандидатура нашлась как раз в их организации. Кто-то давно засматривался на красивую кубинку. Кандидатуру звали Андреем. Вне организации он работал где-то в фирме. Чинил компы, из двух старых телевизоров собирал один работающий. И собой был ничего, натуральный блондин. На досуге учил испанский, для расширения кругозора. И когда в их организации появилась Елена, в душе возрадовался: как же, носитель языка, хоть и из страны соцлагеря. Хотя так даже лучше. Андрей сам проявил инициативу и первый заговорил по-испански. Елена рассиялась, ответила. Так и завязалась у них беседа. А впоследствии и стали налаживаться отношения. Соня только радовалась.

– Ну что, нашла твоя сестра себе парня? – резко прозвучавший позади голос напугал Соню. Та обернулась.

– Ну вроде да, а что?

– Да так, ничего, – Юрий пожал плечами. – А вот ты как? Смотрю, ты тоже кого-то себе нашла?

– Похоже на то.

– Ну главное, чтоб нормальный был. А не как я – разведенный, курящий и матерящийся. И пьющий временами.

– Он рыболовством промышляет, у них с братом свой бизнес рыбный, – ответила осторожно Соня. – Возможно, и ругается, без меня. А так не позволяет себе. А зачем это тебе? 

– Да грустно будет, если ты на козла какого нарвешься.

– Ну, у меня кое-какие скрытые возможности есть, отобьюсь, – загадочно ответила Соня.

– Какие ж вы, наивные девочки, самонадеянные! Если что, готов пробить по своим каналам и начистить рыло!

– А ты что, расстроен, что не тебя выбрала? – хмыкнула Соня. – Ну извини.

– Нет, не расстроен, я явно не лучший вариант.

– Да ладно, не истери! В стране найдется немало девчонок, кому ты понравишься, я уверена! – Соня попыталась подбодрить Юрия.

– Я не истерю, а вполне объективно себя оцениваю. Но твои намерения помочь тоже оценил. Я пока просто по горло сыт отношениями.

– Ну так отдохни, если так устал. Можем оставаться просто друзьями!

– Это вот всегда с радостью.

Елена вернулась откуда-то под руку с новым ухажером. Сияющая. Соня глянула на нее вопросительно. Принцесса только подмигнула. Значит дела на личном фронте налаживаются. Потом Елена сама расскажет, когда они с Соней уединятся. Такое дело. Юрий попрощался и уехал на дежурство. Ну вот и отлично все налаживается.

– Ну как у тебя с кавалером? – спросила Соня однажды.

– Пока отлично! Он застенчивый, но это так мило…

– Обычно у нас парни напористые, иногда чересчур, – засмеялась Соня. – Но я рада, что попался такой экземпляр. Хотя мне самой нравятся побойчее, но в тебе-то бойкости на двоих.

– И не говори. Времени впереди много. Как у вас говорят – вагон и маленькая тележка? – тоже засмеялась принцесса.

– Именно так, Леська!

#### Интермедия

_…Соня отложила карандаш. Елена глядела на нее мечтательно, подперев голову рукой._

_– Вот бы на самом деле его встретить!_

_– Ну, в реале он, или его прототип, уже давно не такой юный и все еще живет с мамой._

_– В смысле – живет с мамой? _

_– В смысле не женился до сих пор и своим домом не зажил._

_– Кошмар какой! Хотя везде так, наверно…_

_– Да, случается. У реального Андрея характер слабоват, и пить ему нельзя, сопьется. _

_– Понятно. Если и найду такого, пить ему не дам! _

_– Правильно. Таких надо хватать, пока молоденькие, и направлять…_

_– Познакомь нас как-нибудь в реале, если можно, конечно!_

_– Ты можешь разочароваться._

_– Ладно, пусть будет пока в сказке. А в реале я у себя настоящего принца найду, – подмигнула принцесса. _

_– Только чтоб пипюком не оказался._

_– Надеюсь, не окажется. А что, у кого-то были случаи? Хотя да, ты как-то рассказывала…_

_– Ага, спрашивать о таком стоит королеву Эренделла._

_– Видать, очень ей насолил. _

_– Давно, но сильно._

_– Да уж, похоже настрадались они все в свое время…_

_– И не говори!_

_– Что-то наши принцессы загулялись, – заметила Соня._

_– Устали от нашей чепухи, наверно, хотят вдвоем побыть…_

_– Хотя Янка и не совсем ханжа, но все же предпочитает с такими темами не связываться…_

_Тут как раз вернулись и наши героини._

_– Ну что, закончили? – спросила Инге._

_– Ага, а вы нагулялись? Хорошо время провели?_

_– Отлично! Вдвоем всегда хорошо, а вдвоем с сестренкой – тем более! – подмигнула Янка. _

_– Да, мы тоже можем это подтвердить!_

_– Какие идеи для дальнейшей работы? – принцесса кивнула на исписанную стопку бумаги._

_– Ваше переселение – и наверно все…_

_– Это у нас, наверно, любимая тема, – Янка приобняла Эльзу._

_– Приятно заново переживать, это точно, милая, – сестренка положила голову ей на плечо._

_– Ну что ж, и закончим на том наверно, – проговорила Инге. _

_– Поселим там твою семью приемную и все, родная!_

_– Наша помощь нужна? – осведомилась Соня._

_– Вся помощь нужна! – подмигнула принцесса. – Да, сестренка, приемные родители в нашей большой сказке заслуживают лучшей жизни! _

_– Обязательно сделаем!_

…После коронации Янка вскользь заметила:

– Блин, а названия-то и нету! Это… толстая полярная лисица! – и уставилась в одну точку, опершись на столешницу.

– Милая, кому и не назвать этот мир, как тебе?

– Знаешь, есть в Швеции область на юге страны с названием Смоланд. Почему бы не заимствовать и чуть-чуть не переделать? – хитро улыбнулась ее величество.

– Звучит красиво, подойдет под атмосферу мира, солнышко.

– Именно, милая. Пусть будет Смолленд! – и вложила в слова всю мощь магии.

В свежепоименованном мире и встречала королева приемных родителей. И немного мандражировала перед открытием портала: как оно все пройдет?

Эльза была рядом, держала сестричку за руку.

«Спасибо, что ты всегда со мной, солнышко!» – передала ей королева.

«И так будет вечно!»

«Да, золотце. С недавних пор».

Завидев пожилую чету, Янка улыбнулась:

– Добро пожаловать в Смолленд. Теперь это и ваш мир тоже! – немного пафосно и торжественно заявила ее величество.

– Ваня… Яночка, мы спим? И видим все один и тот же сон? – зачастила приемная мама.

– Вы не спите, дорогие приемные родители! Теперь я королева, а этот дворец станет и вашим домом тоже! Мы хотели бы от всей души поблагодарить вас!

К сестренкам подошла Маргит.

– Дорогое семейство Белых! Вы ведь меня помните?

– Как же вас забыть? Ведь это вы оставили девочку нам! – Вера Петровна сложила руки.

– И я вам так благодарна, что приняли Яночку как родную! Оставайтесь жить в Смолленде!

– Я вам выделю здесь апартаменты! – заверила королева. – А пока смею пригласить вас на ужин?

– Спасибо, Яночка!

– Вы вырастили меня, а я обеспечу вам достойную жизнь! – Янка взяла их за руки с намерением передать им частичку вечности, чтобы они никогда не умерли. Они, может, и не поняли до конца, что произошло, но ощутили прилив сил и хорошего настроения.

– Это вам наш подарок. Пожизненное счастье и… вечная жизнь!

– Даже не верится, как в сказке!

– И неужели же мы заслужили!

– Очень даже! – Янка с сестренкой проводили пожилую чету в обеденный зал и устроила как почетных гостей.

Скоро ужин превратился из торжественного в семейный. Пока Белые переговаривались с Маргит, сестренки мило болтали. Держались за руки, понимая, осознавая, что больше никогда не расстанутся. После роскошного ужина Белым предоставили такие же роскошные покои.

– И прислуга в вашем распоряжении, и отвезут вас, куда захотите! А пенсию я вам тут оформлю особым приказом! – Янка обняла по очереди приемных маму и папу. – Вы ни в чем не будете нуждаться!

Им так все еще и не верилось. Но придется привыкать. Пока Янка упросила их отдохнуть. Магией она перенесла им из того мира их компьютер и повесила на стену перед кроватью большую плазменную панель – пусть смотрят телевизор. Здесь-то идут приличные программы, а не то убожество, что в обычном мире. Они будут очень рады. Будто в молодость вернутся. Яна «возродила» тут былые программы из разрушенного Союза. Вот и отлично.

А в своих покоях сестренки держались за руки, любовались друг другом. Наслаждались каждой минутой.

– Вот наверно и все, родная. Судьба наградила нас с тобой, – Янка обнимала сестренку.

– И теперь мы никому не отдадим это счастье! – Эльза ее расцеловала.

– И защитим наше общее дело, радость!

#### Интермедия

_… – Ну вот, наверно, и закончили, – подытожила первой Эльза._

_– И простите меня, за мое кривое повествование, – проговорила Инге._

_– Почему кривое, нам понравилось! – даже возмутилась Соня._

_ – Было отлично работать вместе! – заметила и Елена._

_ – Ну, ладно-ладно! – сестрин жест получался у Янки как бы сам собой. – Только и Эльза тоже порядочно мне помогла! Да мы все друг другу! Зачем вообще считаться?_

_– Да, надо просто признать, что это было здорово!_

_– И как-нибудь повторить!_

_– Ну, мы постоянно что-то придумываем, – потупила глаза Янка и покраснела. _

_– Мы тоже хотим! – загорелась Елена._

_– Так мы вроде не против._

_«Ох, милая, прости ради бога, что я за тебя все решаю»._

_«А я уже, по-моему, намекнула, что только за. Все отлично, солнышко!»_

_Возникло такое острое, щемящее желание просто обнять сестренку. Чего Янка и сделала. Эльза тоже крепко ее обняла. Глядя на них, обнялись и Соня с Еленой. Глядя на сей «девичник», Маргит смахнула слезу. Потом обняла всех сразу._

_– Ян, слушай… То, что Зимина, возможно, какая-то очень дальняя родня вашей семьи, конкретно по вашей, Маргит, ветке, – это в чистом виде мои домыслы. Но было бы здорово, если бы эта Анна оказалась твоей опекуншей… Бред, конечно…_

_Инге похлопала глазами, потом сказала:_

_– А что, годная мысль, можно попробовать. Давайте начнем?_

_– Давайте! И тебе хорошо будет, и ей ты потом уже как волшебная королева сможешь отплатить добром за добро!_

_– Да мне и так хорошо, – хмыкнула Янка, берясь снова за карандаш, – когда такая классная компания вокруг!_

_«И моя родная сестренка!»_

_«Навсегда!»_

_ – Но прошлое-то… Да и о Зиминой подумать, ей же опасно рожать без магической помощи!_

_– Это – да, – согласилась Янка. – Ну, давайте прикинем, как оно будет…_


	2. Часть вторая

#### 1

Суровая женщина под тридцать показывала девочке лет четырнадцати, как уходить от атак и вырываться из захватов. Та схватывала на лету, интуитивно понимая, что это может пригодиться когда-нибудь. Она никогда не ныла. И старшая подруга, опекунша, гордилась.

– Я бы еще потренировалась, но пока выдохлась, дух перевести надо, – отдышивалась белокурая подопечная.

– Да, давай перерыв на часик. Тебе, Ян, все-таки не в спецслужбы.

– Ну да, только для поддержания физической формы. Да физкультурнику в школе нос утереть, – хмыкнула Янка, сидя на скамейке.

– Ну да, и от хулиганов, если придется, отбиться.

– И от педофилов тоже. Ладно давай не будем о плохом?

– Правильно, не будем.

Хотя уродов в стране становилось все больше…

После короткого отдыха они продолжили тренировку.

– Вот бы тебя вместо физкультурника, – отметила подопечная. – А то наш Шкаф вечно недоволен!

– Жаль, не смогу. Да и на класс нервов куда больше нужно, чем на любых шпионов.

– Ладно, так будем тренироваться – так всяко лучше! А насчет шпионов… «Шпионы там, шпионы здесь, Без них ни встать, без них не сесть»…

– Если бы все было как в фильмах…

– В кино всегда полная лажа… на дурачков…

И провела прием, опрокинувший Анну на спину.

– Молодец, врасплох застала!

– Покалечить не хочу – тебе еще шпионов ловить! – рассмеялась отроковица и сама полетела на маты.

– А это за самонадеянность! – без травм, конечно…

– Класс! – Янка поднялась бодро. – Здоровская встряска!

– Я тоже довольна! Вообще так рада, что ты живешь со мной!

– А где бы могла? – Янка воззрилась на Анну вопросительно. – В любом случае, – добавила, – я тебе благодарна!

– В детдоме, если бы нам с сестрой тебя взять не разрешили… Вообще здорово, что мы друг у друга есть!

– Спасибо! 

Рассказать бы про те неясные картинки из снов, но не поверит же! Не принято в такое верить в Советской стране.

* * *

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Янка закончила школу, и путь ее лежал на филфак. Насмотревшись на работу Анны, девушка зареклась и отмахалась от такой работы, как у нее. Но тренировки они продолжали. Не помешает. А когда Анна бывала в загранках, Янка жила в семье ее сестры. Там подрастали две девочки гораздо моложе. Да и Янке оттуда было ближе добираться до универа. Нормальная, в общем, жизнь. Только парням ни в Анниной, ни в Янкиной жизни места как-то не находилось. Янке их и по жизни не надо, а насчет Анны – неизвестно. Особо наглых студентка отваживала кулаком в нос, другие не совались. У Анны же – работа, оперативная необходимость. И вечная книга «Кио ку мицу!» на тумбочке.

«А если свою написать?» – пронеслось в мыслях. Не про разведчиков, конечно. Скорее, что-то сказочное, красивое… Замыслы даже какие-то были. Так что пока в тетрадке, но работа закипела. Правда, в каникулы, после всех сессий и экзаменов.

А однажды Янка домой не вернулась: о чем-то задумавшись, она не увидела лихача, и тот ее сбил. Пришлось несколько месяцев пролежать в больнице. Под приглядом сестры Анны, та была медиком. Сама Анна сразу сорваться из-за границы не смогла, но потом тоже от воспитанницы не отходила. В деканате оформили почти сразу академотпуск. И о тренировках на время тоже пришлось забыть, пока не снимут гипс. А потом втягиваться постепенно. Месяцы вынужденного бездействия оказались плодотворны для писательства. Но и про учебу Янка не забывала. Она перевелась с очного на заочное и стало легче. И снова жизнь текла размеренно. Компьютеров пока не было, или были, но до Янки как-то не дошло. Пока что Янка писала в тетрадях и зачитывала вслух племянницам. Они учились в начальной школе, им нравилось.

Постепенно тренировки возвращались. Анна, когда не была в командировках, продолжала тренировать девушку. Сама же Янка ходила в реабилитационный центр на лечебную физкультуру. Нога приобретала былую подвижность. Вскоре Янка тренировалась уже в полную силу. Анна хвалила воспитанницу за силу воли.

– Как иначе? И я не привыкла сдаваться! – заявила Янка. – Я еще на фехтование хожу, для расширения кругозора. Знаешь, я не пойду по твоим стопам. Не пойду в разведку!

– Да я бы тебе первая запретила.

– И правильно бы сделала, потому что это не мое. Я предпочитаю писать разные истории, – кивнула Янка.

– Хорошее дело.

– Кузинам понравилось… Но скоро у меня дипломный проект…

– Я думаю, ты и с ним справишься.

Они обнялись.

– Спасибо, Ань! За все спасибо!

– Тебе спасибо, что ты есть!

Вскоре и правда Янке пришлось сесть за написание дипломной, месяца на четыре. В это время она только созванивалась с теткой и кузинами по телефону. Болтали, правда, подолгу. А потом подолгу пропадала Янка: школьная практика, ее результаты тоже нужно было занести в дипломную. А потом все начистую отпечатать на взятой напрокат пишущей машинке. Тогда еще было так. Янка думала еще устроиться на работу, ибо нефиг сидеть на шее. Но пока не придумала куда. Пока, наверно, в школу, где учились кузины, учителем литературы.

Но осуществить свою задумку ей не удалось: одним прекрасным днем Янка пропала без вести. Анна была в России и просто сбилась с ног. А если это из-за работы, ее, Анны Зиминой, клятой работы? Хотя какой-то бомжик сказал, что видел, как девчонка просто пропала из виду, зашла в туман. А вот как туман рассеялся, то уже никого не было. Бомжик был весь пьяненький, синенький – верить ему не имело смысла. В голове у него туман этот! Хотя ведь и сама Янка упоминала в своей фентези тоже какой-то туман как вариант портала. Но это же в сказке. А вдруг и правда так может быть? Но все равно надо искать.

#### 2

Янка оглядывалась, пытаясь понять, куда же она попала. Дипломную хоть сдала и защитила, да и диплом на руках. А тут местность была какая-то странная. Как будто вообще не Россия. А сама Янка ощущала себя странно. По первости она попробовала подумать о бутылке с водой. И… еле ее поймала. Это что, это как вообще? Даже страшно.

Этот портал стихийный, бутылка… лед? Все как в ее романе! Нет, как во сне! Янка попробовала метнуть в дерево сгустком магии. Получился толстый слой инея на стволе. Это же как можно на холодильнике сэкономить! И кондиционер не покупать! А если магия работает только здесь? Ну что за бредовые мысли…

Янка поправила рюкзачок за спиной и направилась искать населенный пункт. Она всегда носила с собой рюкзачок – там была аптечка, разные необходимые вещи вроде нитки с иголкой, спички и фонарика с батарейками. Вот и просвет какой-то… А там каменистая поляна с редкими деревьями. Лучше ее пройти и как-то не переломать ноги. Да тут везде скалы. Задачка, да. Ладно, надо сосредоточиться и вспомнить, чему учила Анна. И самой не сдаваться. И ведь магия возникшая… или проснувшаяся? Как же странно. Наша героиня присела на скалу и ради тренировки слегка покрыла инеем какой-то камешек, небольшой и круглый. Скользкий теперь… И… вроде живой? Намагиченный снежок Янка приложила ко лбу. Вдруг показалось? Странно это все. Раньше Янка норвежский не учила, но тут понемногу стала понимать: поблизости прошли двое парней, рассуждавших о рыбалке. К счастью, странную особу не заметили. Как она сюда перенеслась… А тот туман странный? Да и колечко это… Изящная вещица, красивая. Может она что-то значит? Чудеса реальны, это уж точно.

Кто-то неожиданно потрогал ее за руку. Янка резко повернулась и чуть не вскрикнула: раньше этих существ она не встречала. Или может не помнит?

Какие странные…

– Кто вы такие? Не тролли, случаем? – хотя в детстве Янка могла в сказках читать про троллей всяких. 

– Они самые! Ты забыла, да…

– Так, подождите! Про что я забыла? Я что, жила здесь когда-то? Но... я только-только появилась в ваших краях, – Янка ничего не понимала.

– Жила, в детстве. Принцесса…

– Я? Принцесса? Неожиданно… Правда, были сны, но никому ведь в обычном мире про них не расскажешь…

– Все правильно, и не надо было…

– И… если я принцесса, то родня у меня может быть?

– Конечно. Здешние королева и принцесса. Я провожу.

– Спасибо вам. Простите, не представилась. Яна… я себя помню с таким именем…

– А здесь тебя знали как Ингеборг.

– Может, и вспомнят, – огляделась Янка-Инге.

– Должны. Королева точно должна. Она в детстве тебя обожала.

– Не сомневаюсь, – уголком рта улыбнулась Инге. Поправила ремень рюкзака на плече и продолжила путь. А вот и дворец. Такой знакомый из снов…

– А что это за местность-то? – Янка держалась одной рукой за другую.

– Королевство Эренделл.

– Красиво! Ну пойдемте дальше. Готова ко всему!

– Сейчас ее величеству о вас доложат...

* * *

Скоро они пристально всматривались друг в друга – королева и предполагаемая принцесса, одетая так странно. Будто силились что-то вспомнить, но не могли. Пока у Янки на пальце не блеснуло кольцо.

– Простите, я тут недавно, сама не поняла, как вышло, из обычного мира… Тролль сказал, что я принцесса…

– Должна была быть такая, моя старшая сестра… Вы похожи, и кольцо…

– И вот это? – Янка слепила фигурку на ладони, а потом увидела и вторую девушку. – Я не могу вставать между вами…

– Зачем же между, это я посередине, я, значит, средняя теперь… Анна, это та самая Инге!

– Вас так же зовут? – спросила Янка-Инге. – Просто женщину, которая меня воспитала, тоже зовут Анна, – и улыбнулась. – Очень приятно! Можно на «ты»?

– Можно! – младшая принцесса очень старалась быть дружелюбной. А королева и подавно:

– Я так рада, сестренки!

– Мне не дали с вами попрощаться, особенно с тобой, Эльза: младшая еще только родилась тогда. Жаль, я столько забыла!

– Я тоже много…

– Жаль, что я ничего и не помню.

– Должен же существовать кто-то, кто увез меня… Он бы рассказал, что тогда случилось…

– Найдем, это кто-то из семьи, наверно…

– Наверно, – вздохнула Инге.

– Еще кто-то, о ком все забыли…

Старшая принцесса кивнула. Потом огляделась и проговорила:

– А тут почти ничего и не изменилось…

– Да, мало что… милая.

– Вы тут как были? – спрашивала старшая. – Чую, что не очень… родная…

– Да, по-всякому, но все позади… А ты как? Тебя аж в другом мире спрятали…

– Со мной-то все отлично. Как я уже говорила, меня воспитала замечательная женщина, научила драться, больше для поддержания физической формы, – улыбнулась Янка. – Но во всяком случае за себя и, главное за вас, я постоять сумею! И всю дорогу все относились ко мне хорошо… Вот только… Как мне найти приемную мать?

– Я тоже люблю драться! – заметила в скобках младшая. – Вернее, полезное дело!

– Сестричка, а ты совсем-совсем не помнишь, как сюда пришла?

– Я тебя научу, – улыбнулась младшей Янка. – Ну а по поводу как сюда попала… Наверно это был стихийный портал… Такой… туман… Какое-то мгновение я была в огромном городе, а через несколько шагов – в этих краях… Потом троллей встретила, они мне и сказали…

– Может, они и назад дорогу покажут? Они мудрые и добрые…

– Погодите, это сделаю я! – перед девчонками появилась женщина, очень похожая на покойную королеву.

– Надеюсь… Может, мне и не стоит тут оставаться, – поникла немного Янка. – Ну да ладно… А вы?..

– Маргит, тетка ваша по матери. Стоит-стоит, но пойдем с Анюткой попрощаемся, я тоже по ней соскучилась…

– Она много сделала для меня, я просто обязана ее поблагодарить! И где будет эта встреча?

«Прости, милая! Если я и правда лишняя, я не обижусь».

«Никогда-никогда!»

– Можно у нее дома.

– А… мои возможности… они останутся со мной? – прищурилась Инге.

«Мне хотелось бы вернуться сюда… если ты не против, милая».

«Я буду очень-очень ждать!»

– Должны.

– Ладно… Я только попрощаюсь…

– Конечно-конечно, а потом мы сразу обратно сюда!

– Простите, – сказала Янка сестрам, – что так убегаю. Опять так же меня увозят… Хорошо хоть попрощаться имеем возможность, – и робко взяла королеву за руки.

Эльза ее обняла, Анна подошла и тоже…

– Возвращайся скорее!

– Обязательно! – Янка обняла обеих, по очереди. И, обернувшись от портала, помахала.

Сестренки махали в ответ. Когда портал закрылся, Янка спросила:

– Тогда ты меня уводила? А откуда ты Зимину знаешь?

– Я уводила, тебя надо было срочно спрятать, я загадала найти хорошего человека и вышла на нее… И они с сестрой согласились тебя приютить. Хотя сестра только замуж тогда вышла, а Анютка и вообще заканчивала учебу.

– Имя как у младшей сестренки, – улыбнулась новоявленная принцесса. – Ну, пошли…

– Конечно, Ань полно, но, думаю, это тоже сыграло свою роль. Я ведь оставила за спиной младшую племяшку совсем крохотной, даже на крестинах не была…

Янка кивнула… Обе добрались до квартиры, где жила Зимина.

– Яна? А чего звонишь, разве ты без ключей? Ой… здрасьте.

– Здравствуй, – проговорила Маргит.

– В кармане где-то. Не совсем я пропала, Ань, – стала виниться Янка.

– Вы на улице встретились? Ну заходите…

– Почти на улице. Ты можешь этому не поверить, но я расскажу! И докажу тем, что у меня открылись иные, скажем так, возможности организма, – проговорила Янка, сидя на знакомом диване.

– Это какие это?

Янка переглянулась с Маргит, улыбнулась и проморозила ненужный детский стульчик.

– Что за фокусы… кажется, что-то подобное я видела, когда тебя только ко мне привели… вы привели, Маргарита…

– Это не фокусы, – проговорила Маргит. – Я сама таким обладаю. Но тогда этого нельзя было показывать.

Янка сходила к себе в комнату и вернулась с тетрадками.

– Это твои сочинения? Или воспоминания? Откуда ж вы такие?

– Это сочинения, Ань. Помнишь, когда я в аварию попала? Вот, чтоб не сдохнуть со скуки в гипсе, я и начала писать! – улыбнулась Янка. – А родина наша… только не пугайся… в другом мире!

– Другой мир? О таком, конечно, много говорят, но разве легко в такое поверить?

– Да я тоже не сразу поверила, как там оказалась, – проговорила Янка, листая свои записи. – Но все-таки это мой родной дом и там мои сестры, которые меня ждут… И… зря ты не поверила тому бомжику – он сказал правду! – и подмигнула.

– Да, бомжей часто недооценивают… И что же, будешь теперь там жить?

– Я же теперь принцесса, да и всегда ей была, только вот тетушка мне память запечатала. А тебя я хотела поблагодарить, Ань. За все хорошее, что ты для меня сделала… вы с сестрой! – и добавила: – Я тебе по гроб жизни обязана! Как и тетушке!

– Да что там, делала что могла… Жаль расставаться, но когда-нибудь должна же у тебя быть и своя жизнь! Будь счастлива, Янка! Еще когда-нибудь увидимся?

– Конечно увидимся! Я пока не научилась открывать коридор, как Маргит. Но, думаю, научусь. И тебе всего наилучшего! – Она взяла Анну за руку, – и небольшой подарок! – к ней от Янки полилось чего-то светлое и приятное.

– Это как… говорят про сеансы экстрасенсов? Но настоящее…

– Почти. Это тебе пожизненного счастья! Может, ты найдешь парня по душе или просто хорошего человека…

– С моей-то работой кто меня выдержит… Но спасибо, я теперь знаю, что возможны любые чудеса!

– Да, этот мир к такому постепенно и идет. Ну что ж, – Инге сложила тетради в рюкзак, с которым не расставалась, чтобы там, на исторической родине, начать вычитывать и править, – нам пора. Теть, а ты-то чего молчишь?

– Да слов не нахожу. Ладно, Анютка, мы еще увидимся!

– Может быть, когда-нибудь созданный мной мир станет реальным, я тебя туда притащу! – проговорила Янка и обняла опекуншу, заменившую ей мать на время. – Кузинам привет, и тетке!

– Обязательно передам! Перетащишь, когда тут террористы закончатся…

– Ну хотя бы в гости!

– Вот это с радостью, как только пригласишь!

– Обязательно!

Янка и Маргит еще раз обнялись с Анной и ушли.

– Вот теперь можно и домой навсегда!

– Интересно, сколько там прошло времени? Девчонки заждались наверно…

– Да пару часов от силы… Но все равно заждались.

– Тогда – вперед. И ты ничего больше не скрываешь?

– Как знать, как знать. Всему свое время.

– Давайте пока привыкать друг к другу заново после стольких лет разлуки. А ты меня увезла именно из-за способности изменять реальности? – Янка почему-то под ноги не посмотрела и чуть носом не пропахала булыжник, но Маргит ее поймала.

– Осторожнее! Да, этот дар очень редкий, столько злых людей зарились, а чтоб вышло по их – тебя бы убить пришлось…

Янка только присвистнула и только что чуть не столкнулась нос к носу с каким-то парнем, довольно симпатичным.

– И тебе спасибо, тетушка!

– Простите, дамы…

– Ничего страшного, – подмигнула Янка. – Это случайно не к нашей младшей?

– А возможно, больше-то не к кому…

– Потом спросим!

– Потом спросим, сейчас устали… Иди скорее к Эльзочке.

– Удачи, теть! – Янка внезапно приобняла Маргит, потом взлетела по лестнице и тихонько постучала.

– Да, заходите, – ответил голос Эльзы.

– Можно? – Янка осторожно приоткрыла дверь и протиснулась.

– Конечно! Анна гулять ушла только что. А я так соскучилась!

– То-то я смотрю, такой красавчик в наших краях, – улыбнулась Инге. – Теперь я вернулась. Навсегда!

– Да, это ее жених. А мы теперь никогда-никогда не расстанемся, да? Правда?

– Теперь – никогда! – они держались за руки. – Не хочу оставлять мою сестренку!

– Как же я счастлива, обожаю тебя!

– Я тебя еще больше!

Она даже не спросила, есть ли для нее в этом дворце место или нет. В конце концов, большой дворец-то. А Янка и боится навязываться. Но и Эльза ни на миг от себя не отпускает. Может, и оставит у себя. Хотя стеснять сестренку и в мыслях не было… Но та сама просила спать в ее комнате.

– Если ты не против, я кое-что вам почитаю, – проговорила Янка. – И… спасибо тебе!

– Было бы за что, родная! Я очень хочу послушать!

– Тогда начнем? – и в руках оказалась первая тетрадь. – Многое тебе покажется странным, но ты спрашивай, милая.

Эльза слушала до глубокой ночи. И правда очень многое спрашивала. Инге терпеливо давала объяснения, а иногда даже показывала: ведь ей это было более знакомо. Получалось очень наглядно и понятно.

Одновременно сестренка намагичила еще одну кровать. Теперь навсегда.

– Я писала это, когда после аварии в себя приходила, – смущенно проговорила Инге.

– Моя бедная… Так хорошо вышло, этот мир просто обязан появиться где-то по правде!

– Он появится, милая, я ведь демиург, как сказала Маргит. Могу создавать и изменять миры… Потому меня и увезли отсюда. Чтобы и меня защитить, и вас, родная сестренка!

– Ну, теперь мы тебя и тут защитим, солнышко, ведь так?

– Так, милая. Устала?

– Да, и ты, наверно, тоже, Яночка?

– Немного. День насыщенный, богатый на приключения, – улыбнулась Янка. Но с удовольствием позволила о себе позаботиться.

Эльза держала ее за руку, пока Янка засыпала.

«Только ты тоже ложись, солнышко!».

«Обязательно!»

#### 3

Янка всю себя отдала помощи сестренке в ее делах, действуя на подхвате и по поручениям. Получалось вместе хорошо. И у них оставалось еще время для чтения. Обе чувствовали: с каждым прочитанным вслух словом мир, созданный Янкой, становится все реальнее.

– Если я демиург, то оно обязательно проявится! – убежденно проговорила принцесса. – Может даже удастся туда… проникнуть…

– Я бы сходила с тобой, родная…

– Мы обязательно сходим, солнышко! – ответила Янка и обняла Эльзу.

Та ее расцеловала.

– Знаешь, чего я еще хочу, солнышко? – не отпуская сестренку из объятий, проговорила Инге. – Позвать в гости ту, что меня воспитала. Если хочешь, могу познакомить.

– Была бы рада, милая, лично бы ей спасибо сказала!

– Тогда решено! – и снова обняла любимую королеву.

– Позовем в наш дворец?

– Я думала, что мы встретимся с ней в том, созданном мной мире, – немного смущенно проговорила Инге.

– Ой, милая, а так, может, даже лучше! Там ей все привычнее… и она ж читала?

– Думаю, что читала, солнышко. Мы с тобой тоже скоро дочитаем и окончательно сделаем мир реальным.

– Скорее бы, золотце!

Вместо ответа Янка просто обняла сестренку. И они так простояли какое-то время, прижимая друг друга к сердцу.

* * *

Янка с сестренкой читали еще несколько дней, пока история не подошла к концу. С последним словом прогремел гром. Теперь осталось наладить туда дорогу и посмотреть, что же получилось. Много времени портал не занял. Свое же, родное…

Инге еле успела оттащить сестренку с дороги – мимо пролетел автомобиль, от которых отвыкла в родном мире:

– Осторожней, родная! Это тебе не кареты…

– Жуть какая! Спасибо!

– Всегда сберегу мою королеву! Мы с тобой пока смертные, родная. Пойдем дальше? Там должен быть Заповедник…

– Спасибо! Пойдем, милая, ты-то знаешь, где что…

Обе сестренки шли по обочине, одетые, как местное население, чтобы не очень выделяться. Хотя, какая разница? Мир-то Янкин.

На опушке, ближе к конторе Заповедника, девушки наткнулись на здоровенного котяру. Вернее, Янка нечаянно наступила ему на хвост.

– Блин! Привет!

– Прости за хвост… Базилио, – авторша судорожно сглотнула. – Слишком реалистичным получился… что аж самой страшно…

– Здравствуйте, господин кот!

– И вам добрый день! Прощу, но кто вы такие?

– Это моя сестренка, Эльза. Она королева в соседнем мире, – представила сестренку Янка. – А я – создатель ваш.

Кот бы присвистнул, если бы мог. Но предпочел изысканно поклониться.

– Рину знаешь? – принцесса протянула руку и почесала котяру за ухом. – Хотя, чего я спрашиваю? Проводишь?

«Ох, только захотят ли видеть меня? Я ведь по дурости “угробила” ее братца».

«Вряд ли тебя обвинят, милая».

– Конечно, провожу!

…До поселка компания добралась на попутке, ехавшей в ту сторону. Янка тем временем намагичила бриллиантиков для оплаты. И чуть не выронила все, когда увидела, куда их привезли. Все было точно-преточно так, как она описывала!

Кот, очень важничая, пошел о них доложить.

– Особнячок я им, конечно, отгрохала солидный, – тихо проговорила Янка, но кто-то услышал и уставился на авторшу.

– Вы та самая Яна? – произнес, смущаясь, чернявый парень. – И ее сестра-королева? Нам Базилио сказал…

– В смысле – та самая? Н-ну да…

«А ведь имя-то я и не называла».

«Может, он чувствует?»

«Кто? Кот? Может быть – он же магическое существо, золотко».

«И парень этот тоже, он ведь иномирный волшебник…»

– Да, нас создали венценосные особы! – мявкнул кот.

Девчонки переглянулись и смутились. Сестренка, правда, сказала, что это только Яна создавала.

– За моральную поддержку тебе спасибо! – шепнула Янка. А вслух сказала: – Мы просто в качестве разведки заглянули… 

– А в гости вас можно позвать? – поинтересовалась рыжая колдунья. – Найдется часочек?

– Спасибо, не откажемся.

«Такое впечатление, что он в меня влюбился. Но я боюсь его разочаровывать – ему не светит. Он маг, я тоже – там не суждено».

«Понимаю. И он поймет, такой уж ты его тонкой натурой написала».

– Спасибо за приглашение!

Перезнакомились за обедом все. Янка долго оглядывала компанию хозяев. Теперь осталось сюда перебраться, с сестренкой, если она согласится, и вызвать сюда Анну, воспитавшую ее, Янку. Ее не насовсем, конечно, только мир показать. У Ани такая работа, что как она ее бросит, не по поступкам это. А в гости она наведываться, конечно, будет. Как иначе.

Поздно вечером девчонки засобирались.

– Мы вернемся, – обещала Янка. – Может, даже насовсем. А пока у нас дома дела.

– Ну что ж, мы всегда вас ждем!

– Удачи вам всем. И… спасибо, что подвезли! – Янка незаметно подмигнула красавчику в компании. Он был с женой. Вот у кого все хорошо было!

Хотя тут отсутствовал один персонаж, но он вскоре приедет. В следующий раз все повидаются.

– Передайте Касперу, что я… не нарочно, – смутилась авторша.

– Обязательно.

* * *

Девчонки попрощались с компанией и вернулись домой. Первое впечатление было неплохим. Хорошо бы в следующий раз и Маргит прихватить с собой, а то в этот раз она куда-то уехала вглубь страны. Ну да и это далеко не последний визит. Ну а просто рассказать, конечно, стоит.

– Как тебе, родная? – пока был разговор с сестренкой.

– Чудесный мир, вживе еще чудеснее, чем на бумаге…

– Спасибо, старалась. Ну и ты мне помогла, солнышко!

– Я рада, что моя помощь пригодилась, родная!

– Если мы и переберемся туда, то вместе с тобой, солнышко!

– Обязательно! Анна точно не будет против!

– Надеюсь, мы про нее не забыли? А то я всю жизнь буду винить себя… Мы же одна семья!

– Нет, я с ней говорила обо всем этом, она ж так переживала, пока ты не нашлась – вот, мол, выйдет она замуж, а я одна все время буду… А теперь вон как все удачно!

– Ну, тогда ладно. Как у них подготовка к свадьбе? Может помочь чем надо?

– Полным ходом, и да, думаю, Анна будет рада.

– А… платье? Нашли? А то намагичить можно.

– Нашли, мамино, но, может, понадобится магия, чтобы привести его в порядок…

– Тогда пошли посмотрим?

– Конечно, сестричка!

Как ни странно, но даже время на него не повлияло – такое же прекрасное. Хотя не Янке судить – ее даже в планах не было в этом мире тогда. Немного свежих цветов да освежить кружево – вот и вся игра. Инге магией привела наряд в идеальный вид.

* * *

Церемония прошла торжественно. Настоящая королевская свадьба. А уже после нее Эльза передала корону Анне. Никто не возражал, все считали, что так правильно.

– А мы с сестренкой уезжаем. Я тебе рассказывала, Анна.

– Нам с Кристоффом можно будет в гости, как у нас время появится?

– Мы вам всегда рады, сестренка! Я даже портал закрывать не буду! – заверила Янка. – Оставлю открытым только для вас!

– Ух ты, здорово!

– И тем более, что в последний наш визит туда меня там сделали королевой и у нас весь замок в распоряжении! – подмигнула старшая сестра. 

Девчонки тепло попрощались, взяв друг с друга обещание чаще бывать в гостях и на подольше. Так оно потом и случалось.

#### 4

Янка вспомнила, как опекунша рассказывала про одного знаменитого разведчика. Рамзай было прозвище ему. Почему бы не вызвать и его, и Анну и не познакомить их друг с другом? Все равно никто из ныне живущих Аню не устроит. Благодаря этому человеку она и в разведшколу пошла…

С необычной просьбой сестрички обратились к Маргит.

– С чего такое любопытство? – немного удивленно спросила та. – Я, конечно, сделаю, самой интересно.

– Яночка же намагичила своей молодой опекунше пожизненного счастья! Но у той завышенные требования, да, сестричка? Нам-то обеим это неактуально, но Анюте, как ты ее называешь, нужен мужчина из той породы, каких сейчас уже и не делают.

– Да, правильно, родная.

– Я вас поняла, сейчас все устроим, кивнула Маргит.

– И тайну нам свою поведай, тетушка, – добавила Янка. – Потом!

– Будет-будет, все будет, сначала чужая свадьба…

…Маргит помогали обе сестренки магией. Сама Янка потихоньку училась – вдруг пригодится в жизни.

Потом все три глядели на того, кто стал легендой. Он же непонимающе оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая, куда попал.

– Это место вроде рая, – пояснила Маргит, – только для хороших людей!

– И немного похоже на Валгаллу, – ответил тот в замешательстве. – Война ведь еще продолжается…

– Вот уж как раз нет. Она закончилась… давно… – опустила голову Янка.

– Накануне моей казни по сводкам еще шла.

– Когда я… ушла… был 1997 год, – промолвила хозяйка дворца.

– Вот это да. Здесь, значит, время стоит…

– Нет, товарищ Рамзай. Это для вас время остановилось! – ответила Янка. – Простите, мы не представились.

– А меня знаете откуда-то… Почту за честь узнать ваши имена, дамы.

– Вы… легенда в обычном мире. О вас кучу книг написали и фильмы сняли. Я Инге, здешняя… королева. Честь имею представить сестренку мою, Эльзу и тетушку Маргит.

«Надеюсь, ты нечто большее, теть!» – попутно передала королева тетке.

Та только усмехнулась.

– Очень приятно! Ну что ж, легендами становятся только провалившиеся разведчики…

– А разве вы провалились? Кстати, пойдемте уже в гостиную! Что я вас держу? – спохватилась Инге. По пути она поймала дворецкого и приказала подать ужин в Сиреневую гостиную на четверых.

Рихард глядел по сторонам:

– Никогда в такие вещи не верил, но это, оказывается, так здорово!

– Познакомить вас кое с кем? – прищурилась ее величество.

«Ян, погоди, человек жену любит…»

– А с кем? Мне бы узнать, что с товарищами, с родными…

«Какая жена? Катя, что ль? Она умерла давно! Хотя ты права. Но ведь просто дружить могут».

– Это человек, который воспитал меня в обычном мире. Зовут ее Анна, и она разведчик, офицер, – ответила Янка и облизала ложку.

«Он может ломануться жену искать… А дружба да, хорошее дело».

– О, и какой регион работы?

– В основном Ближний Восток.

Янка с легкой улыбкой промолвила:

– Книгу я у нее видела, «Кио ку мицу». Мне Анна рассказывала, что, глядя на вас, вдохновляясь вашим примером, в разведку пошла.

Мысленно Инге советовалась с сестренкой, переговаривалась нежно. Эльза отвечала, счастлива была общаться.

– Она, наверно, отважная женщина.

– А как я могу судить? Меня она учила драться и вообще разным приемам борьбы, а главное – не сдаваться! Так, что я рассуждаю? Подождите, я сейчас вернусь! – королева вышла на внутренний двор и так навела портал. Вскоре вернулась, и не одна.

– Яна, это твой мир? Потрясающе! Ой…

– Да. И как я и обещала, – а потом загадочно подмигнула. – Знакомься, это тот самый товарищ Рамзай… настоящий, мы халтурой не занимаемся, – и получила от Маргит легкий тычок в бок.

– Я что, умереть успела? – Аня протерла глаза.

– Здесь все живые! Ты тоже, не беспокойся. Просто у нас здесь возможности шире. И да, познакомься с моей сестренкой. Эльза. 

– Очень приятно.

– Очень рада знакомству, спасибо, что воспитали сестричку, пока она была вдали от нас!

– Я рада, что она нашла настоящую семью! – улыбнулась Зимина.

Янка намагичила ей еще один чайный прибор. Ненавязчиво посадив свою опекуншу рядом с Рихардом.

– Кстати, хорошо, что ты сидишь, а то бы от новости села бы на пол, – еще раз хитро улыбнулась Янка.

Зимина поставила чашку с чаем на стол:

– Теперь и не поперхнусь, выкладывай!

– Я здесь королева, а это наши хоромы! Так что в гости можешь смело наведываться. И все необходимые дела будут сделаны быстро и без бюрократии.

– Да иди ты! – аж присвистнула Аня. И тут же добавила: – Твое величество… Я к коронованным особам как-то только в арабском мире привыкла…

– Если бы я не была королевой, сидели бы мы в этих хоромах? Угу, у вас там и английская королева есть, и другие разные европейские монархии… да и вам с товарищем Рамзаем неплохо бы познакомиться поближе…

«Она, кажись, обалдела от новости, простите мой русский».

«Именно так. Ну и неудивительно…»

– Пообщаемся еще, на профессиональные темы, уж будь спокойна, – Зимина «держала лицо», как научилась за годы в разведке, а у самой сердце трепетало, как заячий хвостик.

– Да ладно тебе. Здесь, среди друзей и семьи я все такая же простая студентка, давай проще! 

– Это не из-за тебя!

– А, – и кивнула. – Не стесняйтесь, я еще намагичу.

– Спасибо, отлично.

– Можно вас на пару слов, товарищ… Рамзай? Или как вам проще называться? – Янка вдруг поднялась с места.

«Я скоро вернусь, золотко».

«Хорошо, милая».

– Как вам будет угодно, друзья Икой зовут…

– Значит, Рихард… – проговорила Янка, когда они отошли в сторону. И рассказала об Анне все, что знала. – Это вас ни к чему не обязывает. Но, возможно, вы станете ближе.

– Если я буду работать в России – то безусловно. Но неужели же никогда не найду никого из близких?

– Это вам тетушка расскажет лучше, – склонила голову Янка, раздумывая, говорить или нет о смерти жены.

– Они далеко, – вздохнула Маргит. – В другом раю.

– Значит, в живых никого не осталось… – Рихард вернулся на место. Янка тоже. И устроилась рядом с сестренкой. – Но почему же я тут, а они там?

– А разве вы не ушли бы оттуда работать?

– Кстати, там, откуда я ушла, работы для вас непочатый край… Та страна, ради которой вы сражались, развалена врагами. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы, товарищ Рамзай, помогли бы Анне в ее работе – непростой, опасной и нужной. В нынешней России есть против кого бороться!

– Это, с одной стороны, ужасно. Но с другой – мне ж покоя не будет, особенно без Кати!

– Она всегда с вами, в вашем сердце! – на полном серьезе заверила ее величество.

– Это-то да, но как же она без меня настрадалась…

– Этого никто не отнимет… Просто знайте, что сейчас ей очень хорошо, нет никаких страданий. И она смотрит на вас с небес!

«Если еще не инкарнировалась куда-нибудь», – пронеслось в голове.

«Это только если она сама захотела…»

«Да, верно».

– Попробую поверить. Битвы не для моей Катюши…

– Просто несите ее память в сердце как знамя! – Янка не умела убеждать, хотя это надо было самой ей как королеве.

– Придется…

– Так, нашим гостям нужен отдых. Я сама провожу вас в ваши апартаменты! – поднялась Инге.

Покои и правда были шикарные, как в самых дорогих пятизвездочных отелях мира. По крайней мере, как заметила Анна. Там было все, что необходимо. И внутренний телефон для вызова горничной. Такую же комнату получил и Рихард.

«Ох, тетушка, надеюсь, они как-то встретятся сами, познакомятся ближе».

«Вместе поработают и разберутся, хорошо все будет!»

«Ну и это тоже», – многозначительно поглядела на Маргит Янка.

– Ладно, пусть все идет само собой! Спокойной ночи! – Инге обняла тетку.

Маргит только головой покачала: мол, откуда она такого набралась. От Зиминой, должно быть.

А Янка уединилась с сестренкой: поговорить, пошептаться… Просто побыть вдвоем… Это было их высшим счастьем.

#### 5

Мотоцикл не заводился (Янка в этом мире решила обзавестись «железным конем», чтобы съездить куда-нибудь оперативно и ненадолго). Механик из нее никакой, а потому ее величество не сдержалась в выражениях. И не заметила, что какая-то девица издали наблюдала. С опаской, видимо, мотика побаивалась как класс. Янка последний раз пнула по колесу и ругнулась вполголоса.

– Здравствуйте, – она увидела наконец девицу, – вы ко мне?

– Я просто не понимаю, куда попала…

– Для вас это параллельный мир, – ответила девушка, вытирая вымазанные руки. – Пойдемте во дворец, там удобней рассказывать будет…

– Вот это да! Идемте, на плохого человека вы непохожи…

– Мир не приспособлен для плохих людей, – прищурилась ее величество. – А вы сама откуда?

– Из Москвы…

– Я… тоже там жила, – призналась Янка, – пока гулять не уползла в один прекрасный мир. Прошу! – и распахнула дверь в гостиную. Охрана при виде блондинки взяла на караул.

Девушка растерянно оглядывалась.

– Честь имею представиться – Инге. Я здешняя королева, – дружелюбно улыбнулась Инге. – А сей замок – резиденция нашей семьи. А мир этот – плод моего воображения…

– Я так и надеялась, что подобное правда возможно! Очень приятно, Соня.

– Очень проста я для королевы? Ну так я и не всегда была ею. Располагайтесь. А вот и мои гости!

На одного Соня воззрилась с изумлением. Инге почувствовала, что Соня его тоже прекрасно знает. Хотя бы в лицо. И близкие подошли, сестренка сзади обняла за плечи.

– Устраивайтесь, – и намагичила всем чаю и вкусняшек.

Вот хотелось Соне расспросить Рамзая, но пока сидела и стеснялась. Или присматривалась? Он же ее в первый раз видит.

А Янка мысленно отвечала сестренке по поводу Сони, что сама только что с ней познакомилась.

«Но раз она смогла сюда пройти – она же тоже не абы кто, да, милая?»

«Получается, что так, солнышко. И, вроде, у нее какая-то искра имеется, надо только зажечь. Она просто прошла через портал, как я когда-то».

«Любопытно…»

«Но что ее сюда привлекло?»

«Искра?»

«А, может, Рамзай? – мысленно улыбнулась Инге. – Мы все проверим, милая».

«Главное, чтоб обошлось без конфликтов, правда, золотко?»

«Постараемся без конфликтов, любимая сестренка».

Рамзай поймал на себе пристальный взгляд незнакомой девушки. Такое с ним случалось частенько.

– Мы с вами знакомы? – спросил он.

– Нет, вы-то меня не знаете, а вот я о вас читала и бывала у памятника…

– Вы легенда, товарищ Рамзай! – немного хрипло проговорила Янка.

– Спасибо, дамы, но трудно привыкнуть к этой мысли…

– Прекрасно понимаю. Теперь, Соня, Рамзай жив, нам как-то удалось вытащить его… с того света… Надеюсь, навсегда. Но, если он решит отправиться с Анной, то имя и фамилию ему следует поменять…

– Не привыкать… Но, может, только фамилию.

– Это вы там сами. Анют, ты там документы справишь?

– Надо будет – сделаю.

– Какие планы на ближайшее будущее?

– Работать, – Зимина вздохнула, но сказала это твердо. Рамзай кивнул раньше чем она договорила – видимо, поймал волну.

– У вас в России? Или?

– Конечно, на Родине!

– Ну и отлично. Там пока много работы. И, думаю, – Янка многозначительно поглядела на эту парочку, – что вы сработаетесь!

– Спасибо.

– Спасибо, Ян!

– Но ты иногда в гости бывай, если соскучишься, – подмигнула Янка подруге и опекунше. – Не за что пока…

– За приглашение! И отлично проведенное время! В гости – с удовольствием!

– Всегда вам рада! У меня тут еще куча вещей и мест, от которых у вас дар речи пропадет! – королева хитро так всем подмигнула. – Мы пока не удосужились там побывать, но я знаю, что такие места есть!

– Как-нибудь обязательно везде побываем!

Одна только Соня чувствовала себя как-то одиноко, что ли. Ее величество решила заняться ею позже, а пока намагичила еще мороженого. Которое девушка оценила первой и как следует.

Тетушка тоже увидала возможности у Сони и теперь налаживала с ней контакт. А Анна с Рихардом засобирались обратно в Россию: работа ждала. Она же никогда не кончается. Пока что это было как идти по тонкому льду. Всякое может случиться. Если сделать так, чтобы обоих неприятности даже краем не коснулись? Заговорить обоих от предательства и провала? Особенно Анютку? Нечестно, ну а какая честность, когда кругом мировое зло? Да и Янка себя чувствовала по гроб жизни обязанной Анютке за то, что вырастила и воспитала. Так что это еще очень малая часть того, что Аня заслуживает. А заслуживает она бессмертия. Но захочет ли она это бессмертие? У нее семья, коллеги, как они все среагируют… Пусть Анна сама решает…

Потом они прощались у портала. И с ней, и с Рихардом. Они уходили вдвоем. А наши герои долго смотрели им вслед. И мысленно желали удачи в их нелегкой борьбе.

#### 6

Анна с Рихардом оказались в ее мире. Даже в ее доме. Ну а куда пока… Холостяцкое жилище в женском варианте, почти и незаметно, что в женском.

– Почти так же было в моем доме в Японии.

– Ну вы ж там не один были.

– На постоянке один.

– Понимаю. Вам как-то документ справить надо. Только…

– Имя и фамилия?

– Не можете ведь вы под своими истинными именем и фамилией жить – для нас вы как человек погибли… Черт, фантасмагория, честное слово!

– И не говорите! А другого человека с таким именем и фамилией сыскать сложно. Ну да имена и в честь дают, а фамилию свою просто переведу на русский!

– Хорошо, – кивнула Зимина. – Это будет логичней.

– И вы меня проведете как внештатного сотрудника?

– Попробую. Аккредитация как журналиста? Вы ведь журналист?

– Да, раньше считался хорошим. Сейчас, правда, совсем не знаю конкретики…

– Пока присматривайтесь, товарищ Рамзай. А постепенно я введу вас в курс дела. Правда, в рамках моей компетенции…

– Спасибо, а сам газеты почитаю, радио послушаю…

– Телевизор погляди, – хмыкнула Зимина и включила новости. Переход на «ты» вышел как-то случайно, автоматически.

– А у вас и такое теперь есть? Ого…

– Ну да, товарищ Рихард, куда теперь без этого? Вы без меня скучать не будете? Отпуск у меня закончился

– Не буду, займу себя, работа – это святое. А может, и правда на «ты»?

– Если вам… тебе этого хочется, то почему бы и нет?

– Раз само получилось, то так правильно…

– Газовой плитой умеешь пользоваться? Вдруг ты к другому виду привыкший?

– Немного к другому, но ты покажи…

Анна показала, как и что надо включать и выключать. 

– Только выключить не забудь потом, а то мне некуда возвращаться будет после службы, – она то ли пошутила, то ли серьезно проговорила. – Если хочется пельмешков, то они в морозилке, – и показала и холодильник. – Просто положь в кипящую воду и вари, пока не будут готовы.

Все ему было немного непривычно. Вот что значит на полвека выпасть из жизни… Однако он ослепительно улыбнулся и пообещал:

– Из того, что у тебя есть в холодильнике, я что-то и получше пельменей сготовлю! Люблю это дело…

– Ну что ж, верю на слово! – тоже улыбнулась Анна. – А пока – до вечера! Чайник на плите.

– Удачи!

– Спасибо, понадобится! – И неожиданно для себя, и для Рихарда тоже, оставила ему легкий, пока дружеский, поцелуй.

Он улыбнулся, но чмокнуть в ответ не успел.

* * *

Вечером Анну ждал почти царский пир. И, главное, из ничего!

– Божественно! А я всегда так ленюсь готовить…

– Ну так у тебя и служба, времени свободного не бывает, по себе знаю… Присоединяйся и угощайся…

– Спасибо! Но ты-то как-то полюбил готовить…

– Ну вот, как-то так вышло, – уклончиво ответил Рамзай. Из скромности, что ль?

– Ладно, кому-то просто дано или слишком неохота жевать пельмени.

– Вполне может быть, – он пристально глядел на Анну.

– Что?

– Просто старые воспоминания, – отмахнулся Рамзай. – По поводу новостей… У меня такое впечатление. Что вся моя работа была зря… столько мерзавцев у власти…

– И не говори, ужасно… Но не зря! Ели бы не ты в числе прочих – нас бы еще тогда завоевали, лично я бы, наверно, и не родилась…

– Наверно, ты права, Анна… Что ж, я готов плечом к плечу отвоевывать все блага народа у проклятых капиталистов, – пафосно выдал разведчик. – И нам нужны единомышленники. Хотя бы среди молодежи. Есть ведь, наверно, такие?

– Много кто и много где есть, спецслужбы пока приглядывают…

– Ну вот и отлично!

– Да, прорвемся.

Оба допили чай. Анна постелила гостю в Янкиной комнате. Спать вместе они оба пока не осмеливались – не настолько пока знакомы. Анна бы очень хотела, но понятия не имела, что в мыслях у него. И какая из официальных версий правда – что он не пропускает ни одной юбки или что все наоборот?

Пусть будет пока так, а постепенно они присмотрятся друг к другу. Если Рихард предложит сам, то может она и согласится. Иначе это же просто унизительно. Она не девочка у гримерки звезды.

…Время шло, документы Анна постепенно своему постояльцу выправила. Ика тоже по мере своих возможностей старался помогать. А с получением паспорта и журналистского удостоверения он устроился в газету. В условно объективную – в оппозиционную было опасно. Там могли найтись те, кто мог бы узнать Рамзая и поднять на щит. И там каждый на карандаше, а половина продажна. А надо работать с массами, с колеблющимися, создавать нужную картину мира. Рихард постепенно втянулся, и работа закипела. Как было и в Японии – полезные связи, информация в обмен на информацию… Молодежь постепенно подтягивалась, собиралась в организованные группы. А главное – менялось сознание людей. Идея была скинуть капиталистов и вернуть Советский Союз, хоть и не в прежнем виде, но хотя бы основные социальные блага народу. Главное – не в лоб. Малой кровью. И ярлыками никого не раздражать, главное же суть. Основная аудитория для ярлыков – пенсионеры, у которых отобрали все, кроме жизни. Они символы в основном любят и уважают, а вот остальные могут от одного слова «коммунист» начать плеваться. Дело же не в словах. Так что действовать надо было осторожно. Так и работали, готовили своих людей на все посты. Это чем-то было похоже на тамплиеров: те тоже постепенно входили в доверие и занимали ключевые посты. Самый умный путь, не то что буза на улицах. Ту организуют либо дебилы-идеалисты, либо провокаторы, чтобы пересажать молодежь и поломать им жизни. Потому наши герои уговаривали молодежь действовать более осторожно. Выучиваться назло, жениться и рожать детей тоже назло. И воспитывать их в новом формате… Не теряя преемственности поколений. Чтобы не было, скажем, как в предвоенной Германии. А для этого обучать по советским учебникам, рассказывать о героическом прошлом советского народа, о предках, положивших жизнь в последней войне. Объяснять, как и чем сейчас забивают мозги. И еще то, что о знании из дому надо помалкивать на учебе, а потом на работе. Везде же стукачи. И провокаторы. Пусть дети и молодежь учатся читать между строк и ориентироваться в происходящем. Где уместен открытый бой, где хладнокровная дипломатия. В последнем наши герои преуспели прилично по роду своей деятельности. Как иначе.

* * *

В отдельные моменты передышки разведчики тихонько обсуждали происходящее.

– Долгий, очень долгий процесс… Я сама-то только и могу, что исполнять свой долг как офицер.

– А я как журналист. Нам немного легче, это вы вынуждены молчать, когда нужно, – говорил Рихард в редкие минуты отдыха.

– А ваша братия – чувствовать, что и как подать.

– Но дело все же общее и движется вперед…

– Конечно.

– К президенту не смогу привыкнуть, – сознался Рихард. – У меня это слово вызывает ассоциацию с Америкой… Мне привычней Нарком.

– Ну увы, не в словах же дело. Нам, людям в погонах, проще, для нас он еще и Верховный Главнокомандующий.

– Этот алкаш беспалый? Он позорит свой народ!

– Этот-то да, но он си-ильно обломается, готовя преемника!

– Хотел бы я на это поглядеть! – усмехнулся Рихард. – Надеюсь, что лет через десять-двадцать про него забудут, как про страшный сон!

– Нет, будут вечно проклинать. Чтоб до Судного дня черти в котле варили, и потом тоже.

Рихард рассмеялся.

– В чертей особо не верю, хотя… В чем ты права – так в том, что плохое забывать нельзя. А вдруг снова такая же ситуация?

– Именно. Надо быть готовыми ко всему, чтобы такое не повторялось. И чтобы кто-нибудь придавил этого клеща пятнистого, который сбежал за границу! Ведь именно благодаря ему и таким как он Союза больше нет!

– Найдем нового Рамона Меркадера, ликвидирует, как Троцкого.

– Да где такого теперь найдешь? – вздохнула Зимина и вытянула гудевшие ноги.

– Мало ли среди наших ребят. Набегалась в полях?

– Туфли неудобные. А в кроссовках не получается – все время на виду, марку держать надо!

– Закидывай ноги мне на колени, – и подмигнул.

Анна посмотрела на него странно, но просьбу выполнила.

А он уже и не думал, жест ли это помощи другу или просто давно хотелось. Просто умело массировал, все выше и выше. Зимина лишь блаженно закрыла глаза и получала удовольствие. Разберется позже. Коснувшись ее ноги чуть выше колена, Рамзай остановился, замер, но рук не убрал.

– Что же ты? Не останавливайся! – вдруг попросила она.

– Побоялся, что слишком далеко зашел без разрешения…

– Можешь не бояться совершенно спокойно, – она улыбнулась уголком губ.

– Останови меня, когда сама сочтешь нужным, ладно?

– Договорились!

…Рихард дальше в этот день и не заходил. Они просто сидели рядом, молчали. Все у них еще впереди, если они захотят продолжить отношения. Только Анна своего шага делать не будет. Лишь ответные.

Первое время это устраивало обоих. Тем более работы было еще много. Анна боялась спросить его и себя, не от мужского ли одиночества эти знаки внимания. Хотя такой мужчина, как он, одиноким останется только если сам очень сильно захочет. Может, когда-нибудь она осмелится и спросит его об этом. Хоть и страшно. Но у него такой взгляд… Пронзительный, прожигающий. Будто видит насквозь. Но в любви ведь это так не работает…

Со временем найдется золотая середина. И все-таки сердце так ждало признания…

#### 7

Мы оставили Соню в другом для нее мире. И с неопределенностью. Можно ли вернуться домой и что за перспективы…

– Если хочешь вернуться, я помогу, – пожала плечами Янка. – Но разве не хочется узнать, что у тебя открылось и как этим пользоваться?

– Если меня не хватятся, конечно, я бы осталась ненадолго…

– Не хватятся – время-то у тебя стоит, вроде. Это как в Нарнии – как пришла, так и вернулась…

– Серьезно? Здорово…

– Куда уж серьезней! – ей величество перемигнулась с сестренкой.

– Просто даже не верится…

– Да мне самой до сих пор не верится, – проговорила Янка. – Ну, пошли смотреть, что у тебя есть, и потихоньку будем учить тебя феячить!

– Чего делать?

– Феячить! Ну, магичить, то есть…

– Феечки обычно погодой там управляют, зверюшками… Порхают как бабочки…

Янка хотела добавить: «а еще кушают радугу и какают одуванчиками», но постеснялась сестренки. Вслух же сказала:

– Попробуй создать… скажем, пустую бутылку. Просто подумай о ней…

Получилась не бутылка, а ее призрачное изображение.

– Ладно, допустим, предметы – не твое. А сознание? Внуши вон этому… хвостатому кошачьему, – Янка кивнула на пришедшего в гости Базилио, – что он сметану хочет…

– Он и так хочет, мне видно, именно вижу, а не догадалась. Но попробую усилить это желание…

Котяра наверно тоже почуял, странно уставился на Соню и почесал спину над хвостом.

– Мяу… А ми дадут?

– Дадут-дадут! Шуруй на кухню и скажи, что я приказала! – Янка почесала животное за ухом. Котяра унесся быстрее метеора. Соня весело засмеялась.

– Сметану он всегда любил! – констатировала ее величество. – А на людях попробуй протестировать. На мне… на нас…

«Если ты не против, родная».

«Ну, она же плохого не сделает…»

– А что внушать?

– Просто проверь эмпатию…

«Нет, конечно».

– Чувствую…. очень любите друг друга и боитесь снова расстаться…

Янка кивнула:

– Потому что хватит уже разлук…

– Кому ж их не хватит… Счастья вам!

– Спасибо! Мы и тебе желаем найти парня и устроить личную жизнь. Прости за такую прямоту, но это желание у тебя на лбу написано, – смущенно улыбнулась Инге, держась с сестренкой за руки.

– Спасибо!

– Тебе потренироваться надо, чтобы само собой получалось. Тогда и по жизни легче будет. И ты могла б применить умения к внутренним врагам России, которые продолжают грабить страну и пить все соки из нее…

– О да! И нормальным людям мозги на место ставить!

– Я так поняла, что наши недавние гости именно этим и собираются заниматься…

– Им сам Бог велел, такая профессия и опыта сколько…

– Присоединяйся к ним или своих ребят ищи, единомышленников.

– Лучше бы к ним, конечно.

– Если хочешь, могу помочь. Сама-то я вернуться уже не могу…

– Может, тебе и не надо…

– Вселенная вернула меня к семье и в родной дом, – тихо проговорила Янка. Они вернулись во дворец и устроились в гостиной.

– Это же великолепно, а мой там, где есть…

– Но и там тебя любят! И ждут!

– Вот поэтому и хочу вернуться.

– Сейчас хочешь?

– Ну, если я не мешаю, то не прямо сию секунду…

– Не мешаешь, – сестренки переглянулись. Они друг у друга всегда есть, а гости приходят и уходят. Так что пусть девочка порадуется.

Янка познакомила новую подругу со своими созданиями. И показала то, что планировала, свозила на остров. Впечатлений было море. У всех.

– Думала, так лучше будет, все тут бывать станут соседи.

– Да и самим приятно…

– Именно. Устали?

– Немножко…

– Тогда пошли, я выделю апартаменты, – подмигнула Янка.

* * *

Соня оглядывалась в покоях, словно в пятизвездочный отель попала за границей. Только уютнее, не бездушно все. И за окном не шумная улица, а шикарные виды на альпийские луга.

– Если что нужно, на тумбочке телефон внутренний – дежурная горничная придет.

– Спасибо.

– Телевизор на стене, – подмигнула Янка. – Отдыхай!

– И вам приятного вечера.

– Спасибо. Тут и аниме есть на одном из каналов, если любишь японскую анимацию! 

– Люблю.

– Наслаждайся!

Янка оставила Соню наедине с японской анимацией и вернулась к сестренке.

– Устала, милая?

– Немножко, солнышко, – и прижалась нежно. – Тренироваться надо девчонке больше, но и не перенапрягаться…

– А с непривычки трудно, наверно… – Эльза обнимала сестренку.

– Трудно, милая. Я сама все еще привыкаю к тому, что у меня есть. Заново привыкаю после долгого перерыва… Ну да справится, у нее вся жизнь впереди.

– Как и у нас, милая. Мне вот трудно привыкать заботиться о ком-то не входящем в семью, теперь, когда мы нашлись снова…

– Мне так же почти… Но мы правительницы, родная, нам сам Бог велел… Зато мы отдыхаем здесь, в своих покоях, вдвоем! – и поцеловала.

А та ее в ответ.

– Наконец-то время друг для друга, родная.

– Да, и это такое счастье!

– Просто волшебство!

Так и уснули, в обнимку. Такие счастливые…

* * *

Соня чувствовала, что занятий с нее хватит. Спать, спать! А потом и домой, в Москву… Пора же… Тем более у Сони планы на борьбу за справедливость. Так всегда мечталось – и вот… Оружие! Невидимое и действенное! И не догадается никто. Пришло время прощаться.

– Удачи там тебе! – пожелала Янка.

– Спасибо, понадобится! А вам счастья в вашем сказочном мире.

– Ну ты тоже заходи в гости, если что.

– Ага, а это можно будет так просто?

– Ты просто подумай и иди! – совершенно серьезно ответила Инге.

– Ну ладно…

– Удачи! Жаль, не могу к вам туда заглянуть. Это через тетушку уже потом…

– Да что там делать… Хотя бы так.

– Ну да так-то… – Инге открыла портал. Потом долго смотрела вслед.

Сестренка обняла за плечи:

– Что, милая?

– Все в порядке, сестричка. Вспоминала просто, – Янка приобняла Эльзу в ответ.

#### 8

Рамзай с Зиминой остались без нашего внимания. Анна опасалась проявлять инициативу. А вдруг согласится из жалости? Но лучше было бы с его стороны сделать первый шаг. И хотя бы спросить. Так и ждала.

– Если тебе так хочется, – шепнула она.

– Мне да, и давно, обидеть боялся…

– А я просто боялась, как ты воспримешь. И как вообще настроен…

– С кем попало гулять точно не настроен. Но вдруг бы ты подумала, что считаю тебя доступной…

– Вот именно… Ика! – она назвала его так, как звали друзья…

– То есть что, Анюта, ты этого и боялась?

– Да, боялась. Ты же легенда, теперь живая. И ты воспринял бы как-то… по-другому мои симпатии…

– Ну уж славой я не злоупотребляю, я не просил о ней…

– Ну и славно. Теперь я спокойна насчет нас обоих!

– Так значит, будешь со мной встречаться?

– Конечно, еще спрашиваешь! – и обвила его шею руками.

А он крепко прижал ее к себе.

– Не отпускай, Ика! – горячо шептала разведчица.

– Никогда в жизни!

Они так и сидели в темноте, так что это оказалось на руку: потихоньку Анна принялась раздевать «жениха».

– Неужто столько ждала?..

– Да! Но пусть это останется между нами!

– Я вообще о таком не треплю… Иди хоть поцелую!

– Зато соседи у нас любопытные! И стены тонкие! – и поддалась страстному поцелую.

– Мы тихо… – шепнул он потом ей в губы.

Поцелуи постепенно перешли в ласки, а те – в нечто большее. И все длилось чуть не до утра.

– Раньше сказала бы, что ты теперь обязан на мне жениться. Но времена другие нынче, – промолвила Зимина.

– Я не обязан, но предложить хотел…

– А я хотела бы принять твое предложение, Рихард!

– Великолепно!

– Потому что в душе всегда хотела кого-то похожего на тебя!

– И неужели не было?

– Нет, конечно…

– Ну тогда я постараюсь оправдать все твои ожидания!

– Спасибо… дорогой!

– Тебе спасибо, любимая!

Как логичное завершение этого чудного диалога – снова страстный длинный поцелуй. А теперь спать…

* * *

В один из дней к одной молодежной группе присоединилась смутно знакомая девушка. Рихард вспомнил, что видел ее там, во дворце. Добралась? Во всяком случае ей помогли с той стороны. Соня присматривалась и пока не пыталась ни с кем сойтись. Но сразу видно было – она разделяет идеологию организации. Ну и отлично же.

Соня, встретившись взглядом с Рамзаем, тоже узнала его, но промолчала. Не говорить ведь, где она его видела. В этой комнате это знают трое. Остальным знать не обязательно, не поверят. Зато будет повод общаться сразу с руководством ячейки.

Потом у Сони были вступительные и поступление в университет. Учеба много времени не отнимала, но все же. Зато тут общение, единомышленники. И… возможный жених. Где ж еще сыщешь. Все было как по спирали: учеба, подработка у мамы. И тусовка с единомышленниками. Отличная жизнь. Иногда Соня вспоминала про новую подругу и тот мир, но выбраться было никак. Не до того и боялась, что не получится. Да и у Янки самой наверно куча дел более важных.

Здесь Соня начала встречаться с одним парнем. Хотя давно уже взрослым, после армии. Более того, после развода. И об этом ему лучше не напоминать. Вдруг тема для него болезненная… Потому и темы были отвлеченные, больше о политике. Хотя в отношениях инициатива была Сонина. И теперь они собирались пожениться после ее диплома. Она в любом случае первое время собиралась работать у мамы в качестве редактора. А потом, когда будет ребенок, выберет что-то другое или из дома будет работать. Хотя пока-то светит по специальности, типа распределения по месту практики. На это и следует налегать. Потом будет видно.

Пока все нормально. А тут и товарищ Заботин из местной газеты тоже решил связать себя узами брака. Да и не с кем-то, а с целым аж офицером разведки. С той самой. Про нее Соня тоже слышала, да и знала немного. Вот это круто. Точно достойная пара. И, кажется, Янка рассказывала, что Анна была ее опекуном, вырастила и воспитала. Отличная, в общем, тетка, никакой не сатрап. И откуда про нее берутся такие высказывания? Короче, хорошо бы расписаться в один день, пусть и в разных ЗАГСах. И вместе отметить. Все-таки одному Богу молимся, подумала Соня. Красота же.

Так и вышло в конце концов. Потом сидели в одной кафешке и болтали ни о чем. Назаказывали все, что душа пожелает (в рамках финансов, конечно). О лучшем и мечтать нельзя было. А борьба – она продолжается каждый день, каждую минуту. Такое дело.

…Знаменательный и памятный день позади у обоих пар. Впереди будни и работа. И все четверо думали о продолжении рода. По-своему, но думали. Каждому в свой срок. Зимину, конечно, поджимал возраст, тревожило здоровье. Но она знала, как безумно Ика всегда хотел ребенка. Поэтому они решили обзавестись чадом первые. Куда тянуть в их годы. А Соня с мужем решили пока не торопиться. Конечно, у Юрия опасная работа, не опаснее, чем у Анны. Но продолжение рода все же хочется. Все будет, годика через полтора-два.

…Где-то посреди срока Зимина куда-то пропала. Прошел слух, что где-то в закрытом пансионате на сохранении. Но Соня догадывалась, где на самом деле, однако соглашалась с общими слухами. Слишком серьезная тайна. Да и не все поймут. Ни к чему им. Пусть будет закрытая клиника Службы разведки. У них там хорошая медицина.

Соня задумалась: может, и ей там же родить, когда время придет? Но не хотелось злоупотреблять гостеприимством подруги. Тем более она, Соня, молодая, ей-то не за сорок, должно все само…

#### 9

Янка чуть не поперхнулась, увидав свою подругу-опекуншу, да еще в самом интересном положении. Выглядела Анна, правда, неважно.

– Что случилось?

– Яночка, тут только чудо! Забеременела-то чудом, а уж доносить… Мне ж за сорок!

– Спокойно, Ань. У меня тут госпиталь, там классные врачи, они помогут. Ты ж знаешь, я не медик. И если что, родишь тоже здесь! И не спорь! И, – Янка решилась, – я наделю тебя кое-чем серьезным и нематериальным.

– Иммунитетом? Слушай, я не знаю, как благодарить, ладно за себя, но за малышку и Ику…

– Не иммунитетом, Ань. А реально – бессмертием!

Тут чуть не поперхнулась уже сама Анна.

– Яна! Люди же заметят, что скажут…

– Ну что они могут сказать? Дорогая косметика, подтяжки, уколы ботокса, пластические операции – этим же в вашем мире внешний вид поддерживают? – улыбнулась Янка. – Ну ладно, пластику и ботокс исключим – народ не поведется на сказки. А вот сауна, массаж, спа-процедуры регулярные – вот это пройдет.

– А через лет так сорок?

– А если тебе сюда перебраться?

– Если только на пенсии совсем…

– В вашем ведомстве на пенсию раньше выходят. Да и сможешь ли ты без такой работы? – Янка взяла Зимину за руку.

– Мы оба без работы не сможем.. А пенсию я имела в виду как у гражданских, такой возраст.

– Ну если я тебе здоровье основательно подправлю, так и проживешь дольше, чем другие! Пока что поехали в госпиталь!

– Да, поехали скорее! И уже туда Ику вызовем…

– Разумеется! – Янка села за руль, сестренка вызвалась ехать тоже и хоть морально старалась поддерживать гостью.

Доехали быстро, а там уже встречали. Предстояло несколько месяцев постельного режима. Рихарда вызвали, как Янка и обещала.

– С Аней все нормально?

– Она в Королевском госпитале, на сохранении, – отозвалась Инге. – Вот адрес, езжайте к ней, она вас ждет!

– Спасибо!

– Пока не за что! Я к ней заеду еще!

* * *

Сам госпиталь выглядел как на картинке из заграничной жизни. И медики профессионалы, и техника на высшем уровне. А финансирование полностью на государственном уровне. То есть с пациентов не брали ни копейки – Янка следила за этим строго. И дышалось здесь легко. В общем, идеальные условия, чтобы и самой здоровье поправить, а главное – родить здорового ребенка.

– Скучно здесь, милая? – первым делом спросил Рихард.

– Я бы не сказала. Комфортно!

– Ну комфортно – еще не значит не тоскливо…

– Тут телевизор есть. И показывают не ту лабуду, что у нас дома, а вполне нормальные передачи, которые были в Союзе!

– Я рад, а с людьми получается общаться?

– Палата тут на одного, а в коридорах такие же мамашки будущие, некоторые забавные, многим просто плохо.

– Бедолаги.

– Знаешь, тут кроме врачей традиционных, – она зашептала, – маги-целители! С дипломом, разумеется…

– От этого мира меньшего и не ожидал!

– Так я тоже! Кто у нас будет разбираться, что болячки еще и на энергетическом уровне лечатся и зависят от многих факторов, в том числе и от кармы предков? А тут все в комплексе!

– Ну и хорошо.

Иногда заходила и сама Янка И проводила подольше времени с подругой, подпитывая ее энергией.

– Не от кого тебе подпитываться, – говорила магичка. – Отсюда и болезни, старение быстрое…

– Угу, согласна. Что б я без тебя делала, моя волшебная королева…

– Ну это надо Маргит благодарить, что она меня тебе оставила!

– И ее тоже, да. Как она меня нашла-то…

– Это тайна и для меня. А основной своей тайной она так и не поделилась, – прыснула королева. – Вот, держи – тебе фруктов больше надо! – и намагичила огромную корзину на тумбочке. – И твоей девочке тоже!

«Ох, сестренка на меня обидится сильно, что я уехала», – пронеслось в мыслях.

– Спасибо, беги к сестричке!

– Я забегу завтра. Но и ты звони сразу, если что серьезное, хорошо? – Янка приобняла опекуншу.

– Хорошо, обещаю попусту не беспокоить!

– Как ты можешь попусту беспокоить? Я приеду, если что!

– Спасибо, будем надеяться – не понадобится, я же тут не одна, а под отличным присмотром, а тебе надо побыть с родными!

– Я всегда с ними. Но теперь тебе надо отдохнуть хорошенько и набраться сил!

– Вот уж чем и не упомню когда занималась!

– Пусть у тебя будет длительный отпуск – ты это давно заслужила. Я бы тебе еще десяток лет отпуска накинула бы и отправила в СПА, в сауну и на курорт! – улыбнулась Янка.

– Ну это только если у меня там время стоит… Беги скорее!

– Ты подала мне прекрасную идею! Я остановлю время у вас! – Янка чмокнула опекуншу и уехала.

Анна, теперь уже Заботина, легла и вскоре сладко задремала. Сейчас она слишком устала, это потом ощутит, как непривычно бездельничать…

* * *

Янка вернулась и подпала под немой вопрос сестренки. Эльза изо всех сил пыталась быть понимающей, но видно было – загрустила.

– Я знаю, виновата. Но и оставить без помощи ту, кто меня воспитал и вырастил, я тоже не могла, солнышко…

– Да я ничуть не против, милая, просто грустно стало. Мы могли бы и вместе пойти, у нее же муж, а я бы с тобой была…

– Ну ты так сладко спала, милая, что я побоялась тебя разбудить, – Инге чуть ли не на колени встала. – В следующий раз поедем вместе!

– Ты буди, никогда не бойся! Не могу без тебя! – Эльза тоже опустилась на пол, крепко обхватила Янку.

– Я тоже без тебя не могу! Мне может и твоя помощь понадобиться, родная, твоя Сила, – прошептала старшая, обнимая сестренку. – Всякое может случиться…

– Вот и будем везде вместе ходить, родная!

– Да, сестренка!

* * *

Еще одна неделя прошла спокойно. А вот на второй у Анны начались неприятности. Ребенок просился наружу куда раньше срока. Янка как почувствовала и приехала быстро. И не одна. И чтобы поддержать, и оказать помощь, если нужно. Там уже целый консилиум собрался.

– Ну, если просится, так пусть выходит… Держать его там опасно и для него самого, и для матери… 

– А выходим потом?

– Здесь же должны быть все условия для этого, и необходимая аппаратура?

– Ну да так-то…

– Так в чем проблема? – ее величество окинула медиков пристальным взглядом. – С Анной я сама поработаю как магичка, если нужно. Но главное – ребенок!

– Обе жизни важны!

– Именно! Так что я жду от вас всех ответственного подхода! – заключила королева и вернулась к пациентке.

– Все хорошо будет?

– Все будет просто отлично! Дай-ка руку! – Янка зачем-то убрала-взяла на себя все возможную боль.

– Ой, легче…

«А моей Яночке слишком больно не будет?»

«Переживу, солнышко».

«Если что, есть я, милая!»

«Спасибо, родная!».

– Особо не за что. Как девочку назовете? Или не придумали еще?

– Анастасия, скорее всего. Может, Ангелина, но я пока против.

– Пусть будет Анастасия. Так звали Великую княжну, дочь последнего русского императора, погибшую вместе с семьей, – сказала зачем-то Инге.

– Ну и ее тоже. И святая-то была Анастасия Узорешительница.

– Вот и оставьте Анастасию, – улыбнулась Янка.

«Я потом расскажу, золотце», – ответила Инге на немой вопрос.

«Расскажи, милая».

– Ика как сказал: пусть будет твое имя, или хоть с той же буквы. А я сразу сериал «Бедная Настя» вспомнила, главную героиню крестили Анастасией, а звали все Анной.

– Не застала этого сериала, ты же сама знаешь, – кивнула Инге. – Потом попросить у кого, кто из ваших краев, может, привезут…

В это время у подруги-опекунши началось. Не так больно, но все равно скрутило. Янка позвонила, и прибежала медсестра, а потом и врач. Все мониторили каждую минуту. А потом Анюту увезли. И через несколько минут Янку здорово скрутило, что она побледнела, но сжала зубы. Тут же Эльза обняла ее, деля боль пополам. При последней «схватке» Инге просто потеряла сознание и обмякла в сестриных руках. Эльза заплакала, но сконцентрировалась.

– Что… ты? – спросила Инге, когда пришла в чувство.

– Тебя отключило, тебе так больно было…

– Ну, это не особо важно, что со мной. Главное, чтобы ты не огорчалась!

– Надеюсь, уже и нечему, родная…

– Я постараюсь не дать повода для этого! – ответила старшая и повернулась на открываемую дверь.

Вернулась уже счастливая мамаша. Вернее, ее привезли на каталке.

– Как ты? – спросила все еще бледная Янка.

– Вымоталась и рада.

– А я за тебя! Теперь поспи. Долго спи, до утра! – улыбнулась ее величество. – За малышкой присмотрят медики и Рихард. 

– Да, конечно, спасибо вам всем…

– И… удачи!

«Теперь у них с Рихардом новые заботы. Им ни до кого, даже я отойду на второй план»

«У них малышка семимесячная, она еще пару месяцев будет в клинике, так что Анюта побудет с тобой».

Янка вопросительно поглядела на сестренку. Потом кивнула.

«А я с вами. Так что всем всего хватит».

– Мы всегда вам поможем, – тихо проговорила Янка.

«Именно, сестренка! И не покидай меня».

Вскоре зашел и Рихард – он уже видел малышку. И теперь тоже долго благодарил. А Янка обещала многое рассказать сестренке, не отпускала от себя. А у Анны – теперь другой фронт, не менее важный.

#### Интермедия

_Янка отложила карандаш._

_– Думаете, правильно я сделала там? Не бросать же в беде того, кто тебя воспитал и вырастил… да и не по-человечески как-то…_

_– Ну какие могут быть сомнения, милая? Только так и нужно, никогда не сомневалась в моей сестричке! – и обняла._

_Янка поцеловала сестренку и обняла в ответ. И вопросительно глянула на остальных: мол, вы-то как думаете?_

_Все были абсолютно согласны._

_– Такая справедливая история, – улыбнулась Соня. – В ней можно было активно участвовать. А вот в первой… из всех Анну Зимину более-менее знали только мы с Еленой и вряд ли смогли бы ей помочь со здоровьем. Если только с ментальным… А значит, правду она говорила Рихарду, что им не судьба стать родителями. Скорее всего._

_– Но в этой-то истории у них все получилось! – промолвила Яна. _

_– Благодаря тебе, подруга!_

_– Ну… мне все помогали, – принцесса покраснела. _

_– Конечно, мы по-другому и не могли._

_– Да, родная!_

_– А в первой истории я смогу только просто взять и написать, что все образуется. Так и сделаю, я же пообещала Рамзаю, когда мы провожали его отсюда._

_– В первой истории… наверно, стоит попробовать, Сонь… Интересно, как это будет выглядеть? И… спасибо за помощь…_

_«Спасибо, родная! И все, кто слышит меня»._

_– Это тебе спасибо за помощь!_

_«Мы все очень любим Яночку!»_

_«А мы тебя, солнышко!»._

_– Итак, – начала Соня, – женщина чуть моложе меня и с проблемами по здоровью принимает нелегкое решение родить… Для себя она уже давно отказалась от такой перспективы, но ради любимого готова. _

_– Это будет шикарная история. Сонь, а давай запиши ты! У тебя такие вещи лучше получаются, потому что ты человек семейный, больше во всем этом понимаешь, – улыбнулась принцесса и положила голову сестренке на плечо. _

_– Хорошо, подруги! Потом принесу почитать!_

_– Да ты и пишешь лучше меня! – донеслось ей вдогонку Янкино. _

_– Ну вот это ты зря!_

_«Для меня ты во всем самая лучшая, любимая Яночка!»_

_«Как и ты для меня, радость»!_

Расписались они тихо, даже без свидетелей. Потом только устроили небольшой праздник для ребят из ячейки.

И началась новая жизнь. Просто замечательная. Анна так-то лучшего и пожелать не могла. Но не могла и не думать об одной Икиной неизбывной печали. Он очень хотел детей. А она из-за своей болезни никак не решалась. Но, может, наступить себе на горло и просто сделать приятное? Потому что чем позже попробовать – тем больше риск. А с другой стороны, это ведь не котенка завести. Это дать жизнь новому человеку. А если она у него уже на старте будет поломанная? Отравленная семенами безумия, да и родители немолодые, это еще добавит «подарочков»… Хорошо, если бы помогло чудо. Но чудес не бывает. Или бывают?

…В тот день Рихард работал дома над статьей. Когда Анна вернулась со службы, он как раз устроил себе небольшой перерыв. Закончил с ужином (из ничего мог устроить пир, не то что сама Зимина, до того, как стать Заботиной, уныло жевавшая полуфабрикаты), накрыл на стол, поджидая супругу, включил для фона телевизор. И попал на драматическую историю Хоакина Мурьеты.

От непривычной музыки захватило дух. Уж всякое повидал – а все равно жуть брала. И совсем замер, когда жена Хоакина Тереса запела о своей беременности.

_Как же это, как же так –_

_Я была одна,_

_А теперь во мне живет_

_Он или она._

_Кто ты, нежность тайная,_

_Как ты там жива?_

_А еще случается:_

_Раз – и сразу два!_

Ика даже не услышал, как повернулся ключ в замке.

_Как же это, как же так –_

_Сколько стало нас?_

_Сколько у меня теперь_

_Рук, сердец и глаз?.._

Анна влетела в квартиру, пробежалась ботинками по ковру, резко выключила телевизор. Обернулась к Рихарду, хватая ртом воздух, боясь приступа. Наконец смогла выговорить:

– Тебе нельзя это видеть! Сейчас кучка подонков пустит ее по кругу и оставит умирать! И она споет страшную песню нерожденному сыну! – она кинулась к мужу и разрыдалась.

Успокаивать ее ему пришлось долго:

– Аня, Аннушка… Анюта… Ну что ж ты так расстроилась, это же просто кино!

– Я из-за тебя. Я же знаю, как у тебя сердце болит, что так и не стал отцом! А тут еще страшнее показали бы, чем было в жизни.

– Да ты не думай об этом, – он гладил ее по волосам, и она потихоньку приходила в себя. Но перестать думать не могла:

– Ика, вообще в нашей бы ситуации большинство взяли бы ребенка из детдома. Это ж разве так важно, родная ли кровь? Или для тебя как?

– Из детдома-то проще всего. Но кто были их родители? А если мы сами «сделаем», то генетика будет наша.

– Будет генетика, милый, – горько усмехнулась Анна, имея в виду свой диагноз. И добавила: – У меня же у самой это наследственное. Династия безумных разведчиков. А детдомовских кто пожалеет? Совсем это не проще, это подвиг.

– Половина на половину, Аннушка? И своего, и сироту? – Рихард взял Зимину за руку.

– А ведь соломоново решение, Ика! Добро с расчетом нехорошо делать, конечно, но часто у пригревших сироту рождается и свой чудесный ребенок.

– А сколько во время войны сирот было, у которых родители погибли? Давай в память тех и возьмем, воспитаем…

– А в последнее время вообще народ по миллиону человек в год умирал, беспризорщина как после гражданской! Сам Бог велел.

– Давай так и сделаем, любовь моя! А там, глядишь, и свой родится, как ты говоришь.

На том и порешили.

* * *

Пришлось пройти кучу всяких обследований. Врачи сходились на том, что болезнь Анны скомпенсировалась. И что срывов не будет, если не случится никаких неприятных сюрпризов. И разрешение на усыновление Заботиным тоже подписали.

Первый детдом, который пришел им на ум, был недалеко и непростым. Может, так и нехорошо, зато… Стоило им встретить серьезный взгляд Юры, десяти лет, как они почувствовали: нашли друг друга.

– Я так и думала, – тихо шепнула потом Анна. – Он сын одних наших коллег, боевых товарищей, они погибли на задании.

– Значит, это судьба, Аннушка.

Юра издали смотрел на них, показалось – с надеждой. Анна подошла к нему поговорить, обещала, что все будет хорошо.

Тем временем Рихард договорился с администрацией детдома, чтобы мальчик просто приехал в гости. Надо же друг к другу попривыкнуть. И Юра захотел сегодня же отправиться к новым родителям. Как будто и впрямь нашли друг друга.

…А вскоре Судьба подарит им своего, кровного. Конечно, Анне придется почти все время лежать на сохранении. Но да разве это проблема? Рихард и Юрка будут приходить в гости. И научатся сами справляться с хозяйством.

Анна, правда, станет взаперти изводиться. Но потом попросит телевизор в палату. И кассет побольше. Будет тянуть пересмотреть заново все советские фильмы про разведку. Хоть время быстрее пролетит. Не будет же малышке страшно смотреть? Хотя ведь можно и непробиваемую защиту от зла себе представить и не принимать к сердцу всю жестокость. Как еще, если сопливые комедии ей смотреть скучно.

За такими делами время пройдет быстро и подойдет срок. Все будет идти по плану и под жестким контролем врачей. Так на свет появится девочка. И получит необычное имя.

Рихард еще давно говорил – если родится дочка, пусть ее зовут тоже Анной или хотя бы именем с буквы «А». А жена его тогда вспомнила:

– Была такая разведчица, испанка родом, полковник Африка де лас Эрас. Ты с ней вряд ли пересекался, она успела поработать и с Николаем Кузнецовым, и в Латинской Америке. А вот мой отец ее знавал и я встречала. Она обучала новые кадры. Скончалась в восемьдесят восьмом, а в девяносто седьмом ее деятельность частично рассекретили. Вот, я бы увековечила память!

Так и случилось. Мужчины ждали домой своих девочек и надеялись, что впереди одно хорошее…

#### Интермедия

_Компания сочинителей немного помолчала._

_– Ну вот, с темой Рихарда мы разобрались и дали ему свою историю. Чего бы нам еще хотелось?_

_– Даже два варианта истории… А теперь можно и чисто про нас что-то, – предложила Елена. – Такую дружбу как бы династиями, но в обычном мире._

_– В смысле?_

_– Ну а вот если бы я в том мире без магии, в Сонином, оказалась не в кулоне, а вживе?_

_– Тогда и меня бы маленькую Маргит… увезла бы из королевства… – вздохнула Янка и тихонько сжала руку сестренки._

_«Милая, если тяжко…»_

_– Я как раз и пыталась исходить из этого грустного факта, уж простите, – Елена опустила упрямую голову, – и сделать его менее грустным. Встретились бы и нас бы вместе удочерила мама Сони._

_«Мы обыграем все щадяще, родная»._

_– А вот это выход. Только вот под каким соусом мы бы оказались в ее семье? Сонь? Твои идеи?_

_– Ну... Допустим, родители бы мои еще не разошлись, и вступил бы им порыв удочерить вас обеих… Потому что вы бы соглашались только, так сказать, в комплекте…_

_«Ну тогда ладно, милая…»_

_– И с сестренками мы бы узнали друг друга почти сразу, – улыбнулась Янка Эльзе._

_– Да, как и я бы вернулась к своей родне, – кивнула Елена._

_– Начинаем? – Янка взялась за карандаш._

_«Все будет хорошо, родная!»_


	3. Часть третья

**1**

Девушка озиралась по сторонам, зябко обхватив себя руками. Только что на ее глазах погибли ее родители. А сама она оказалась на опушке очень дремучего леса. Да и что это за неизвестный мир? Наверняка тут полно опасностей… И никого вокруг! А что там, дома? Дома творился кошмар. И не вернешься… Среди деревьев кто-то промелькнул. Вроде человек.

– Эй! – заорала девушка.

– Кто тут? – высокая женщина, как оказалось. Она продралась через заросли. – Что ты тут делаешь, одна?

– Елена из Авалора! Только не знаю, где я!

– Маргит, из Эренделла… Я бы тоже хотела знать, где мы…

Елена подошла поближе. Из-за спины женщины робко выглядывала девочка лет шести, в шубке и шапке.

– Привет… Тебе вот не холодно… – сердце щемило, она еще меньше Исы…

– Привет, – тихо вздохнула та. – Иногда мне очень холодно… – И хотела бы что-то сотворить, но Маргит предостерегла.

– Тебе пока не надо, Инге.

– Почему? – искренне удивилась та. – Даже костер разжечь?

– Нельзя, этот мир без магии!

Инге еще раз вздохнула и поникла. И вспоминала о любимой сестренке. Как и Елена о своей.

– А где мы и что с нами теперь станет, тетя? – Инге подняла голову и взглянула на Маргит.

– Все будет хорошо! Теперь точно!

Инге сперва робко, но потом смелее разговорилась с Еленой. Две несчастные принцессы на чужбине… Одной нельзя было домой, а другая не могла пробиться. Маргит объясняла – тоже еще не время.

– Что нам теперь делать, сеньора? – спросила Елена.

– Я препоручу Инге тебе. И отведу вас к хорошим людям.

– Мы что-то будем помнить из прежней жизни? – задала вопрос принцесса.

– Инге опасно, тебе можно, но никому не рассказывать, что ты принцесса, из другого мира и вот это вот все…

– А с Инге что? Конечно, я не буду никому говорить!

– За ее редким даром охотятся все и каждый! Охраняй ее, пока не найдется особая принцесса, которая откроет тебе дорогу домой, а ей тоже поможет!

– А вы как, сеньора?

– Мне нельзя тут.

– Меня-то как звать теперь? – спросила поникшая Инге.

– Яна Белая. Не переживай, все до поры до времени, – и поцеловала в лоб.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Яна. Одеты они с Еленой вдруг оказались как-то по-другому.

И не заметили, как оно случилось.

– В лоб целовать – память стереть… – непонятно проговорила Маргит.

К счастью, девочки не слышали.

Маленькая Янка огляделась и спросила:

– Почему мы в лесу и где наши родители?

– Мы потерялись, малышка, – Елена взяла ее за руку и повела на свет – куда показала Маргит.

* * *

Две девочки вышли к дороге. Попадавшиеся по пути старушки удивленно глядели на заблудившихся. Маргит уже не было – куда-то ушла. А вот и лесная школа, или приют…

– Долго нам тут, Лена? – спрашивала малышка.

– Нет, в эти ворота!

Янка послушно поплелась следом. Елена-то старше. А уже в школе их приняли. Там были в курсе, что (якобы) две девочки сбежали из староверской общины в тайге. Девчонок устроили даже в одной комнате, где, кроме них, были еще два ребенка. Тут народу было мало, все как семья. И все равно многие мечтали уехать жить в город. Ну и найти кровную родню, как без этого. А эти две новенькие держались вместе и о родне пока не заговаривали. Видимо, в секте им досталось, думали окружающие. Сюда всякие попадали.

Время шло, Яна успешно осваивала программу первого класса, а вот Елене было труднее. Хоть и помогал амулет Маргит. Грамота давалась труднее, но Елена старалась. Ночами Янке снились странные сны. Но поутру большую часть она не помнила. А остальное рассказывала только Елене. Та же даже не знала, что и сказать. Она обещала Маргит молчать. Всему свое время – но как же она изводилась…

– Может, нам просто заняться чем-то? – предложила Янка.

– Я уже всем попробовала…

– А я видела тут, как красиво дерутся. Может, мне попробовать? – и честными глазенками уставилась на старшую подругу.

– Пошли! У меня там приятели, я тоже пыталась!

Наверно, там только маленьких и брали – говорят, дети лучше усваивают программу.

Хотя нет, была группа и для ребят постарше. Поэтому Янка попросила:

– Попробуй тоже? Вместе ходить будем, а то одной так скучно….

– А давай! Умничка!

Так и учились. И по общей программе, и по единоборствам. Янка чуяла, что у нее получалось, да и Елена не отставала.

А однажды в их жизни случилось важное обстоятельство. Их позвали жить в семью. Вместе с приемной мамой девчонки уехали в огромный город. Там, конечно, их ждали не только розы. А совсем маленькая девочка. Соня родилась, пока шли хлопоты по удочерению, и за это же время осталась без отца – бросил. Но удочерение было уже оформлено.

Наши героини старались проводить с малышкой больше времени, не забывая и о других делах. Янку новая мама устроила в школу, да и Елену тоже. Правда, в вечернюю. У Елены теперь был очень плотный график. Работа, учеба, секция и сестрички. Зато некогда было разбивать в кровь руки, стучась в родное королевство. Янка же вообще не помнила о своей родине. Может, это и к лучшему, милосердней. Она тоже пропадала на тренировках. А маленькая подрастала всеобщей любимицей. Соня вообще была любопытная, до всего ей было дело. И хотелось, чтоб все слушали ее фантазии. Янка и слушала, ей было интересно. И потихоньку делилась своими. Но рассказывала как именно сказки.

**2**

Все подрастали, Янка записалась еще и на фехтование. Это, наверно, после просмотра «Трех мушкетеров». И Елену с собой звала. Та сразу пришла в дикий восторг. Ее ведь начинали этому учить… Так что вместе они двигались к успеху. И даже участвовали в соревнованиях. Каждая за свою возрастную группу. Единоборства Янка не бросала – не привыкла сдаваться за все эти годы. И правильно. Это свойство ей еще пригодится в жизни. И с Соней занимались обе в меру своих возможностей. Правда, вот она-то считала, что лучший спорт – это театр. А почему – ответа пока не было.

По вечерам, перед сном Янка читала. Читала запоем Стругацких. Какие-то идеи откладывались в ее сознании. Хотелось придумать что-то свое. Но, может, пока знаний не хватало – Янка еще в школе училась. Дело шло к выпуску, правда. Впрочем, вот Соня лепетала истории лет с пяти. Правда, в основном о чужих героях. Спасти всех погибших и всех переженить – был ее конек.

– Женить-то зачем? – смеялась Янка. – Каждый человек, да и персонаж, должны иметь право на выбор. Или это твое видение мира?

– Так они любят друг друга! И никто не останется страдать в одиночестве!

– Ну тогда другое дело! – средняя сестра подняла руки, как бы сдаваясь.

– Вот! Не все же мужики такие козлы, как мой папаша! – мать никогда ее так не настраивала, она сама вывела.

Янка немного удивилась, но спрашивать не стала. Предложила только:

– Почитай Стругацких, может, найдешь там для себя что-то? Я присматриваюсь, кое-какие идеи есть, но я пока не умею формулировать.

– Попробую!

– Там, кстати, и сказки есть как раз для тебя! – и рассказала, что Соне надо искать.

Соне и впрямь понравилось. Однажды они поймали новый фильм по телевизору. На счастье, Янке в этот день никуда идти не надо было. Засмотрелись.

– Нисколько не похоже на сюжет книги, но почему-то цепляет, – задумчиво проговорила Янка. В голове постепенно сгущался туман идеи своей сказки про городских магов.

– Красиво, особенно песни… – Соню вот больше интересовал жидкий пришелец из книги.

– Песни красивые, не спорю. Может, нам каждой создать свой мир? Только со временем у меня швах – и секции, и тренировки. Да и школа – выпускной класс…

– А ты делись, я буду записывать! И почему нельзя общий мир?

– У меня пока туманные идеи и не знаю, с чего начать. Это тупо фэнтези, Сонь. Да и Елена не думаю, что одобрит. Она ведь уже взрослый человек, – и подмигнула старшей.

– Ха, взрослый, она еще в куклы непрочь поиграть!

– Ну а почему бы и нет? – подыграла Елена. И устроилась рядом с девчонками.

Те к ней прижались с двух сторон. Принцесса обняла обеих. Только вот сами младшие не знали о ее главной тайне. Рано еще. А Соне и вовсе незачем.

* * *

Янка закончила школу и подалась в институт. Посчитала, что филфак ей подойдет лучше. А спорт – он останется спортом. Времени теперь на писанину осталось совсем с гулькин нос. Выручали только каникулы. Но и там начинались сборы и региональные соревнования. Елена же и работала, и училась. Заочно училась. И преподавала на курсах латинского танца. И только у Сони времени было полно. Янка иногда, когда появлялись идеи, надиктовывала Соне, а та записывала в толстую тетрадь. Стараясь не искажать именно Янкины части. Потом, в свободные Янкины дни они вместе оформляли написанное в отдельные главы.

– Не то все, – махнула рукой Янка. – И персонажи какие-то неживые, деревянные…

– Подрастем – перепишем…

– Верно. Мысли все на учебу и соревнования направлены. На шпагах мы с Еленой иногда спарринги устраиваем, и на выступлениях нс друг против друга ставят… пусть она и во взрослой категории…

– Ну так и ты тоже!

– Верно. Ладно, Сонь, мне пора! Вечером увидимся…

– Конечно!

Вечером же Янка пришла мрачная. Везде весь день по телеку крутили «Лебединое озеро». А что произошло конкретно, никто не знал. Хотя нет, знали все. Кроме Сони. Соня чуть позже поняла. К концу года вроде определились с президентами, но устроили еще большую кашу – от той страны, в которой все жили так счастливо, остались одни воспоминания. И непонятный набор букв – СНГ.

Мама наполовину поседела. Елена бесилась – очень напомнило оставленную позади Родину. Когда же она туда вернется? Кто же та особая принцесса?

Соня, кстати, в своей избранности была почти уверена. Даже ничего вообще не зная про сказочные миры.

Одна Янка оставалась в неведении по поводу своего прошлого. Настоящего прошлого. Единственное, что могло рухнуть – это ее занятия спортом. Теперь платить придется за все… Однако сдаваться не стоит. Придется сжать зубы и проклинать новую власть и этого полупьяного нового, который заступил место Меченого. Как говорила Сонина мама – выучиться назло и всем показать. Янка получила степень кандидата в мастера, но на этом и решила закончить с единоборствами. Фехтование было важнее. И как-то на душу больше ложилось. Елена вот точно знала, почему. Борьбу, чтоб не забывать и оставаться в форме, Янка практиковала во дворе, как бой с тенью… Институт тоже подходил к диплому. Те тексты, которые Янка начинала, так и лежали до лучших времен. А вот сны стали ярче и красочнее. Кое-чем Янка тихонько поделилась с Еленой.

– Не представляю, что это вообще может быть, – и чесала в затылке.

– Твоя прошлая жизнь? До того, как ты родилась здесь? – подмигивала старшая. Такие разговоры тогда были в большой моде. И ведь почти правда..

– Именно. Может, в прежней инкарнации жила где-то в старые времена, – кивала Янка. – И даже среди викингов…

Соня сидела рядом и слушала. И думала – а кто же она? Явно ведь та, кто со всем разберется… Все, что рассказывала Янка, было, конечно, сказками. На которые времени не оставалось – преддипломная практика, закрытие сессии и дипломная работа. Ужас один. Но зато теперь, натасканная на курсовых, Янка более-менее могла начать пересматривать свои тексты и миры.

Старшей Янка тоже пробовала рассказать. Та иногда добродушно смеялась, но и советы давала дельные. Которые средняя усердно записывала в блокнотик – они могут пригодиться всегда.

Потом девушка почти пропала из общей жизни – окончание вуза тоже отнимало время и силы. Она почти не спала с госниками, и почти не спала с дипломной. И выглядела как зомби после апокалипсиса. Все как могли помогали, откармливали…

– Еще не хватало тебе болячки подхватить! – ворчала мама.– Ты и так как дистрофик, а теперь тебя и вообще ветром может унести! Мало у меня Соня такая же!

– А не боитесь, что я потом в дверь не пройду? – хохмила «мумия». – Мне толстеть нельзя – у меня скоро соревнования по фехтованию!

– Она потолстеет? Колобок повесился, Буратино утонул…

Янка хрюкнула от таких сравнений и чуть не подавилась печенькой от смеха.

– Дайте поесть нормально, а то я так и не узнаю, кто мои настоящие родители! – процитировала она из какого-то индийского фильма. На что Елена как-то судорожно дернулась. Но быстро это замяла. Вышло, будто от холода поежилась или от сквозняка. Повисла пауза.

– Опять где-то окно забыли закрыть. И правда, холодно, – спасла положение сама Янка.

Разговор перешел на другое.

Вечером Елена поймала Янку рядом с кухней:

– Ты что, все вспомнила?

– Что именно?

– Забудь.

– Ты что-то знаешь? Елена!

– Это пока рано было говорить!

– Что? Про родителей? Ты что-то знаешь? – теперь Янка вцепилась как клещ.

– Это слишком невероятно и опасно… Ну слушай.

– Пойдем куда-нибудь, а то Сонька у нас шибко любопытная, как весенняя кошка.

Девчонки переместились на балкон. И Елена зашептала:

– Мы принцессы.

– Что? – Янка обалдела от такого признания. – И что теперь делать?

– Ждать, чтобы нам открыли путь назад, к кровной родне…

– Не беспокойся, эта информация останется только между нами! – заверила Янка. – Пошли спать. Завтра у нас много дел!

Когда они ушли, с груды коробок сползло одеяло и вылезла раскрасневшаяся физиономия Сони:

– Фигасе новости!

– Эй, мелкая!

– Да я всегда что-то такое подозревала… А я тогда кто?

Девчонки переглянулись.

– Возможно, ты нам и откроешь путь домой! – подмигнули старшие и потащили Соню спать.

– Это откуда такая идея? – спросила Елена Янку. – Она же местная, обыкновенная…

– А может, так оно и есть? Я не знаю, но какое-то чувство подсказывает!

– Оригинально… И спросить некого! Особая принцесса? Она?

– Я просто предположила! – горячо зашептала Янка. – Считай, это научная гипотеза, не обретшая пока своего подтверждения!

– Понятно… В этом может быть смысл в том плане, что нас недаром взяли именно в ее семью…

– Может быть… Ладно, давай уже спать? Время позднее, а завтра еще тебе на работу!

– Пошли!

**3**

Сборы у старших предстояли как-то по отдельности – сперва у Елены, потом у Янки. Обидно, конечно, но что поделаешь.

– У организаторов прицел сбился, – с сожалением проговорила Янка, провожая старшую на сборы. – Нам будет тебя не хватать!

– А мне вас!

Они тепло обнялись.

За время отсутствия Елены Янка дописала, наконец, свои истории. Появилось какое-то чувство удовлетворения – знак, что все сделано хорошо. И, может быть, где-то во Вселенной появился новый мир со своими законами. Хорошо бы. Так-то все задрало! Один свет в окошке – семья, где жила Янка. Не родные, но любимые! По счастью, Соня помогла с некоторыми частями, а потом вместе они дописали еще истории с совместно придуманными персонажами. А там пришло время и для Янкиных сборов. А про свою настоящую семью Янка даже боялась рассказать хотя бы сны. Хотя Елена-то кое-что знала… Но рядом ее не было – она еще не вернулась.

– Ну ладно, мне пора, – Янка поправила рюкзачок с формой. Длинный чемоданчик с рапирой стоял на полу.

Все переобнимались…

– Жаль, с Еленой не попрощалась, ну да ладно – передайте от меня привет! – проговорила Яна. – А ты, Сонь, не теряй записи и тетради!

– Ни за что не потеряю!

– Спасибо! – Янка помахала рукой и, подхватив чемоданчик, скрылась за дверью. Соня с мамой помахали из окна. Янка помахала в ответ, когда обернулась.

* * *

– Мам, а меня ты точно не удочеряла?

– Ты про что?

– Леську и Янку ты взяла из детдома, а меня точно нет?

– Точно! Тебя родила я и это обсуждению не подлежит! Откуда такой странный интерес? Вроде взрослая девушка, а сказкам веришь!

– Мам, ты же сама говорила, что я избранная, я спасу мир и я лучше всех принцесс на свете!

– Может, оно и так. Сейчас-то к чему об этом заговорила? Или знаешь что-то про старших сестер?

– Кое-что знаю, они настоящие сказочные принцессы из сказочного мира! А я что?..

– А ты можешь кое-что другое, – что именно, Сонина мама так и не сказала.

– Мам, ты все-таки что-то знаешь…

– Просто чувствую, Сонь, просто чувствую!

– Когда же придет мой час?

– Вселенная сама даст тебе знак, дочка!

– Пусть только попробует не!

Мама только улыбнулась.

Вернулась Елена, Янку не застала. Та еще не возвращалась. Скоро должна была, но вот что-то…

* * *

С вокзала Янка рассчитывала сразу домой – в душ и выспаться. Но вместо городского пейзажа вокруг простиралось редколесье. Пахло хвоей и прочими лесными ароматами.

– Что… за?.. – последовало еле слышное некультурное выражение.

Неужто это открылся родной мир? Но пока нет – Янка, когда писала, ясно представляла себе, как оно все должно быть. Это чужая территория, и, похоже, не самая доброжелательная. Сильно хотелось пить, и стоило девушке просто подумать про это, как ей в руки упала пластиковая бутылка с водой! Что? Магия? Янка много слышала о скрытых возможностях человека, а вот теперь выпал случай проверить на себе! Она сосредоточилась и бросила воображаемый снежок в ближайшее дерево. А результат стал реальным, что еще больше озадачило Янку. И немного обрадовало. Еще немного и… а вдруг она попадет в родное королевство? Или в мир, который сама придумала? И воспоминания вдруг нахлынули разом: все эти картинки из снов. Осталось только слушать сердце.

Пока Янка поупражнялась со своими новыми возможностями. Особенно понравился снег:

– Это ж сколько мы сможем сэкономить, если не покупать кондиционер! – и, сотворив сосульку, швырнула ее в землю перед собой. Получилось эффектно. Наша героиня даже не заметила, что издалека за ней наблюдали. Кто – пока не разобрать. Но, Янка чуяла, – обычный человек. Заблудился, наверно, или просто мимо шел. Потом она поупражнялась с рапирой и настолько увлеклась, что чуть не ранила какую-то девушку.

– Уп-с! Простите! Я думала, что одна тут, – но шпагу убрала.

– Ничего страшного, вы меня и не видели…

Янка смотрела на нее и не могла вспомнить, где раньше встречала. А потому просто представилась:

– Извините, Яна, – и протянула руку.

– Анна, принцесса Эренделла. А дайте рапиру поглядеть?

– Прошу! – улыбнулась Янка и протянула оружие. – Она спортивная.

– Какая крутая! У нас таких не делают…

– Я… сюда из обычного мира без магии, просто так вышло. И чую, что обратно уже не вернусь. Так что могу с легким сердцем презентовать вам. Тем более что она принесла мне немало побед, – улыбнулась новая знакомая принцессы.

– Ух ты, спасибо! Мир без магии? Как это? Расскажете, пока отведу в тепло?

– Конечно, – кивнула Янка. И поведала о себе, не забыв и о новых способностях. – Такое ощущение, что меня там прятали от кого-то или чего-то…

– Пойдем, расскажешь все моей старшей сестре! Ее зовут Эльза, она королева, ей будет очень интересно!

– Хорошо, – кивнула Янка и они отправились.

О них доложили королеве. Они с Янкой долго вглядывались друг в друга. Только со стороны королевы заметно было много эдакого холода. Новоиспеченная магичка повторила свой рассказ. Королева Эльза вглядывалась в нее пристально. И просто впилась взглядом, когда на пальце Янки вдруг сверкнул странный перстень. Янка его тоже заметила:

– Вау! Только что не было… Но красивый!

– Позвольте, взгляну поближе!

– Пожалуйста, – Янка протянула руку, чтобы лучше видно было.

– Наш родовой герб. У случайного человека не появится… Итак, вы магичка и объявляете, что принадлежите к нашей семье? Мы нашли свидетельства о пропавшей принцессе Ингеборг, но как-то все это слишком странно.

– Вот насчет того, что объявляла – вы не правы. Я сама еще ничего не понимаю, что происходит. Какие-то способности открылись, когда я перешла некий… Барьер, – в доказательство Янка соорудила сосульку, но та получилась большая и упала на пол. – Простите…

– Магия как у меня, и внешность, и это кольцо… Но та ли вы девочка из моих снов?

– Возможно. Ведь и у меня были странные сны… И где я могла магичить. И создавать вот это, – на столе вырос сверкающий дворец. – Та девочка из снов, она любила смотреть…

– Ой! Правда! – королева одним движением пристроила ко дворцу еще половинку. – Неужто нашлась Инге?

Янка вспомнила, как какая-то женщина, белокурая, тоже называла ее этим именем. Что и поведала королеве.

– Но это было так давно… мне было лет шесть…

– Значит, мне три, мои воспоминания совсем смутные…

– А вы, Анна, тогда только родились… – Янка-Инге обратилась к принцессе и склонила голову, ловя воспоминания. – А мне просто закрыли память…

– Похоже, всему королевству закрыли…

– Знать бы, кто это сделал и зачем? – воспоминания приносили не только картинки, но и чувства.

– Когда-нибудь узнаем и это. А пока – я так рада, что нашлась наша самая старшая сестра!

– И я тоже, – улыбнулась Анна. – Ты классная, кто-то посторонний таким бы классным не был!

– И я рада! Да и просто я такой человек, – тут Янка что-то вспомнила и спросила: – вы что-то знаете об… Авалоре? Просто я к тому, что в той же приемной семье, где я жила в обычном мире, со мной была и тамошняя принцесса… Елена…

– Знаем такое королевство, это ужасно далеко, но до нас доходили слухи, что ведьма Шерики там просто неистовствует! Так их наследница тоже в мире без магии?

– Именно. И… она на десять лет старше меня, выходит, мы вместе росли… Я помню, она говорила, что после смерти родителей кто-то или что-то выбросило ее… за пределы Авалора… чтобы тоже спасти…

– Это поразительно! Может, поможем ей попасть домой и победить ведьму?

– Хорошо бы, конечно, но я пока не умею наводить порталы… Я ведь только что обрела магию снова и пока не научилась ею пользоваться…. – и поникла.

– Зато я умею! – раздался решительный и уверенный голос.

– А вы кто?

– Маргит. Сестра вашей матери.

Янка уставилась на нее пристально:

– Тогда вы меня увезли отсюда? – спросила она. – И по веской причине…

– По очень веской, тебя бы убили. А теперь всем пора найтись…

– А… за что меня убивать, собственно? Кому выгодно? Ладно, со мной потом.

– У тебя очень редкий дар, тот, кто забрал бы твою жизнь, забрал бы и его. Давай позовем Елену!

– Обалдеть! Простите мой французский! – прыснула Янка. – Я почти готова…

Маргит взяла ее за руку. Общими силами они открыли коридор. Вскоре перед компанией появилась Елена. И не одна.

– Ух ты, привет, а мы как раз пытались к тебе пробиться! То есть Соня пыталась, во мне-то магии ни капли!

– Вообще-то есть немного, – смущенно закашлялась Янка-Инге. – Это в обычном мире не было… Знакомьтесь, это и есть Елена, – улыбнулась Янка новообретенным сестрам. И ощущала от Эльзы больше тепла. И чего-то светлого.

Эльза обняла Инге, и все быстро перезнакомились. Та ответила тем же и чуть насмешливо взглянула на таращившуюся Соню.

– Все по правде? – очень «умно» спросила та. – Все по домам пойдут, а я что?

– Ты как думала? Или это все сказки? А ты чего, помогать не будешь? – удивленно спросила Янка. – Вроде что-то в тебе есть, просто надо попробовать…

– Если чем-то могу, то, конечно, буду!

– Я тоже постараюсь. Если кому там надо навалять, я с удовольствием!

– Сестричка, ты так быстро хочешь меня снова покинуть? – Эльза в нее вцепилась. А другой рукой ухватилась за Анну.

– Я думала, мы вместе отправимся, – улыбнулась Янка. – Ваша помощь тоже была бы кстати – и магия, и остальное! – Инге подмигнула младшей.

– О, тогда отлично!

– Только у нас там ужасно жарко, – сообщила Елена.

– Н-ну, нам с Эльзой не страшно – прохладу мы на пару организуем! – Инге приобняла королеву.

– Обязательно!

– И еще кое-что. Слышала, что у вас там с музыкой полный швах, Елена, – Янка пошарила по карманам и выудила небольшой плеер, в котором музыки было много. – Взяла с собой полезную вещицу. А звук я потом сделаю – колонки намагичу, чтобы громко было и слышно всем…

– Ух ты! Да, Шерики ненавидит праздники, а мой народ поет как дышит… Когда выдвигаемся?

– Чем быстрее, тем лучше! – заявила Маргит.

– Тогда сначала надо как следует отдохнуть! Сейчас всем отведу покои! – а сестренку Эльза повела в свои, прямо за руку.

– Нам в самом деле надо о многом поговорить, – согласилась Инге.

И они сидели на кровати, обнявшись, и шептались до глубокой ночи. Сестренку Янке было жалко, как она узнала, что ей пришлось пережить… Вернее им с Анной.

– Не беспокойся! – заверила Инге. – Я больше никому не позволю тебя обидеть, милая! Собой пожертвую!

– Не надо жертвовать, золотко! Мы и так вместе всех победим!

– Обязательно победим, сестренка! Давай я устрою?

– Буду счастлива, милая!

Потом Янка долго сидела рядом.

**4**

Новый день принес много забот. Всей компанией перенеслись в Авалор, дорогу куда открыла всем Маргит. Там жители уже ни во что не верили, и только крылатые ягуары пытались сколотить нечто вроде сопротивления. Янка куда-то смылась. Говорили, что видели незнакомку поблизости у дворца. Пыталась разузнать побольше? Или расспросить местных? Но испанского Янка не знала, так что оставалась разведка. Не слишком удачная, надо сказать. Попалась на глаза охране и еле ноги унесла, отбиваясь. Эта Шерики сильна. Но Янка чувствовала себя сильнее. Все злодеи жалки.

Среди деревьев показалась фигура принцессы. Она платком зажимала глубокую царапину на лбу.

– Торопилась, о колючку поцарапалась, – объяснила магичка.

Эльза сразу кинулась к сестричке, приложила тут же намагиченный лед.

«Спасибо, родная!»

А вслух рассказала, что увидела в окрестностях дворца.

– Думаю, если все вместе выступим, справимся быстро.

– Что, даже без плана? – удивилась Елена. – Я-то готова хоть сейчас ей голыми руками навалять…

– Охрану я могу на себя взять, – вызвалась Инге. – А сначала с музыкой как-то надо устроить. А вы собирайте народ и выступайте. Хотя, любителям подраться я предлагаю присоединиться ко мне…

– Отлично!

Справились с ведьмой и ее приближенными быстро, даже почти никто не пострадал. Вытащили из картины выживших родственников Елены. В отличие от нее, бабушка, дедушка и сестричка ничуть не изменились.

– А… твои родители, Елена? – спросила вдруг Инге.

– Шерики при мне распылила их буквально на атомы.

– Сволочь! – выругалась принцесса в адрес поверженной ведьмы. – Мы ведьму извели. Жаль, что я не умею воскрешать из мертвых, я не бог. А то можно было попробовать вернуть твоих родителей…

– Максимум мы можем повидаться с их духами. У нас есть такой праздник – День мертвых.

– Когда все наряжаются мертвецами? – хихикнула Янка, представив раскрашенные под черепушки физиономии. – У мексиканцев такой же день есть… 

– Да-да, очень похоже.

– Ты прости, но мне как-то не по себе. Я привыкла к русским традициям поминовения усопших… Но я постараюсь помочь. Мы, кто магички, постараемся…

«Интересные обычаи, однако, солнышко».

«Ну, у всех свои, Яночка».

– Спасибо, а чем тут поможешь…

– Кажется, я придумала, – встрепенулась принцесса. – У тебя есть их портреты?

– В галерее есть…

– Пойдемте. Вы мне только Силы подкиньте, если можно…

– Обязательно!

Инге долго смотрела на портреты, изучала, проникалась, потом закрыла глаза и постепенно впала в транс, пытаясь «дотянуться» до королевской четы.

– Кто нас зовет?

– Принцесса Инге, из Эренделла. Я с родней и вашей дочерью, Еленой, в Авалоре, – передавала Инге. – Мы уничтожили ведьму и призываем вас хотя бы временно вернуться в мир живых!

– А так разве можно? Если можно, то сейчас появимся…

– Я возьму ответственность на себя! – Янка постепенно приходила в чувство. Но расслабляться было рано: нужно было помочь материализоваться.

– Вы весьма благородны, ваше высочество! А здесь только Елена? Что с Исабель и родителями короля? – это спрашивала королева.

– С ними все в порядке. Вот они! – Янка показала в сторону дверей.

– Великолепно!

Принцесса склонила голову:

– Ваши величества! – и оперлась плечом о косяк, не в силах больше держаться на ногах.

Ее подхватили сестренки и Маргит.

– Все уже в порядке, – улыбнулась им Инге. – Спасибо!

Тем временем общалась воссоединившаяся семья. Никто ничуть не изменился. Кроме Елены. Она теперь выглядела едва ли не старше матери.

– Чего теперь будет у них? – Янка приобняла близких. – Если Елена откажется быть королевой…

– Если король с королевой не смогут ожить окончательно, то править будут ее дед и бабушка.

– Про воскрешение – это к Богу, – промолвила Инге. – Я лишь попросила за короля с королевой, да и то временно… И под свою ответственность…

– Даже не знаю, как все обернется, родная…

– Ладно, поживем-увидим!

– Конечно!

В королевской семье переговоры, видно, окончились. И можно было присоединиться.

– Спасибо вам, венценосные подруги!

– Рады были помочь. Что ты сейчас будешь делать? Остаешься здесь?

– Не насовсем, но остаюсь, конечно! Я ж наконец дома!

– Соня, наверно, тоже не прочь остаться тут? – Янка подмигнула приемной сестре.

– Была бы счастлива! Только маму перетащить… Что там ловить-то…

Янка подмигнула Маргит: поможешь, мол, портал навести? Только пусть тетрадки мои прихватит.

– Договорились!

Вскоре приемная родительница вышла из портала. И долго озиралась, куда ж это она попала.

«Теперь наверно нам стоит домой вернуться, милая».

«Сейчас простимся со всеми и пойдем, солнышко».

Соня все объяснила. И насчет Янки тоже. Та помахала рукой: вот, мол, я, живая, хотя и не совсем здоровая.

– Я всегда подозревала что-то подобное, – только и вздохнула Людмила Викторовна.

– То, что мы с Еленой оказались принцессами-инкогнито? – улыбнулась Янка.

– Именно. Вы слишком… отличаетесь от окружающих. Конечно, мы с Соней тоже не такие, как все…

– Ну, – заметила Янка, – как начинающая магичка, я успела заметить, что и у Сони что-то там светится внутри, надо только раскрыть и развить! Скрытые возможности, но пока на уровне менталистики.

– Что значит «пока», – влезла Маргит, – это отдельная школа магии и далеко не самая простая в изучении!

– Я уверена, что она сможет больше!

А сама думала: «Как бы убедиться, что и мой мир где-то есть».

«Найдем, милая!»

Соня только хлопала ресницами. Наконец спросила:

– А у кого я буду учиться?

Маргит обещала помочь на первых порах. Значит, Соня с мамой ехали вместе с Янкой и ее кровной семьей.

– Приютим на время? – шепнула Янка девчонкам, приобняв обеих. 

– Конечно! Ты же у них жила, они всем обеспечивали… и любили, и берегли…

– Тогда домой, родные?

– Конечно!

Сразу Елена не отпустила гостей. Хотя многие тут уже устали от жары. Инге вообще держалась на честном слове. В итоге сестренка с помощью Маргит ее эвакуировала, извинившись.

– Я, наверно, не очень хорошее впечатление произвела, – уже в холодном климате Инге постепенно приходила в чувство.

– Пусть спасибо скажут, что ты им помогала, милая!

– Ну это ладно, я не за спасибо.

– Ну вот и все хорошо.

«И тебе спасибо, милая!».

«Родная, это меньшее, что я могла сделать!»

– Я буду помогать вам!

* * *

Жизнь шла своим чередом, пока сама Янка не провалилась непонятно куда по дороге во дворец. Близкие были в ужасе. Пожалуй, только Соня догадывалась, куда могло занести принцессу. Может, еще Маргит. Но именно Соня сказала:

– Она же так хотела найти свой мир! Во всяком случае, проверить, стал ли он реальным…

– Надеюсь, что это так… – вздохнула королева.

* * *

Шум испугал лошадь, на которой ехала Янка, и она понесла. Магичке с трудом удалось ее остановить. Янка оглядывалась, сжимая поводья. Вокруг был вполне современный пейзаж. Как в том мире, где Янка столько прожила.

– Ну надо же! – она слезла с лошади и пошла пешком, ведя коняку под уздцы – не оставлять же лошадку тут, тем более со знаками королевства на попоне. – Не бойся! Мы в хорошем мире!

Вскоре к путникам прибилась горстка ребятишек, которым хотелось рассмотреть красивую лошадь. А самой Янке найти бы тех ребят, которых придумала. Она попробовала довериться чутью. И, поговорив с местной детворой, направилась в Светлый. Особо никто и не пялился – мало ли кто ездил на лошадях, многие тут увлекались конными прогулками.

А на месте, такое впечатление, ее уже ждали. Точно очень обрадовались.

– Простите, сразу не представилась – Яна, или Инге, – слабо улыбнулась принцесса. – И я причина существования мира. Вернее, не только я одна, есть еще Соня, с которой росли вместе в обычном мире. Но сюда попала только я…

– Может, все еще впереди…

– Конечно! – Янка промолчала про желание сделать близких бессмертными. Если и не бессмертными, то хоть бы не расставались подольше с семьей и не пережили бы друг друга. – Я пока должна вернуться к себе, но я обязательно вернусь к вам…

– Будем очень ждать! Тебя, близких, друзей! И всем обеспечим все самое лучшее и даже больше!

– Мы заглянем к вам, Риш, может даже очень скоро! – и покраснела под пристальным взглядом. Пристальным и… влюбленным? Так вот сразу, с первого взгляда? А ведь не выйдет ничего. Янка лишь с сожалением посмотрела на колдуна. Тот понял и кивнул. И долго смотрел вслед, даже когда портал закрылся.

* * *

Принцесса вернулась целая и невредимая. И какая-то умиротворенная.

– Яночка, ты нашла свой мир? – спросила сестренка, крепко обнимая.

– Именно, – та ответила не менее жарко. – Все так, как и задумывалось. И… я сказала, что познакомлю вас.

– О, я была бы очень рада познакомиться с твоими друзьями! Уверена, они идеальны!

– По сравнению со мной – да. Я немножко испорченная, – покраснела принцесса.

– Вот уж не поверю, милая!

– Н-ну… я иногда так выразиться могу, что лучше уши закрыть, – еще сильнее покраснела Янка.

– С Анной тоже случалось…

– А уж со мной! – ободряюще добавила Маргит.

– Иногда я начинаю думать, что недостойна вас…

– Ну перестань, пожалуйста, сестренка!

– Ради тебя.

«Ты уж точно лучше и чище меня, родная».

– Когда я уходила, один красавчик так влюбленно смотрел в мою сторону! – прыснула Янка. – Зря надеется…

«Мы бы переселились туда, золотце».

«Это было бы хорошо, солнышко, а так можно?»

– Бедный парень, но он ведь понимающий?

– Я думаю, Тони все понял, – Янка слегка кивнула.

«Ну, если обычный домик нам не покажется тесным, милая».

– Ну и хорошо…

«С тобой мне ничто не покажется!»

– Я думаю, выждать для приличия время, а потом вместе туда отправимся.

«Договорились, родная».

«Анна точно не будет против».

– Правильно.

Младшая явно что-то скрывала, или просто не успела сказать.

– Ты тоже влюбленная принцесса, сестренка? – подмигнула Янка Анне.

– Да, я собираюсь замуж, но так боялась, что Эльзочке будет одиноко…

– Только не говори, что за прынца – они ненадежные и не в моде нынче. И вообще мерзавцы некоторые…

– Нет, он совсем простой парень. И мы вместе многое пережили…

– Ну и отлично! Берегите друг друга! – это звучало как благословение.

– Спасибо, сестричка!

– И у нас с тобой еще уроки по фехтованию! Ты быстро учишься!

– Да, это классно и ты классная!

– Для меня благодарность – видеть тебя счастливой, вас с Эльзой!

– Для нас так же!

Янка помолчала, словно что-то вспоминая. И уставилась почему-то на Соню.

– Что?

– Ты про свой Институт не вспоминаешь? Кого там селила?

– Бывает иногда…

– Может, он тоже есть где-то, – Янка многозначительно глянула на Соню, – мы могли бы навести мосты между нашими мирами.

– Было бы круто, персонажи ведь знакомы и дружат…

– Тогда надо просто очень сильно думать об этом, как у меня недавно и получилось.

– Спасибо, я попробую!

– Ты одна пойдешь?

– Если бы ты пошла со мной – я была бы рада. Но, мне кажется, тебе приятнее побыть с семьей.

– А… нас не возьмешь?

«Если ты согласна и если мы не наглеем, золотко».

«Я с тобой куда угодно, если нас возьмут, родная!»

– Да я буду только рада компании!

– Ну тогда пошли, потом ко мне. Только назначь время.

– Может, завтра с утра? Я бы перед сном хоть дорогу нащупала…

– Отлично! И мы сил поднакопим, – кивнула Янка и зевнула. Кажется, всем надо было отдохнуть.

Соне и ее маме (в то же время Янкиной приемной) выделили покои. А сама Янка с сестренкой уединились у себя. И не могли наговориться.

– Я не слишком наглею, милая? 

– По-моему, нет, солнышко!

– Просто… я столько лет здесь не жила, что мне кажется, я не могу тут распоряжаться, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка.

– Хочешь, приказ подпишу?

– Если хочешь, милая. Да и признают ли меня…

– Да пусть только попробуют не признать, сестричка!

– Так я хоть смогу еще эффективней помогать тебе, родная.

– Буду просто счастлива!

– Люблю тебя! – Янка обняла сестренку покрепче. – И, пожалуйста, не подумай чего… Просто хочу помогать, от чистого сердца…

– Да как иначе-то, золотко! – Эльза прижала ее к сердцу.

Янка только уткнулась в плечо и не сдержалась.

– Милая моя, родная! Не плачь! А то и я тоже…

– Ты тоже не сдерживайся. Чувствую, сколько горечи в тебе накопилось, – Янка поцеловала сестренку.

И они, обнимаясь и целуя друг друга, сладко всплакнули вместе.

– Ты… покажи мне тех уродов, которые хотели убить вас с Анной… Я сама им головы снесу!

– Спасибо, моя боевая сестренка, но они так-то и сами себе ноги переломают…

– Думаю, я быстрее Судьбы это сделаю, – Янка пригладила сестренке волосы. – Я очень тебя люблю и хочу, чтобы ничто и никто вам и королевству больше не угрожал!

– Ты великолепна, сестренка!

– Могу прямо сейчас пойти и навалять мерзавцам!

– Яночка, сейчас же ночь…

– Они от меня и ночью никуда не денутся! – Янка поцеловала сестренку.

А та ее в ответ: 

– Не оставляй меня!

– Не бойся, я ненадолго!

– Очень боюсь!

– Я хочу для вас что-то сделать, чтобы вы больше не страдали! – Янка преобразилась, представ эдакой валькирией.

Эльза поняла: не удержит.

– Ну что ж, береги себя! – и снова поцеловала, в лоб, будто оставляя благословение.

– Прости, родная! – Янка ответила тем же. И уехала.

Эльза застыла, сидя на кровати. По щекам катились слезы.

К ней заглянула Маргит, которой не спалось.

– Что случилось? Где Янка? – и присев рядом, приобняла племянницу.

– Пошла, по ее собственным словам, «бить морды принцам»…

– Только бы с ней ничего не случилось. Но я уверена, что справится – она ж мастер спорта по борьбе без оружия. Да и фехтовальщик отменный, – успокаивала колдунья Эльзу.

– Ой, хотелось бы верить… Если Яночка хотя бы поцарапается – я ж их всех там заморожу, а потом растолку в мелкую пыль!

– Давай просто посмотрим? – Маргит взяла зеркальце со столика и сделала так, чтобы можно было наблюдать, как в стеклянном шаре.

* * *

Янка стояла на каменистом пустыре, вооруженная, и ждала. К ней вышел незнакомый парень. По его виду принцесса поняла, что это и есть тот самый принц. И поморщилась от отвращения, потом сплюнула.

– Козел в павлиньих перьях, – согласилась Маргит по ту сторону зеркала.

– Значит, ты и есть тот принц? – ухмыльнулась белобрысая принцесса.

– Я-то принц, а вот ты что за фрукт?

– Я старшая сестра ее величества. И я вернулась, чтобы навести порядок! – и мгновенно отреагировала на его выпад. – Не советую. У меня не только меч в моем арсенале, но и кое-что, что тебе не понравится!

– Тоже ведьма?

– Конечно. И ты ответишь мне, что чуть не убил моих сестер! – она пропустила удар и получила небольшой порез, а в ответ нанесла свой, сокрушительный, прямо кулаком в нос. – Это тебе от меня!

Принц взвыл и сложился пополам.

– Ох, жаль, Анна не видит, – сокрушалась Инге и вмазала парню по челюсти снизу вверх.

Так что тот даже проклинать членораздельно не мог. Зато могла она:

– Я тебя проклинаю! И сделаю так, что ты уже никогда ничего никому сделать не сможешь!

…Потом она уходила, а в лунном свете мерцала глыба с вмерзшим в нее навечно негодяем.

* * *

– Красота! – восхитилась Маргит.

Потом они с Эльзой смотрели, как она добралась до того очкарика. Тот даже не проснулся. И охрана ничего не заметила. Рука в кольчужной перчатке всыпала в кувшин с водой какого-то порошка, потом закрыла дверь изнутри, а ключ испарила. Принцесса покинула покои торговца так же незаметно, как и появилась. Правда, была еще записка с предупреждением. Сама принцесса, выпрыгнув из окна, только злобно ухмыльнулась, предвкушая картину маслом. Потом скрылась из виду.

– Достойно гимназистов, но эффективно, – оценила тетка.

– Что она, интересно, ему подсыпала?

– Отраву какую-нибудь. Или, смотря по ухмылочке, сильное слабительное.

– Вот скорее всего второе, а если еще и вместе со снотворным…

Обе тихонько рассмеялись, представив картинку. Маргит сильнее приобняла Эльзу.

* * *

Янка же сидела под деревом и приходила в себя. В ушах звенело, рука болела. Но надо было возвращаться и падать на колени перед близкими. К тому же уже наступило утро. Инге без приключений добралась до дворца. И буквально упала на руки подлетевшей сестренке.

Остальные смотрели как-то странно: где, интересно, шлялась ее высочество всю ночь? 

– Яночка, милая, ты в порядке?

– В полном, – кивнула она. – Больше никто сюда не полезет с плохими намерениями…

– Мы очень благодарны, и ты восхитительна… но осторожнее, прошу!

– Обещаю!

«Ради тебя, родная».

«Солнышко, спасибо, мне же так больно, когда с тобой что-то случается».

«Теперь все будет спокойно, милая».

«Я верю, родная».

Инге поцеловала сестренку. И спросила:

– Какие планы на сегодня?

– Мы же с Соней в Институт собирались. Но никто из нас этой ночью не сомкнул глаз…

– Чего ж не спали?

– Нам интересно было, чего ты этому очкарику в графин закинула, – ответила Маргит. – И, что самое главное, очень беспокоились за тебя!

– Ну, что я ему могла бросить, окромя пургена? – Янка смутилась и покряхтела. – Слабительное, мочегонка и снотворное. Надеюсь, этот четырехглазый весело провел ночь…

Все рассмеялись, сбрасывая напряжение.

– А вот с принцем вышло окончательно и бесповоротно. За вас, девчонки! – прошептала Янка сестрам. 

– Героиня! – оценила Анна. – Я бы и сама лучше не сделала, я про нос.

– Считай, что это был презент от меня лично, – и подмигнула. – А теперь пойдемте, куда собирались?

– А силы точно есть?

– Есть!

– Проспалась бы ты как следует! – проворчала Маргит. И добавила: – Главное, Эльзочке поспать надо!

– Ты, Сонь, пока сходи на разведку, с тетушкой, – и подмигнула Маргит. – А мы с девчонками и, правда, выспимся.

«Эти миры никуда не денутся, радость, раз уж они существуют».

«Хорошо, если так, радость».

– Ладно. Я вроде бодро себя чувствую.

Янка подпитала тетушку еще и от себя: все равно во сне восполнит запас сил и энергии.

– Надеюсь, это тебе поможет…

«Именно так, моя родная!».

– О, благодарю, это было сильно.

«Люблю мою Яночку!»

– Ну, удачи вам! Передайте, что мы попозже заглянем, и приветы.

«А я мою милую сестренку! Самую мудрую и добрую!»

– Обязательно!

«Ты лучше!»

После отбытия Сони с мамой и Маргит, девчонки ушли к себе.

– Яночка, ложись скорее!

Та обняла сестренку и прижала к сердцу.

– Конечно, родная! Только и ты ложись, золотко. Тоже не спала, из-за меня!

– Конечно, сейчас…

Вскоре обе уже спали, обнявшись.

**5**

Соня сделала так, как говорила Янка: «Просто представь мир, сконцентрируйся и пожелай, чтобы открылась дверь». И даже удалось не провалиться, а именно пройти.

– Ну вот, – сказала Соня, – это вроде то место…

– Должно быть оно, – кивнула Маргит.

Сонина же мама только оценивала. Вдали показался поселок. Все было так, как Соня и ее читатели себе и представляли.

– Прости, что я всерьез не принимала твои фантазии, – повинилась Людмила Викторовна. – Здесь вполне неплохо. Мы могли бы и здесь поселиться…

– Ну кто бы мог всерьез, мам… А нам тут будут рады?

– Сонь, ты от Янки заразилась? – улыбнулась Маргит. – Та тоже боится, что будет лишней в своем мире. Просто давайте пойдем и познакомимся.

– По-моему, это естественная реакция приличного человека, – заметила мама.

– Пойдемте, – кивнула Соня.

По дороге компания встретила бойкую старушку.

– Ух ты, новенькие в нашем поселке…

– Здравствуйте… Маргарита, – первой поздоровалась создательница.

– Мы знакомы? – удивилась та.

– Вообще-то я вас… придумала. Еще девочкой-подростком… то есть мы обе были ими.

– Ого, – Маргарита, или как ее еще звали – Мандрагора, прибалдела. – Пойдемте к остальным.

– Буду рада, если проводите.

Всей компанией добрались до Института. А там встречали все, начиная с жидкого мя. Соня представилась сама и своих спутниц.

– Ну, некоторые вещи мы вместе с Яной писали, – добавила автор.

– И Яна обещала быть позже, с сестричкой, – добавила Маргит.

– Отлично! Пока погостите у нас.

– Спасибо!

Соня с мамой и Маргит ушли, когда Янка спала как младенец. Вместе с сестренкой. Пусть выспятся, думали все. Вот Маргит планировала отоспаться в гостях. Ей дали комнату. Как и Соне с мамой. Все было душевно.

* * *

Янка выспалась ближе к вечеру. И сестричка тоже.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – шепнула Инге, обнимая Эльзу. – Прости, переживала ты из-за меня… Но и я должна была хоть что-то для вас сделать…

– Я-то в порядке, ты, милая сестричка, как?

– Тоже в порядке, родная. Ну что, отправимся в путь?

– Да, давай, милая.

– Мы вдвоем? Или? 

– Вдвоем, тетю догоним и Соню с мамой…

– Отлично. А где Анна? С женихом?

– Почти уверена, что да.

– Им сейчас не до нас, радость. Потом расскажем.

Янка навела «коридор» и девчонки, взявшись за руки, шагнули в проем. Прямо к жилому корпусу. Их уже увидели. Кажется, Соня.

– Привет!

– Привет. Ну что, это и есть твое творение? Хотя, в некоторых местах – наше общее!

– Да, именно так!

– Пошли знакомиться? И, наверно, отсюда можно перейти в тот, мой мир? Даже названия не придумала…

– Пошли! Должно быть можно, а название – дело наживное. У этого мира его тоже нет.

– Как – нет? Институт аномальных проблем, – подмигнула приемной сестре Янка.

– Но Институт – это же не весь мир!

– Не весь, согласна. Придумается, Сонь. Пока у меня голова пустая…

– У меня тоже не особо работает, прикинь – столько новых друзей…

Потом Соня перезнакомила Янку и ее сестру со своими созданиями. Все ко всем отнеслись очень тепло.

– И… Дарья замужем? За кем?

– За Шуриком!

Янка по очереди смотрела То на Дарью, то на Соню.

– Простите, совсем башка не работает! Мы же можем пройти и туда? Вообще-то… – тут она замялась, – тот мир уже мой… в смысле, что автор я…

«Прости, родная, я в самом деле вообще ничего не соображаю».

«Ничего страшного, милая».

– А давайте так и сделаем…

– Я уже как-то побывала там, обещала вернуться, – прыснула Инге…

– А нам можно? – спросила Соня.

– Пойдемте! Только не знаю, сколько времени там прошло, как я оттуда уехала…

– Может, и вовсе нисколько.

Пока вся компания совсем уж близко перезнакомилась. Янка рассматривала своих с Соней созданий – обеих сестер, других членов большой команды.

Вот интересно, Соня ведь теперь тоже как бы демиург, раз ее мир тоже стал реален и персонажи – тоже? Соня вообще об этом догадывается? По идее, должна бы. Янка прямо спросила ее об этом. И зевнула.

– Ты так и не выспалась? А я сознательно не умею пока вот это все…

– Я-то выспалась, только у меня силы куда-то уходят… Я вроде никаких каналов не открывала… Ну ведь у тебя получилось это вот все, – Инге не отпускала руку сестренки из своей.

– Но я сама не поняла как. С Силой как-то можно помочь?

«А я могу, родная?»

– Подсознательно, Сонь. Ты захотела, чтобы этот мир стал реальным, вот он и стал. А… водопады тут есть? Вроде, я какие-то вообразила, чтоб не вода была, а живительная энергия…

«Да, милая, только тебя жалко, радость».

«Для тебя ничего не жалко!»

– О, точно, должны же быть.

– Надо будет туда наведаться, если вы не против, – улыбнулась Янка компании.

«Не могу я тянуть из тебя Силы, золотко».

– Идемте!

«Да мне не жалко, солнышко, хоть все!»

«Мне для тебя жизни не жаль!»

– Вон пещерка, пойдем туда, солнышко?

«И мне!»

– Да, идем, только вдвоем!

Они извинились перед остальными, заверили, что места хватит всем, и никто никого не стеснит и не смутит.

Сестрички устроились на плоском камешке, обнявшись. Их никто не видел, они тоже. Ну и отлично.

– Я любого обидчика по стене размажу, – говорила Янка.

– Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, милая!

Они еще много шептались, наслаждаясь друг другом. И вернулись к остальным умиротворенные. И счастливые. Все сразу заметили. А уж насчет своего мира Янка уже нисколько не сомневалась. Она была уверена в своих силах. И выглядела так же. И всех это радовало. Потому наши героини заверили новых друзей, что будут наведываться в гости, и перешли туда, где еще не были.

Янка познакомила своих созданий с близкими.

– Простите, что только теперь говорю… я… виновата перед некоторыми из вас…

– А что случилось?

– Я виновата в смерти твоего мужа, Сара. Первого мужа…

– Вот не знаю, что и сказать. Может, это не ты, а судьба… а ты просто записала…

– Он же археолог был? Из-за артефакта и… – Янка махнула рукой. – Прости…

– Прощаю. Потому что как по-другому…

* * *

Янка с родными и близкими остались на несколько дней погостить. В один из дней авторша не вернулась с прогулки. Эльза плакала, металась в панике, пыталась достучаться до сестренки.

– Я, кажется, знаю, кто мог это сделать! – вскинулся чернявый и пулей вылетел на улицу.

– О Боже!

– Что, Янка что-то не учла или оставила кого-то жить из темных? Вот это вообще непонятно, – проворчала Маргит.

– Может, дописать не успела…

– Наверно… Ведь столько навалилось в последнее время.

Вернулся колдун, и не один – буквально на себе притащил авторшу. Потом снова убежал.

– Яночка, родная!

Та постепенно пришла в себя и только сказала:

– Молли… Совершенно забыла про нее… – и закрыла глаза. Видать, сильно получила по голове.

Все над ней захлопотали. Окончательно она очухалась только к вечеру и попросила прощения за доставленные неудобства.

– Ну это ж не ты виновата… Как ты, родная?

– Уже вроде хорошо, благодаря тебе, солнышко. Прости, тебе пришлось переживать из-за меня…

– Не из-за тебя, моя очередь карать твоих обидчиков! А сейчас моей родной надо выспаться!

– Хорошо. Останься со мной?

Конечно же, Эльза осталась. Ей Янка тихо говорила:

– Как я вообще могла забыть про ту тетку темную?..

– Может, милая, ты продолжение планировала? Теперь мы в него и попали… и нет, я тебя не обвиняю, не думай…

– Виновата тут только я, милая, не рассчитала время и настроения…

– Нельзя же все учесть… И что дальше делать с нашей врагиней?

– Может, она стремится со мной встретиться? – Янка посмотрела на сестренку.

– И явно сделать что-то плохое…

– Не я же ее цель… но сходить надо… Может, как автор, я смогу поставить ей мозги на место…

– Только ты, Яночка, и сможешь. И я пойду с тобой.

– Хорошо. Но не обессудь, я все равно закрою тебя собой, если что! – слабо улыбнулась Инге и поцеловала сестренку.

– И я так же! – и поцеловала в ответ. – А может, Молли недовольна, что ты ее прописала такой мерзкой?

– Все может быть, радость. Потому и надо узнать, что она теперь хочет…

– Давай не будем это откладывать!

– Пошли, солнышко?

– Да, милая!

Девчонки спустились вниз, к компании, и Янка сказала, куда и зачем собирается.

– Не останавливайте меня, – попросила принцесса.

– Она тебя чуть не убила…

– Яночка же сильнее, она автор…

– Подожди! – навстречу поднялась Рина. – Я с вами!

– Тебе-то всего опаснее…

– Я защищу вас обеих! Пойдемте!

Три магички скрылись в сумраке ночи. И двинулись на ауру злодейки. Место она выбрала тоже подходящее: старую заброшенную часовню.

Лица Молли видно не было, а на руках сидела черная кошка.

– Пришла?

– Ну да куда бы я делась? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Янка. – Что ты хочешь?

– Чтоб меня отпустили наконец или сделали более привлекательным персонажем!

Янка вздохнула и переглянулась с близкими. Сестренка еле сдерживалась. Подруга тоже.

– Откажись от темной магии, Молли!

– Да легко, только помогите. Ты ж меня прописала гадиной, я ж персонаж-функция… А отпустили – это значило «дайте сдохнуть спокойно и с концами».

Янка протянула ей длинный кинжал:

– Возьми его и представь, что вся тьма уходит в этот клинок! Потом я его расплавлю вместе с тьмой.

– Попытаюсь…

– У тебя получится. А потом езжай в деревню и выращивай помидоры, если хочешь…

– Хорошо. Отлично.

Обряд прошел удачно. Янка бросила кинжал на каменный пол, и все три колдуньи расплавили его огнем.

– Как ощущения, Молли? Актеры тоже играют нелюбимые роли…

– Спасибо, куда лучше! А то ж я даже попросить вежливо не могла…

– Я дам тебе компенсацию в виде долгой жизни. И… удачи… Мария!

– Еще раз спасибо!

– Больше не поддавайся тьме. Счастливо!

– Ну ты даешь, – тихо проговорила Рина, когда бывшая ведьма ушла.

– Вот такая у меня волшебная сестренка!

– Да что во мне такого? – смутилась принцесса. – Просто исправила несправедливость. Мы вместе исправили! – Янка приобняла близких ей людей.

– Ну так это же прекрасно! – сестренка и подруга по очереди ее расцеловали.

– Я вас обожаю. Возвращаемся?

– Конечно, простим! И идем домой!

* * *

Вернулись уже под утро, их встретила Маргит. Остальные пока спали. И какой-то хитрый замысел у Рины Янка успела заметить. Что подруга замыслила? Потом, наверно, сама расскажет.

– Так, молодежь, давайте-ка спать, – с молчаливого одобрения Рины распорядилась Маргит: она-то уже выспалась и чувствовала себя бодро. Все согласились.

– Потом у меня для вас сюрприз будет, – подмигнула сестрам Рина и ушла к себе.

– И чего за сюрприз? – зевая, поинтересовалась Янка.

– Завтра и увидим, милая.

– Вернее, вечером, золотце. Мы к себе, тетушка, – подмигнула колдунье Янка. И рука об руку с сестренкой ушла спать: слишком много силы потратили в эту ночь. Даже не пошептались особо. Только немножко. Так и уснули, в обнимку.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру все три гостьи смогли оценить сюрприз… в виде вечной жизни.

– Заслужила я разве? Насчет моих близких не сомневаюсь… – смутилась авторша.

– Ты же нас создала, так конечно!

– Ну не одна же…

– Но в основном.

– Я в любом случае намерена помогать! Спасибо за гостеприимство. А сейчас простите… Просто… дома сестренка заждалась, – смущенно промолвила Янка.

– Все хорошо, мы тебя любим!

– Мы вас тоже! Если вы не против, мы вернемся, – принцесса скромненько опустила глаза.

– Возвращайтесь еще!

Ох, какой-то еще сюрприз они прятали в рукаве! Но Янке про него пока было неизвестно. Да и сестренка не чувствовала. Зато чувствовала, что получит от младшей леща. Анна может… Хотя они ж в путешествие уехать вроде собирались… Скорее всего так.

…И так и оказалось. Вернулись домой все в один день. Разговоров и рассказов накопилось аж на целую неделю. Все были очень довольны.

– И что, вы туда вернетесь?

– Н-ну да. Если есть желание, поедем вместе, – улыбнулась Инге.

– С удовольствием.

– Тогда договорились! Я вас обожаю!

– И мы тебя!

– Теть, а какая у тебя тайна? Признайся уже…

– Только сядьте хорошо. Это вас потрясет.

Девчонки переглянулись многозначительно и уселись на диван. И Маргит выложила откровение. Свист получился громкий, и Янка смущенно заткнулась. Впрочем, от таких-то новостей можно даже выматериться. Но сама Янка как-то опасалась. Просто спросила:

– А что, никто не знал?

– Нет. Даже доверенным слугам память подправили. Только ваш отец, я и Идунн.

– Эта тайна останется в нас! Навечно! – проговорила Инге.

– Правильно, мои девочки!

Янка еще по приезду наделила младшую новым свойством, теперь и озвучила. И не переставала мысленно переговариваться с любимой сестренкой.

– Мы с вами не переживем друг друга, у нас вечность! Пошли отдыхать!

– Удивительно! Приятных снов, сестрички! – Анна с супругом отбыли в свои покои.

– Ну вот и все на сегодня. Мама уже от впечатлений тоже видит десятые сны, – проговорила Янка, когда устроились с сестренкой в их комнате. – Удивительно как вышло…

– Я вообще пока осознать не могу, милая…

– Давай постепенно переварим информацию. Слишком много на нас навалилось в последние дни, золотко, – Янка обняла сестренку.

– Да, родная, – Эльза нежно прижала сестричку к сердцу.

– Моя сестренка устала? Давай я тебя устрою?

– Спасибо, милая, буду счастлива!

Янка закрыла сестренку одеялом и долго сидела рядом, держала за руку. Поцеловала на ночь и легла сама.

«Люблю тебя», – передала засыпая.

«И я тебя безумно!»

**6**

С утра Янка спала дольше обычного. И не просыпалась, будто сон не отпускал. Сестренка сидела на ее постели и с тревогой заглядывала в лицо. А Янке снились кошмары. И вроде некому ей их. И взяться не с чего. Душно просто, что ли…

– Нет! – от своего крика Инге проснулась.

– Яночка, родная, что?..

– Жуть. Я не знаю, что это, – та села на кровати, свесив ноги.

– Значит, просто дурной сон, – и обняла.

– Именно. Приснилось, что тебя увезли куда-то… – и обняла сестренку в ответ, крепко обняла. – Во сне я нашла тебя!

– Нашла ведь даже во сне… А почему же тогда кричала? – и поцеловала сестричку в лоб.

– Чтобы не причинили зло, хотела закрыть собой…

– Ты так меня любишь… но я тебя больше!

– А как может быть по-другому? – Янка прижалась к сестренке.

– Никак, родная, любимая сестричка!

Янка еще раз обняла сестренку, и обе присоединились к семье. Уже не подавая виду, что пережили не самые приятные минуты.

* * *

Инге, как раньше, помогала сестренке в общих делах, но что-то давящее поселилось в душе и не отпускало. Эльза чувствовала, волновалась. Девчонки отправились прогуляться.

– Это после кошмаров так, не волнуйся, – приобняла королеву Янка.

– Я буду рядом, и пройдет же?

– Обязательно пройдет!

Эльза ее зацеловала, прижимая к сердцу.

– И не отпускай, родная!

– Никогда в жизни, золотко, сердечко мое! А жизнь у нас вечная!

– Именно! – Инге вдруг резко повернулась и резко потянула сестренку за собой. Они оказались в каком-то гроте, который завалило. – Прости, если резко…

– Ой… Где это мы? Не ушиблась?

– В безопасном месте. Я… со мной все в порядке. Главное, ты цела и невредима!

– Главное, что и ты тоже, Яночка!

– Постараемся выбраться, золотко. Если что, наши близкие помогут… Я счастлива, что уберегла мою родную…

– Я тоже тебя от всего уберегу, любименькая сестричка!

– Знаешь, я даже здесь умудряюсь устроить нам приключение, радость, – Янка обняла сестренку.

– Но ведь приятное, да? – Эльза прижала сестричку к сердцу.

– Очень! – и поцеловала. – Мы ведь магички, сможем магией разнести этот завал? А значит, есть немного времени побыть вместе…

– Конечно, милая! – и расцеловала в ответ.

– И прости меня за все, чем тебя расстраивала, – Янка опустилась на камни, перед сестренкой.

– Ну что ты, милая, – Эльза тоже опустилась на землю и снова обняла сестричку.

– Тот мир сильно меня изменил, хоть и вырастили меня хорошие люди… Информации много разной… Иногда выражаюсь, как сапожник, – Инге прижалась к сестренке.

– Да я не обращаю внимания, я просто люблю тебя!

– Я тебя сильнее обожаю! – Инге прислушалась. Снаружи раздавались приглушенные голоса. – Слышишь, солнышко? Нас нашли!

– Пойдем навстречу?

– Давай посидим еще немного? Так не хочется отпускать…

– Да, можно немножко, я тоже не хочу…

Девчонки дождались, сидя в обнимку, помощи извне. Магией действовать могла только Маргит. И все видели королеву как бы под защитой Инге. И очень прониклись этой картиной.

– Мы загулялись и не заметили, – как бы оправдывалась Инге, помогая подняться сестренке. – Главное, с Эльзой все в порядке!

– Главное, и с Яночкой тоже!

– Я как-нибудь, главное – сестренка!

– Нет, это моя сестренка главное!

– Да ладно вам спорить! – к ним подошла младшая и обняла обеих, – мы вас обеих любим!

– А мы вас!

– И тебе спасибо! – Янка обняла и Маргит.

Все дарили друг другу тепло.

* * *

Соня вернулась в Авалор. И мысленно передала Янке:

«А за моей мамой ухаживает аж целый король!»

«Что?.. Про короля и нашу общую маман поподробней!» – близкие с удивлением глазели на Янкину загадочную физиономию.

«Не совсем в Авалор, это Эншантия, она к твоей Родине поближе… Король Ролланд немолод, но маме как раз подойдет. Только дочка у него воображуля, зато сын приятный».

«Сколько ему лет, интересно? Приглядись, если есть желание, если прынц старше тебя. А воображулю можно и перевоспитать!»

«Немножко старше, на год где-то. Да, мне тоже так кажется».

«Иногда давай знать о себе и своих приключениях. Прости, что мало – голова болеть начинает».

«У меня тоже. Может, как-то письма писать?»

«Давай так. Предвкушаю у вас там шикарные приключения!»

«Я тоже надеюсь! И мечтаю услышать о ваших!»

«Обязательно напишу, Сонь!» – Янка очухалась и вытерла кровь из носа – неприятный бонус от обмена мыслями на большом расстоянии.

– Ой, Яночка… Сейчас лед приложу!

– Спасибо, радость. Вы никто не в курсе, что за Эншантия? – огорошила Инге всех своим вопросом.

– Есть такое королевство, его еще называют Волшебнией, – пояснила Маргит.

Принцесса поморщилась от такого детского названия, потом выдала:

– Короче, тамошний король обихаживает Сонину маму, а сама Соня присматривается к тамошнему прынцу…

– Ну и дай Бог, там приличная семья!

– Вот-вот. Зато ихняя прынцесса чересчур высокомерная и корчит из себя нечто, как я поняла – воображуля. Проучить бы хорошенько!

– Да перерастет. И ревнует – отец женится на другой, а у нее еще и дочка…

– На крайняк я ей по ушам дам – мы на равных, я тоже принцесса! – проговорила Янка.

– Ну если что – да, – засмеялась Маргит.

Янка малость смутилась: перед сестренкой неловко стало. Но Эльза смеялась вполне весело и по-доброму. Инге подмигнула ей и послала тонну нежных чувств. Эльза ответила тем же. Насчет младшей Янка была уверена, что та тоже не упустит возможность поучить малявку жизни. В конце концов, это же весело.

– На другой крайняк я ей устрою то же, что и герцогу, – проговорила принцесса.

– Думаю, вот это лишнее уже… – ухмыльнулась Маргит. – Она же не враг, просто вредничает, тоже можно понять…

– Да, ты права, меня что-то заносит, – тоже усмехнулась Инге. – Простите, я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую…

– Отдохни, милая!

– Да, – та попрощалась со всеми и ушла к себе. Вернее в их общую с сестренкой комнату.

* * *

Предстояло еще узнать подробно от Сони, как продвигаются их дела. Но это уже завтра. Это, чувствуется, долгая история. Янка обещала поведать о своем мире, которому имя еще не придумала. Всем предстояло многое. В Сонином мире еще чего-то не хватает, думала принцесса. А вот чего именно – не поняла. Может, еще одно существо вписалось бы? Необычное какое-нибудь. Да где их таких найдешь… Если только придумать. Но мир Сонин, а значит ей давать добро на преобразование. Потом они об этом поговорят.

Тут как-то так неожиданно пришло приглашение от ребят на прием. Подробности не уточнялись. Отправились семьей.

Прием проходил в Дворцовом комплексе, в роскошном зале. Янка не знала подробностей до тех пор, пока ей на голову не надели корону. Сама новоявленная королева была в шоке, а родные убеждали: все правильно. Как иначе-то?

– Не заслужила я особо…

– Не придумывай, Янка!

– Все заслуженно, любимая сестренка!

– Ладно-ладно. 

– Ты же нашего рода! А для этого мира вообще богиня!

– Какая из меня богиня, вы чего?

– Творец же!

– Похоже, вас не переубедить? – улыбнулась Янка-Инге. – Постараюсь оправдать ожидания и доверие.

– Ни секунды в тебе не сомневаемся!

Янка приобняла близких и шепнула:

– Потом у Сони поинтересоваться надо насчет событий.

– Да уж, ей будет что порассказать!

– Да мне ей тоже! Сестренка, как насчет переехать сюда, ко мне? Дворец большой, места хватит!

– Ой, я была бы счастлива! И Анна, как мы знаем, против не будет.

– Ну ладно, – сестренки взялись за руки. – Я всегда мечтала, если бы будем вместе…

– И я тоже!

– И как бы короновать сестренку, если ты со мной останешься, милая…

– Съездим и сделаем.

– Да. Возвращаемся к остальным? Вечеринка продолжается, радость! – и поцеловала сестренку.

* * *

Обе сестренки вернулись к празднующим. Янка от души поблагодарила еще раз друзей за такой сюрприз.

– Это еще мало за твои заслуги, – заверила Рина. А Тони кивнул и покраснел.

– Я постараюсь сделать все, от меня зависящее, чтобы оградить мир от зла и сделать людей счастливыми. Разве не это долг королевы? – улыбнулась смущенно Инге.

– И ты справишься прекрасно!

– Мы с сестренкой! Мне было бы неуютно без нее…

– Понимаем!

– Не беспокойтесь, вас-то я не брошу, Риш.

– Да нам бы и в голову не пришло!

Компания обменялась парой любезностей. К вечеру, вернее, к ночи все разошлись, и наши героини остались одни.

– Милая, сегодня ночуем здесь?

– И сегодня, родная, и всегда – теперь это наш дом! – Янка погладила сестренку по голове и поцеловала.

Та ответила тем же:

– Да, просто надо же выбрать день и короновать Анну!

– Точно, – Инге постучала себе по лбу кулаком. – Я склеротик! Дня через три? Или сколько сестренка сможет погостить у нас?

– Больше трех точно вряд ли…

– Тогда договорились. Устала, солнышко? – Янка обняла сестренку.

– Немножко, милая, – и тоже крепко обняла.

– Давай я посижу с тобой?

– Буду счастлива!

Янка закрыла сестренку одеялом и поцеловала на ночь. И долго держала за руку, шепча нежности.

* * *

Вскоре им четверым, включая Маргит, пришлось отбыть на родину. Долг призывал. И сама процедура могла занять время. Надо же гуляния для народа, все дела… Инге как могла помогала с заботами. Одновременно вечерами писала письмо. Поведать-то надо было много… и сестренка помогала. Еще одно дело, которое можно замечательно делать вместе.

Церемония прошла торжественно. Сестренка чувствовала себя свободно. Теперь они с Яночкой заживут! А Анна заживет в супружестве.

– Ну вот и все, теперь у нас вечность. Не устанешь ли от меня?

– Ну что ты, милая, как ты могла подумать?

– Прости… Страшно потерять просто, – и обняла.

– Мне тоже, родная, – и прижала к сердцу.

Постояли, обнявшись, долго. Отпускать не хотелось. Никогда. Погостив некоторое время, вернулись в мир, ставший им вторым домом. Дела никто не отменял. Письмо Янка Соне отправила еще дома и теперь ждала ответа. Он пришел, и длинный. Там Соня рассказывала, что дело идет к свадьбе.

– Интересно, к чьей? – хихикнула Янка, – короля и Сониной мамы, или Сони с прынцем?

– Сначала первое, милая…

– Ну и славно. Хотя, погодь… Если Сонина мама выйдет замуж, то прынц станет для Сони вроде брата?

– Ну не по крови же.

– Загадка Вселенной, – иронично заметила ее величество. – Ладно, разберемся. Главное, чтобы приемная сестра не накололась с принцем… Они сначала такие приятные-приятные, а потом…

– Бывает. Но если глядеть по соседним королевствам – не все.

– Прости, золотце, я тут про Хансика подумала. Но тот, другой, принц, мне кажется, весьма порядочный.

– Судя по тому, что я знаю, так и есть.

– Ну, значит, и Соне можно пожелать удачи в личной жизни, – улыбнулась Янка. – А нам с тобой никаких принцев и даром не надо… Хотя один мой друг слишком в меня влюблен…

– У него это пройдет, он умный и добрый… и тоже лишится магии, если вступит в отношения.

– Тони и сам это понимает… Именно поэтому мы просто друзья, – ответила Янка и дочитала письмо.

– Ну и отлично же…

– Именно, милая. Спасибо тебе!

– И тебе, просто за то, что ты есть, родная!

– Благодарю судьбу, что мы нашлись, солнышко…

– А уж я как…

– Вместе мы многое успеем сделать, ты, родная, всегда помогаешь мне, – Янка обняла сестренку.

– А ты мне, – Эльза тоже крепко ее обняла.

– Ну и младшую забывать не будем, – шепнула старшая и прижалась нежно.

– Никогда, – и расцеловала сестричку.

Вот это и было, по их мнению, счастье, о котором обе мечтали. Каждому ведь свое…

– Интересно, что там с Еленой? Мы даже не вспомнили про нее, – шептала Янка, сидя в обнимку с сестренкой.

– Она, наверно, в том мире, где вы росли…

– А Авалор?

– Она ж все равно пока не правит…

– Надеюсь, нашла себе работу по душе.

– Она ее вроде и не теряла…

– Да, вспомнила… Она ж теперь тренер… Мы с ней вместе на сборы ездили…

– Наверно, и судьба ее тоже там…

– Наверно, точно так. Может, Соня ее к себе возьмет – что ж Елене там одной в немагическом мире? А у нас своя судьба…

– У каждого своя. Елена там, похоже, вросла уже…

– Да… Устала? – Янка поцеловала сестренку. – А то давай устрою?

– Спасибо, милая, буду рада!

Янка долго сидела с сестренкой. Потом сама легла. Поцеловав сестренку на ночь и заботливо укрыв одеялом.

**7**

Соня с маман попали в тот мир через Заповедник. Выбрали по какому-то наитию. Казалось бы, уже давно позади те времена, когда читали вместе о дверях в сказку, в средневековые города с башенками, к королям и принцессам… Но ведь почему-то говорится же упорно, что Соня тоже принцесса, еще и особая… На той стороне, как и предполагалось, оказался совершенно сказочный мир. Немного детский и карамельный, но уж наверняка все не так просто. Ведь и в таких мирах можно найти взрослые проблемы. Соня оглядывалась вокруг и не сразу заметила, что мама куда-то отошла.

Да как так, так не бывает…

– Мам?..

– Я тут, – раздалось откуда-то слева, – иди на голос.

– Что за игры?

Оказалось, что это не игры, а лавка, где продают готовые платья.

– Посмотри, какая красота!

– Мам, у нас ведь здешних денег нет!

– Ох, и то правда…

– У нас есть что-то такое, что мы могли бы продать? Да и хватит ли тех денег, что мы выручили бы?

– Не захватили…

И тут их заметил какой-то представительный господин.

– День добрый, дамы. Вы нездешние, я вижу. Что вас сюда привело?

– Приветствуем и вас! Мы просто туристы очень издалека… – мама смущенно заулыбалась.

Незнакомец склонил голову и улыбнулся.

– С кем имею честь? Я Роланд…

– Людмила и София, моя дочь.

– Очень приятно. Я местный торговец.

– А вы случайно не нарядами торгуете? Вы не могли бы открыть нам небольшой кредит, а мы потом заплатим или из нашего мира привезем что-нибудь…

– Я готов сделать вам подарок, милые дамы. Выбирайте любое платье!

– О, правда? Сударь, вы неслыханно щедры!

Соня давно заметила, что он как-то особенно смотрел на маму, будто влюбился. Но не так же быстро, вроде взрослые люди… Но это всего лишь симпатия. Но надолго ли? Впрочем, не детей же с ним крестить, так тогда думала Соня. Ну а вдруг?

Они с мамой выбрали красивые платья. А вот место, где переночевать, они не успели присмотреть. Но Роланд и этот вопрос решил. Посоветовал отличный постоялый двор.

– Благодарим вас! – улыбнулась уже Соня.

– Не стоит благодарности, все для гостей столицы!

Роланд еще раз поклонился и скрылся из виду, а Соня с мамой многозначительно переглянулись и отправились искать постоялый двор. Там и правда оказалось отлично.

– Если нам открыли кредит, то всяко спросят с нас, – прошептала вдруг Соня, когда они с мамой оказались в отведенной им комнате. – А у нас ни гроша из местной валюты!

– Ну придумай что-нибудь! Ты же умеешь магичить?

– Я с предметной магией плоха. Надо вернуться в Институт и там взять чего-нибудь прикольного на обмен. Это же лучше, чем глаза отводить… Хотя это я умею.

– Давай попробуй и дуй в Институт, надеюсь, за это время меня не раскроют! – зашептала мама, крутясь в новом платье перед зеркалом.

– Ладно. А то продаст тебя еще в гарем!

– Иди в мяк!

– Сейчас схожу и вернусь! Просто ты сама говорила не верить торгашам. И мужчинам вообще, так-то.

– Это другой случай!

Соня ушла прямо из комнаты, будто в пустоту. И вскоре появилась снова с горой сладостей.

– Вот! Их можно продать тут на рынке и получить местных денег в оплату. Думаю, с руками оторвут!

– Конечно, тут и не видели такого…

Соня переоделась и они с мамой отправились на рынок. Распродали все за полчаса. Денег хватило на все, даже самим немного осталось. Вот и отлично.

* * *

Вскоре им принесли приглашение. Вернее, Людмиле. И не куда-нибудь. Их новый знакомый оказался кем-то из правительства. Хотели предложить концессию?

– Давай я схожу во дворец и узнаю? – спросила мама.

– А мне тут ждать? Ну ладно.

– Сходи погуляй! – и загадочно подмигнула.

– А кто мне говорил не гулять одной?

– Так то в детстве…

– Ну ладно, мам, удачи тебе. А я и правда пойду погуляю, послушаю, что местные говорят.

Шла она в ту же сторону, что и мама. И краем глаза поглядывала: Людмила встретилась с Роландом. Как-то все это подозрительно быстро.

– Вы кого-то ищете? – над ухом прозвучал приятный голос.

Соня обернулась и увидела симпатичного парня, немного выше ее ростом, в костюме из дорогой ткани. Золотые волосы, но лицо открытое, не воображулистое.

– Нет, я просто гуляю. Мы с мамой тут совсем недавно в этом мире, – смущенно ответила Соня. – Простите, я Софья.

– Джеймс. Вас куда-нибудь проводить?

– Если вы будете так любезны, то не могли бы вы провести мне экскурсию по вашей прекрасной столице? – воспитание у Сони тоже было, как и все другие качества, заложено при рождении. Вернее, его основы.

– С превеликим удовольствием!

А магия ей подсказывала, что ему можно доверять. Джеймс показывал новой знакомой все диковины и достопримечательности города. И ни словом не обмолвился, кто он на самом деле.

У Сони в жизни не было столь приятного знакомства среди парней. Не стоит, конечно, в первый же день прыгать на шею незнакомому парню, как это однажды случилось с Янкиной сестрой. Надо узнать Джеймса получше. Но это если он сам захочет. Жаль, тут не обменяешься телефонами. Но он сам проявил инициативу:

– Я хотел бы, чтобы наши встречи продолжались, сударыня. А вы? Хотите?

– Да, милостивый государь, я тоже была бы рада!

– Тогда останьтесь, София. Уверен, этот мир станет вашим домом.

– А что, можно?

– Простите мою смелость, но мне очень бы этого хотелось…

– Спасибо, весьма приятно!

– Вы устали, сударыня. Я провожу вас?

– Буду благодарна!

Джеймс как истинный кавалер, да и просто хорошо воспитанный человек, проводил даму до постоялого двора и, попрощавшись, вернулся к себе. Соня же плюхнулась в кресло и закрыла глаза.

* * *

Людмила краем глаза заметила Соню, но решила не заострять на этом внимания. Тем более что к ней «подкатил» какой-то парень, и оба разговорились. Материнское сердце на парне клейма подонка не увидело. Клейма придурка тоже. Так что и пусть.

Роланд меж тем подвел Людмилу к воротам королевского сада.

– А кто этот молодой человек? Я заметила, что он разговорился с Софией.

– Это мой сын, зовут его Джеймс.

– А вы, сударь? Простите, что такие прямые вопросы задаю, – смущенно улыбнулась Людмила.

– Я? Я король Эншантии, Роланд Второй.

– О, ваше величество! – Людмила постаралась поклониться, как это подобает.

– Да можно проще, сударыня.

– Но я-то не королевских кровей… Роланд.

– А какое это имеет значение?

– Если просто общаться – вестимо, никакого…

Роланд улыбнулся.

– Будет видно, сударыня, – он-то точно знал, что общением встречи не закончатся – будет продолжение.

Людмила об этом тоже догадывалась. Но не говорить же первой… Пока же король пригласил гостью на импровизированный ужин. Отослал слуг, и они остались вдвоем. Так, в общении, они ближе узнавали друг друга. Людмила узнала и о сестре-близнеце Джеймса.

– А ваша супруга? Простите, если задаю бестактный вопрос…

– Ох, она покинула нас уже очень давно…

– Сочувствую…

– Увы.

– Примите мои соболезнования.

– Давайте не будем о грустном. Жизнь продолжается, Людмила.

– Безусловно, ваше величество.

И правда, зачем ворошить прошлое? Разговор полился дальше. О детях – раз, и они уже взрослые. И два – тут король прямо огорошил свою визави:

– Выходите за меня!

– Вот так скоропалительно? Вы же меня почти не знаете! Да и не закидают вас помидорами?

– У нас пока помолвка, Она может длиться год-два… Сколько сами захотим. За это время можем ближе друг друга узнать. И разумеется, этот разговор останется пока между нами?

– Конечно, особенно детям не говорим!

– Насчет Джеймса я уверен – он умеет держать язык за зубами, – Роланд поцеловал руку своей гостье.

– А вот Эмбер, боюсь, возмутится, и особенно на Софию, – вздохнула Людмила, отдышавшись после поцелуя.

– Ничего, я попробую найти с дочерью общий язык, – заверил король.

– Будем надеяться…

Роланд сам проводил гостью до постоялого двора, где та остановилась вместе с дочерью. И выразил пожелание, что они вместе появятся при дворе в скором времени. Благо, Соня уже спала и не слышала. И видела во сне красавчика Джеймса. Людмила тихонько переоделась и задула свечу: завтра она ошарашит дочь сногсшибательным признанием. Хотя нет! Она же обещала королю! Надо выждать, проверить чувства. А Соня… Она и так догадается. И сделает свои выводы. Еще вон и с принцем познакомилась… А знает ли, что он принц? Или Джеймс весь в отца? Хотя тот заверил, что принц умеет держать язык за зубами и сохранит тайну. Хорошо бы так и было. Но все-таки было бы неправильным обделять дочь такой информацией. Людмила надеялась, что Соня тоже станет держать рот на замке. Утром они поговорят. Людмила погрузилась в сладкий сон.

**8**

Утром за завтраком Соня сразу заметила, как необычно ведет себя мама.

– Ну, рассказывай, мам, что у вас вчера было! – буквально потребовала рассказа Соня.

– Хорошо, только сядь покрепче…

Чем дальше слушала Соня, тем больше ее челюсть падала на пол.

– Тогда я с кем познакомилась? С настоящим принцем? Вот это да! – слава Богу, что в комнате они были одни и их никто не слышал.

– Да, это его сын. И если его величество не передумает – вы будете одной семьей. Только там еще есть довольно противная принцесса. Мы ей не понравимся.

– Ну, если что, я с Янкой свяжусь – она живо шею принцессе намылит, – прыснула Соня.

– Ну это на крайний случай, это немножечко так международный скандал…

– Да я поняла, – кивнула девушка. – Она может просто поговорить с этой противной принцессой.

– Это да. И Елена тоже.

– Вот про Елену-то некрасиво и забыли, – поникла Соня. – Где-то она теперь? В нашем обычном мире или в Авалоре?

– Я думаю, в нашем, и уверена, что у нее там давно молодой человек.

– А если плохой?

– Ну что ты параноишь? Хотя да, понимаю, она приемная сестра и тебе хочется, чтобы у нее все хорошо было.

– А почему она нам никогда его не представляла?

– Ну она ж там публичная персона, спортсменка, может, он еще знаменитее! Или вообще глава государства какого…

– Я лучше поверю, что у нашей Леськи жених – крупный нефтяной олигарх! – Соня отправила в рот последнюю порцию мороженого и облизала ложечку.

– Потом у нее сами спросим!

– Соберемся к Янке в гости, она и Леську вытащит.

– Конечно.

В дверь постучались. Оказалось, принесли приглашение.

– Можно, я хоть Янке передам о наших приключениях? Никто ведь, кроме нее и не услышит…

– Конечно, можно!

Соня решила связаться с приемной сестрой, когда вернется с приема. Если та не «позвонит» первая. Давно пора.

Людмила не напрасно опасалась реакции вредной принцессы. Но Соня благоразумно не отвечала на провокации и держалась не менее гордо. И даже с большим достоинством. Девчонку же тоже можно понять, пришли тут всякие… Хотя, Соня и не особо претендовала, она просто плыла по течению. Но выглядела приятно. Принцесса, кажется, сдалась. И постепенно стала менять свое мнение. Не дура же, и ревновать нечего. Тем более, София пока только представлялась при дворе, вместе с матерью. И краем глаза Эмбер увидела, как братец странно смотрит на гостью. А вот это уже интересно…Стоит спросить потом, выяснить все подробности. Хотя он вряд ли скажет… Кто его знает.

* * *

Однажды Соня поймала «зов». И по ходу рассказала о том, что у них произошло. Приемная сестра немного обалдела, но приняла сей факт. И потом попросила писать письма: она еще не могла держать связь так долго. Так и началась их переписка. Долгая-долгая. Янка была в курсе их жизненных перипетий и любовных историй. Хотя нет, это слишком сильно. Пока все только робко наклевывалось. Но теперь уже королева была уверена – все будет хорошо у обеих. А Елену оба обещала вытащить хотя бы для того, чтобы просто увидеться. А то что.

Письма они пересылали друг другу магией, просто настроившись на волну друг друга. Ничего же сложного умеючи. И Интернета никакого не надо… Проще и быстрее.

– Сонь, давай уже спать! – прошипела Людмила Викторовна. – Мечтать и завтра можно!

– Ладно, мам…

Потенциальная принцесса буквально захрапела. Ну и мама тоже храпела… Утомились обе, как говорится. Утро принесло новые приключения.

Взаимоотношения с королевским двором потихоньку налаживались, даже вредная принцесса уже не выглядела такой вредной. Конечно, ей еще предстояло до конца принять новую родню… Разумеется, наши героини не торопили события. Пусть всё идет своим чередом. Маме и королю надо получше узнать друг друга, привычки, характер, обычаи, традиции…

Тем временем примерно тем же занимались и Соня с Джеймсом. Они встречались как просто друзья. Соня рассказывала ему о своем родном мире, где она росла. Джеймс так хотел посмотреть!

– Ты… точно хочешь посмотреть, а не сунуться туда? – Соня поглядела на принца.

– Ну, когда я говорю «посмотреть», я имею в виду погулять, а что?

– Ты сам напросился, – хитро улыбнулась Соня и, взяв Джеймса под руку, открыла коридор и оба скрылись в проеме.

Шум незнакомых улиц просто ошеломил юного принца.

– Ты что, глаза потерял? – на них налетел какой-то незнакомец и сильно толкнул.

– Сам осторожнее! – отбрила Соня.

– Поговори у меня, соплюшка! – ощерился парень и достал было из кармана нож. Но кто-то сильно ударил нахала по руке и опрокинул на тротуар.

– Леська! – обрадовано воскликнула Соня.

– Нашла ж ты где гулять! Да еще в такой компании!

– Джеймс захотел погулять по нашему миру, а я просто не могла отказать. Как ты?

– На пять с плюсом. Никак принц Джеймс из Эншантии?

– Елена? – тот тоже узнал принцессу, несмотря на то, как она сильно изменилась.

– Она самая. 

– Пойдемте куда-нибудь, поговорим, чтобы на нас не налетали сумасшедшие вроде того парня? – предложила Соня.

– Ага, сейчас провожу.

Елена привела компанию в старую Сонину квартиру, где они жили до эмиграции в сказочные миры. Там жила теперь она.

– Располагайтесь.

Джеймс оглядывался, рассматривал фото на стенах и прочую обстановку.

– А здесь мы жили до того, как все закрутилось, – Соня плюхнулась на край кровати и оперлась руками о матрас позади себя.

– Не тесно? – ляпнул Джеймс.

– Ну, лет двадцать мы этого не замечали, потому что не с чем было сравнивать, – улыбнулась Елена.

– Особенно, если ты родилась в этом мире, – промямлила бывшая хозяйка. Хотя, почему бывшая?

– Да нет, мне нравится!

– Хочешь вернуться обратно?

– Только если я вам надоел.

– Нет, конечно! Только если сравнить. Если хочешь, оставайся здесь навсегда!

– Навсегда не выйдет, меня столькому обучают… а вот отдохнуть тут был бы рад.

Соня с Еленой переглянулись и решили негласно устроить принцу удивительные каникулы. А Роланду он объяснит потом… Папа у него нормальный, поймет. Да и потом, он на данный момент занят налаживанием отношений с Сониной мамой. Ну и отлично. Все это.

– Как там все? – ностальгически спросила Елен у Сони. – Как Авалор?

– Стоит, не провалился. Ты в будущем-то планируешь править?

– Смотря, как дедушка с бабушкой себя чувствуют… Я готова вернуться на родину, – заверила Елена.

– Понятно. Но у тебя тут ведь корни чуть не крепче моих!

– Это верно, но все-таки моя родина – Авалор.

Джеймс слушал принцесс (Соню он тоже как-то быстренько причислил к этой категории) и не знал, куда вставить слово. И Елена тоже при нем стеснялась говорить о личном.

– Прости, Джеймс, у нас какие-то девчонские темы пошли.

– Не страшно!

– Пойдем, я тебе еще кое-что покажу, – поднялась Соня.

– А я обед приготовлю нам всем! – Елена ушла на кухню.

– Спасибо!

В гостиной Соня показывала новомодные для принца штучки и рассказывала, как все работает.

– А… у нас будет работать?

– Боюсь, что нет, Джеймс. Это фишки только этого мира – здесь есть электроэнергия, которая помогает этому всему работать…

– И даже магией никак?

– Магией может только еще одна приемная наша сестра, я тебе о ней рассказывала, – проговорила Соня. – Она теперь королева в своем мире…

– Круто!

Девушка как-то слишком преувеличила возможности Яны. Но кто бы проверил… Янка далеко, повозмущаться не сможет. Так что Соня продолжала рассказывать то, что сама знала. Хватило надолго. Джеймс слушал внимательно – все в этом мире было ново для него. И все хотелось потрогать и попробовать. Соня устроила ему кратковременные каникулы. Кратковременные – потому что принцу нужно было вернуться домой. Зато уж они облазили все.

– Это, конечно, только малая часть огромного мира, – говорила запыхавшаяся Соня.

– Да уж представляю…

– Это у вас тихо и спокойно…

– Вроде да, про злодеев давно не слышно…

– Тогда я за вас всех рада, – мило улыбнулась Соня.

– Не сглазь.

– Ты о чем?

– А вдруг налезут злодеи?

– Так-то да, – Соня подумала сперва о Янке, но у той свои заботы. Вообще-то может отправить отряд, но все равно лишний раз дергать как-то неудобно. И вообще, маленькие они, что ли? Если что, постараются своими силами организовать оборону. А то что.

Пришло время принцу вернуться домой.

– Спасибо за путешествие, – сказал Джеймс, когда они с Соней возвратились в его мир.

– Всегда рада.

* * *

Соне интересно было знать, как продвигаются дела у мамы и Роланда. Ой, то есть у короля. А сами пока вряд ли расскажут. Это же их личное дело… Но в любом случае – ничего плохого не будет. Будет все хорошо. Скоро будет свадьба.

А Соне с принцем лучше поближе узнать друг друга. Они вот уже начали. А там уже жизнь все расставит по своим местам.

_Март-октябрь 2019_


End file.
